The dragon's heir
by Yami Aku
Summary: Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter et il n’est pas le seul. Alors que l’occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.
1. Le réveil

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Cela restera tout de même un HPDM.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!! Que cette nouvelle année soit meilleure que la précédente !!  
Je crois que je suis mal partit alors…

**Résumé : **Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter, il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The** **dragon's heir.**

_**Le réveil.**_

On ne parlait plus que de ça depuis quelque temps. Que ce soit du côté moldu, ou sorcier. C'était un évènement attendu depuis des années. Tous les médias n'avaient plus que ce mot à la bouche.

L'éclipse. Aujourd'hui, 5 juin 1998.

Pour les moldus, c'était un jour spécial où tout le monde serait dehors pour regarder le spectacle, mais pour les sorciers, c'était tout autre. Pour certains, certes, c'était une attraction visuelle à ne pas manquer, mais dans cette atmosphère tendue de guerre, ce n'était pas pareil.

Pour le côté noir, c'était le jour à ne pas manquer pour concevoir une potion ou alors faire de la magie noire à outrance dans un pentacle.

Pour le côté blanc, c'était la peur de voir l'ombre s'abattre totalement sur l'Angleterre, ou alors, espérer l'avènement d'un renouveau tant attendu.

Tout le monde avait ses occupations et voyait cette éclipse différemment. Mais une personne se fichait pas mal de tout ça. Alors que dans les couloirs du manoir Jedusor, des centaines de mangemorts couraient à droite et à gauche afin de trouver tout ce que le Maître demandait pour la cérémonie d'éclipse, lui, était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Il avait été fou de se lancer dans cette histoire, il l'avait été encore plus d'aider à l'attaque de Poudlard l'année d'avant. La mort de Dumbledore lui était restée sur le cœur. Et ça faisait presque un an tout rond que ça s'était produit. Le monde sorcier avait perdu l'un des plus grands hommes qu'il n'ait jamais compté. Et par sa faute.

L'année qui suivit fut mouvementée. Severus Snape l'avait mené ici où le Maître l'avait bien évidemment puni pour l'acte qu'avait dû faire son espion. Mais ensuite, il lui avait donné l'occasion de racheter sa faute en allant froidement abattre un homme qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé assez pour éprouver d'état d'âme. L'ancien ministre Fudge avait été retrouvé alors allongé sur son lit, le regard vide. Pas par un des sorts impardonnables mais par un qui produisait à sa victime une sensation de froid le consumant de l'intérieur. C'était sa femme qui l'avait découvert ainsi. Elle ne l'avait quitté que le temps d'un bain.

On en avait beaucoup parlé dans la presse, et le Lord avait été heureux de son mangemort. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils organisaient l'assaut d'Azkaban. Encore là, ce fut une tuerie. Tous les prisonniers furent libérés d'un seul coup et il fut heureux de retrouver son père. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais celui-ci avait légèrement changé. Son séjour n'avait pas été long mais l'avait transformé et affaibli. Sa mère dut s'occuper de lui un long moment avant qu'il ne retrouve de sa superbe et sa place en tant que mangemort affilié directement au maître.

D'autres attaques avaient été faites, l'Ordre du Phénix ne s'était pas laissé démonter par la mort de Dumbledore et restait fidèle à lui-même. Contrant sans relâche les agressions diverses sur moldus ou sorciers sans défense. Même Poudlard que tout le monde pensait fini avait rouvert avec pour directrice Minerva McGonagall qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser du terrain à quiconque et surtout de ne pas honorer la mémoire de l'ancien directeur. Seulement, le Lord était inquiet. On n'entendait plus parler de Harry Potter. Il ne le montrait pas devant ses hommes, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il projetait. Et cette éclipse tombait à pique. Il allait pouvoir créer le temps où l'ombre serait abattue sur le pays, un écran assez large et il pourrait voir ce qu'il souhaitait tant que cela se trouverait dans le cercle de l'éclipse.

Certains mangemort avaient été conviés, mais pas lui. Son père le lui avait proposé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas. Voir ses massacres, voir ce que les autres devenaient sans lui, espionner comme ça ne lui disait rien. Il ne voulait pas connaître ce qu'il fuyait depuis presque un an. Il se battait contre l'Ordre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et il ne fallait pas qu'en plus de ça, les doutes reviennent le submerger.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il était allongé sur son lit, attendant que cette cérémonie ait lieu afin que le Lord les assigne à une tâche à exécuter sans le moindre mot à dire. On frappa doucement à sa porte et il se releva pour se montrer présentable. Lucius apparut dans sa longue robe noire à capuchon pour la cérémonie. Son visage avait repris son côté froid et imposant, ses cheveux blonds une couleur plus brillante mais ses yeux étaient devenus bien plus assoiffés de sang qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire partie du cortège ?

- Non père.

- Ça aurait pourtant été un honneur pour toi d'être convié à une telle cérémonie.

- Je le sais mais je ne le désire pas. Neal Sorel me remplacera parfaitement.

Lucius ferma les yeux avant de soupirer et de tourner le dos à son fils.

- Tu ne pourras pas éternellement rester dans l'ombre Draco. Tu es un Malfoy, ta place est auprès du Maître.

- Oui père, je le sais bien.

Et la porte se referma. Draco se laissa retomber sur son lit. Sa place, auprès du Maître. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative pour lui. L'ombre serait-elle le seul endroit où il aurait sa place ? Non. Il se leva d'un coup, attrapa sa cape sur le bord de son lit et s'en recouvrit. Il devait y avoir quelque chose pour contrer ce sentiment qu'il avait au fond de son cœur, celui de ne pas avoir choisi la bonne voie et d'y avoir été obligé.

Les couloirs étaient à présent presque vides, la cérémonie n'allait sûrement pas tarder, il était temps pour lui de tenter une sortie. Il se rendit discrètement à la salle de 'transplanage' et fit attention au fait que personne ne le voit. Il y entra et disparut tout aussi vite. Il réapparut aux abords du Manoir Malfoy. Il avait été laissé à l'abandon après leurs disparitions, sa mère et lui, mais le Ministère n'avait pas pu abattre une telle bâtisse. Surtout avec les sorts qui étaient installés et qui ne disparaîtraient que lors de la mort du dernier Malfoy.

Passant par les jardins, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur chaque arbuste, chaque pan de terre laissé à la dérive. Du temps où ils habitaient ici, jamais ça n'aurait été ainsi. Ça lui donnait mal au cœur de voir cet endroit où il avait grandi être délaissé au bon vouloir de la nature. D'un autre côté, cela donnait un petit côté libre au lieu.

Il contourna le manoir pour ne pas rentrer par la porte de devant. Il était ici sans avoir prévenu personne et il ne comptait pas non plus se faire voir au cas où on surveillerait ce manoir de loin. Il y était déjà revenu quelques fois pour laisser son esprit parcourir ses souvenirs et il savait parfaitement par où entrer pour ne pas se faire voir d'une tierce personne. Il ouvrit donc une petite trappe dans le sol et s'y faufila. Celle-ci ne pouvait être actionnée que par un membre de la famille elle-même. Il remonta ensuite lentement vers les étages. Les sous-sols étaient toujours aussi humides et il n'aimait pas particulièrement y traîner. Il poussa la petite porte qui grinça et il se retrouva dans un couloir sombre mais carrelé. Sans besoin de lumière, il se repéra facilement et après quelques mètres, sa main rencontra la rambarde d'un premier escalier.

Il gravit les marches et se retrouva sur un palier, il poussa une nouvelle porte et cette fois-ci, il arriva dans une salle parfaitement éclairée. Il n'était cependant pas au niveau de l'entrée principale, mais sur un balcon. De là-haut, on pouvait voir toute la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres et au centre du carrelage en bas, on pouvait voir, seulement de cette hauteur là, une fresque étrange. C'était un fin dragon bleu entourant une planète tout à fait ressemblant à la Terre. D'un côté, il y avait le soleil, de l'autre la lune. Et tout autour de cette fresque, les éléments avaient été mis en étoile et une rose des vents finissait le travail. Il aimait beaucoup cette fresque et pouvait passer des heures à la contempler. Elle l'apaisait.

Après un petit moment à la regarder, il se mit à longer la rambarde, sa main passant le long des étagères. Un lourd silence était présent dans la pièce et même lui ne le brisa pas. Son regard se posa sur la grande baie lorsque le ciel commença à s'obscurcir. L'éclipse devait débuter. Il descendit les marches menant au centre de la salle. La pénombre prenait de plus en plus possession des lieux. Son pied manqua une marche et il se rattrapa de justesse. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être maladroit comme ça. Il continua, mais son pied dérapa une nouvelle fois. Il ne put se rattraper correctement et dévala le reste sur les fesses. Retenant un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il rencontra le sol froid, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour prendre conscience du noir qui était présent. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il se releva doucement en maugréant. Il ne pensait pas s'être fait si mal en tombant, et pourtant, sa tête, puis son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, son corps s'ankylosèrent.

Il chercha à tâtons un endroit pour se retenir, mais il semblait qu'il se trouvait plus près du centre de la pièce que jamais et la table n'était pas à côté. Une douleur suraiguë lui vrilla les jambes et il tomba au sol. Une sorte de mélodie se fit alors entendre. Douce, apaisante mais en même temps, elle le pénétrait, lui perçant le cœur. Son sang se mit à bouillonner, comme si on le brûlait de l'intérieur. La douleur était trop forte. Et cette musique qui ne se terminait pas.

Dehors, l'éclipse était pratiquement totale.

Des images vinrent obstruer sa vue. C'était comme s'il assistait à des scènes différentes.

Dans les rues de Londres, de nombreux moldus s'arrêtaient pour contempler ce phénomène, même dans les bureaux, ils se permettaient de faire une pause. Il entendait les conversations qu'ils émettaient entre eux. Trouvant ça soit fabuleux, soit totalement inintéressant et ayant fait trop de tapage pour simplement se voir rencontrer la lune et le soleil.

Du côté sorcier, l'Ordre craignait le pire et pourtant, aucun des membres ne pouvaient manquer cet évènement. Les mains jointes, en signe de prière, ils espéraient que ça aurait des conséquences bénéfiques et non l'inverse sur le déroulement des choses. Il reconnaissait son professeur de métamorphose, ses élèves qui regardaient ça du couloir de Poudlard. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient côte à côte. La jeune fille parlait d'une histoire de loup poursuivant le soleil et d'un autre la lune. Elle avait lu ça dans les légendes scandinaves. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Potter. Il aurait dû se trouver avec eux, à Poudlard.

Puis il passa au sous-sol du Manoir Jedusor, en cercle, les mangemorts finissaient l'incantation. Voldemort en son centre attendait patiemment de voir son vœu se réaliser. Tout doucement une fine pellicule d'eau se forma et son reflet apparut alors en son centre. Il posa sa main aux longs doigts filandreux et osseux sur les bords, puis doucement, il ferma les yeux. Sa voix rauque commença à envahir la salle. Il demandait, posait la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : il voulait savoir ce que faisait Harry Potter.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, sa tête le lancer, des larmes couler le long de ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêter. Des images plus violentes les unes que les autres passèrent.

Des plaines dévastées.  
Des villages incendiés.  
Des forêts anéanties.  
Des montagnes de cadavres, aussi bien animaux qu'humains.  
Des enfants pleurant leurs parents.  
La famine.  
La peur.  
La tristesse.  
La haine.  
La désolation.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout ça était présent devant lui, mais il en éprouvait un profond dégoût.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, dos au carrelage, ses yeux rivés sur le plafond, vides, un sifflement passant ses lèvres.

Alors que les images d'un chaos insoutenable disparaissaient, celles d'une vie meilleure apparurent.

Les plaines étaient verdoyantes.  
Les villages accueillants.  
Les forêts luxuriantes.  
Des animaux courant dans les montagnes.  
Les enfants jouant et riant.  
L'abondance.  
La gaîté.  
L'enchantement.  
L'amitié.  
L'amour.

C'était l'inverse total de ce qu'il avait vu avant. Et tous ces sentiments qui lui traversaient le cœur ne lui donnaient qu'envie de quitter les ténèbres.

L'ordre  
Le chaos  
La lumière  
Les ténèbres  
Le soleil  
La lune

Tous les contraires qui en ce jour ne faisaient plus qu'un, s'unissaient en un tour pour mourir et renaître.

La musique s'intensifia dans ses oreilles et il voulut se les boucher, mais c'était en lui, résonnant dans son corps, sa tête, son cœur. La douleur revint au niveau de sa poitrine et il se roula en boule. Son sang toujours bouillonnant dans ses veines comme un volcan avant éruption.

Les images défilèrent plus rapidement, devenant pratiquement incompréhensibles. Un mélange des deux mondes. Puis tout se stabilisa sur le miroir. Ce miroir que Voldemort avait fait apparaître. Un sourire effroyable se dessinait sur les lèvres de son reflet, alors que la vision se brouillait pour laisser place à un lieu isolé, une sorte de montagne, dans l'ombre de l'éclipse, une petite cabane de bois, une porte.

Il sentait qu'il fallait arrêter là la découverte du mage noir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en découvre plus. Il fallait qu'il arrête mais comment ? Comment pouvait-il faire lui ? Là ? Allongé sur le sol ? Il resserra sa main sur sa poitrine, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de sa main laissant ainsi son sang se répandre en fine goutte sur le carrelage.

La porte de la cabane allait s'ouvrir, mais une note aiguë retentit dans toute sa tête, lui faisant hurler un 'non pas ça' assez fort. Au même moment, la lune et le soleil furent totalement superposés et la nuit tomba sur le pays. Le miroir que tenait Voldemort se fendilla, il arqua un sourcil et lança des ordres pour maintenir le rituel, mais ça ne marcha pas. Il se fissurait de part en part et l'image disparaissait totalement. Draco put voir la colère envahir son affreux visage avant que tout ne se ternisse. Il ne restait plus que lui, la musique, et le noir.

Alors qu'il avait l'impression que tout commençait à disparaître autour de lui, il vit une lumière. Il essaya de percevoir un peu plus mais ça restait une toute petite et fine lueur. Comme une luciole. Il voulut tendre la main pour l'attraper, s'en saisir et s'éclairer. Quitter ce monde sombre. Mais ses doigts ne firent que la frôler, il retenta, et encore là, il ne put s'en emparer. Un dernier effort, un tout petit, et il réussit. Elle n'éclairait pas grand-chose, juste la paume de ses mains. Ça ressemblait en effet à une petite luciole.

Elle était presque douce dans sa main, comme une petite pelote. Elle possédait de toute petites ailes transparentes. Alors qu'il approchait son visage, celle-ci se mit à virevolter autour de sa frimousse. Il sourit, oubliant un vague instant où il se trouvait. Puis une seconde, une troisième, une quatrième apparurent et se mirent à danser dans les airs sur la mélodie. Puis d'un coup, elles se réunirent en une seule et elle vint se fondre au niveau de son cœur. A cet instant même, tout ce qui se passait autour de lui se craquela. Une douleur intense dans le dos le fit gémir et tout s'arrêta d'un coup.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et reconnut la bibliothèque. Il posa sa main à plat sur le sol, celle-ci laissa une petite marque rouge. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il remarqua par contre que la lumière était totalement revenue dans la pièce signe de la fin de l'éclipse. Il tenta alors de se hisser sur ses jambes, mais son équilibre plus que précaire le fit chanceler. Et alors qu'il arrivait enfin à se mettre droit, quelque chose dans son dos le ramena au sol. Il jura avant de tenter de voir ce qui l'avait obligé à retourner les fesses les premières sur la fresque. Alors que sa main tentait d'attraper quelque chose dans son dos, elle rencontra une sorte de peau, rigide et humide, elle remonta doucement et tomba sur une forme plus dure, un peu comme un os formant une arcade. Plissant les yeux, il sortit sa baguette et appela un livre, il le conjura en miroir et se regarda dedans. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors comme deux billes et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour imprimer l'image. Dans son dos, parce que c'était bien lui, deux ailes protubérantes se trouvaient. Mais en plus elles n'étaient même pas de la même couleur.

Blanche.

Noire.

Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées, se répétant que ce ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination due à ce qui venait de se passer, mais lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, elles étaient bien là toutes les deux. Il avait des ailes de dragon dans le dos. C'était du délire.

**A suivre…**

Voilà, en espérant que ce début vous aura plu…Ce chapitre place l'histoire dans le temps et montre à peu près ce qui va se passer dans la suite.  
Vos avis sont les bienvenus et décideront surtout du temps d'update entre les chapitres.  
En espérant d'ailleurs que ma bêta aura retrouvé un PC qui marche.

ENCORE BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!!

**Kisu.**


	2. Prendre conscience

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**PS** : Tout ce qui concerne les dragons a été trouvé sur le net et ne sort donc nullement de mon imagination bien que des adaptations aient été faites.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter, il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The** **dragon's heir.**

_**Prendre conscience**_

Cela faisait au moins cinq bonnes minutes que l'éclipse venait de se terminer et Draco était toujours assis sur le sol carrelé, son miroir devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Il avait des ailes dans le dos. Il venait de passer le temps de l'éclipse à avoir des visions plus qu'étranges. Et en plus de ça, il y avait une petite bestiole qui voletait à quelques centimètres de lui et elle parlait. Il allait devenir fou. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes avant de les rouvrir pour tomber de nouveau sur l'animal volant non identifié. Enfin, il était identifié, c'était un petit dragon bleu, de la taille d'un lézard avec des ailes. Il avait de petites ailes transparentes, des yeux comme des billes et une voix sifflante.

- Maître.

C'était reparti. Ce devait être une hallucination, un petit dragon nain ne pouvait pas parler. Et puis surtout, comment diable était-il arrivé ici ? Il secoua la tête de dépit mais une douleur se fit sentir. Il se laissa tomber en arrière mais se releva rapidement.

- 'tain d'ailes à la con.

Le petit dragon bleu voleta autour de lui avant de s'installer sur son genou. Il fit claquer sa langue puis regarda Draco dans les yeux.

- Maître, si vous me laissiez vous expliquer ?

- Un dragon qui parle ? Je deviens fou. J'ai dû me cogner vraiment fort en tombant dans les escaliers. Pourtant il ne me semble pas être tombé sur la tête.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Je suis en train de rêver qu'un dragon m'appelle Maître.

- MAÎTRE !

Draco reporta son regard sur la bestiole et soupira.

- Je suis fou.

Il tenta de se lever mais ses ailes le clouèrent au sol. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel poids dans son dos.

- Ecoutez-moi je vous prie. Il faut que je vous explique tout.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je suis tombé sur la tête.

Commençant à s'énerver, le dragon vint voleter juste en face du visage du blond.

- Si, il y a plein de choses à expliquer. Ce n'est pas un rêve ou une hallucination. C'est la réalité. Vous êtes Maître Draco, celui dont le sang est de la lignée des maîtres dragons qui ont su amadouer les rois draconiques Grael, Sairys, Naelyan et Fafnyr. Celui qui de par son nom, son cœur et sa position se voit accueillir depuis la dernière éclipse totale au-dessus de cette maison, la force des dragons.

Il allait tenter d'ajouter quelque chose mais Draco l'arrêta.

- Tu insinues que la famille Malfoy fait partie de la lignée des Maîtres dragons exterminés il y a des milliers d'années par les sorciers de peur de se voir prendre le monopole.

- Oui. L'histoire ne sera donc pas à expliquer.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on jamais parlé, même dans les livres de la famille ?

- Tout simplement par peur. Les rares à hériter de cette force n'osent pas vraiment le faire. Le pouvoir des Maîtres dragons est bien connu pour être une source de pouvoir intarissable. Il n'existe qu'un seul livre à ce sujet…. Par contre… rares sont les Maîtres dragons à deux couleurs.

- Comment ça ?

Le blond regarda la petite créature qui se posait sur son genou en faisant bouger sa longue queue.

- Disons, qu'il existe plusieurs sortent de dragons. Les élémentaires gouvernés par les rois draconiques, les dragons de l'Ether, les dragons pluri-élémentals et les dragons protecteurs. Vous vous doutez bien que les pluri-élémentals sont sous la dominance des élémentaires. Moi je suis un dragon protecteur, un peu comme ce que les humains appellent anges gardiens et vous, vous faites partis des Dragons de l'Ether qui sont unis à la double polarité négative-positive.

- Ce que l'on peut qualifier de Yin et de Yang ?

- Parfaitement. Seulement, les dragons de l'Ether marchent par paire. Il se trouve que vous, vous incarnez les deux paires.

- Comment ça ?

- Ordre et chaos, lumière et ténèbres.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux comprenant ce que voulait dire la bestiole.

- Comment puis-je avoir en moi une paire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que c'est le fait que votre cœur soit pur mais que vos mains soient couvertes de sang. Vous n'êtes ni entièrement pur, ni entièrement souillé. Vous avez en vous, l'équivalent des deux entités. D'où votre aile blanche et votre aile noire.

Il se massa les tempes, histoire d'assimiler tout ce que lui disait le petit animal. Il était l'héritier des Maîtres dragons. Lui et personne d'autre. Cette force l'avait choisi lui.

- Je ne suis pourtant pas le seul Malfoy encore vivant.

- En effet – la créature vint se poser sur le miroir – mais ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez de devenir Maître dragon, mais la force qui sommeille dans le sang de la lignée.

- Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi moi. Je suis un couard, je pourris la vie de tout le monde, je tue, je ne sais même pas choisir ma voie comme il le faut.

- Mais vous le souhaitez.

Le blond soupira. Il le souhaitait. Depuis qu'il avait été obligé de tuer Dumbledore et qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire, il voulait quitter tout ça. Mais sa peur lui disait de rester, de ne rien tenter de fou qui lui vaudrait la vie. Il était poltron, et le resterait même s'il tentait de le cacher à présent aux yeux des autres.

- Cette force s'est réveillée en vous aujourd'hui, mais vous étiez le plus prédisposé à la recevoir. Vous aimez cet endroit qui est le lieu où je réside en attendant mon Maître, vous aimez cette fresque qui représente les descendants, votre prénom est en rapport avec les dragons, vous adorez les livres qui apportent la sagesse et la connaissance. Ce sont ces petites choses qui ont fait que vous avez récupéré cette force.

- Si je ne l'avais pas été, que se serait-il passé ? Est-ce que ça aurait été mon père…

- Non. Si la force vous a choisi vous et pas votre père, c'est que ça aurait été vous et personne d'autre. Et s'il n'y avait eu personne, et bien, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit, elle serait tout simplement restée endormie pour encore quelques longues années.

- Je vois.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes qui dura cinq bonnes minutes. La petite créature attendait que son Maître ait fait le point sur tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait besoin d'un petit temps de compréhension et d'adaptation. Il le vit se rouler en boule sur le côté tout en ne réussissant pas à replier ses ailes comme il le fallait. Il lui apprendrait. Il le vit fermer doucement les yeux. La fatigue prenait le dessus. Il avait essayé de tout emmagasiner d'un coup, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il devait dormir tant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Lui-même partit faire un tour du manoir, il devait surveiller les lieux pendant que son maître dormait au cas où.

¤

Au manoir Jedusor, c'était l'incompréhension totale. Tout se déroulait pourtant bien. Ils avaient tout fait comme il le fallait. Le miroir était apparu. Il avait donné quelques images. Et tout s'était brouillé et avait commencé à se fendiller de partout. Et depuis, Voldemort était en rage. Il avait jeté quelques doloris de-ci delà pour passer ses nerfs et était parti s'enfermer dans la petite salle où personne n'avait le droit de le déranger.

En attendant le retour du Maître, Lucius et Severus étaient en train de jeter des sorts pour nettoyer les morceaux du miroir qui redevenaient petit à petit de l'eau.

- Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui a pu se passer.

- Moi non plus. Tout était parfait. L'éclipse, l'incantation, la sorcellerie. La seule chose qui aurait pu briser ça, c'est une magie bien plus puissante. Mais qui aurait une magie comme celle-là ici ? Et encore je ne sais même pas si Potter aurait été capable de faire ça.

Les deux hommes se turent un instant avant de soupirer de concert.

- En fin de compte, on n'en a finalement pas appris autant que ça sur la potentielle cachette de Potter.

- Ce gamin est vraiment une perte de temps. Le Lord ne veut pas se lancer tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr de ne pas trouver Potter sur sa route. Mais cela va faire un an que nous attaquons sans relâche, pas une seule fois il ne s'est montré. Et le temps passe et passe.

Ils se tournèrent vers Bellatrix qui agitait sa baguette nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas tord, mais venant d'elle ce n'était pas grave. Elle était trop proche du Lord comme eux pour tenter quelque chose contre lui par rébellion. Mais les autres, les moins tempérés, les avides de sang finiraient par ne plus vouloir attendre et là, Voldemort serait obligé – tout pouvoir qu'il avait – de se plier ou il allait vraiment perdre son armée. C'était bien de rester dans l'ombre, tapis, attendant sa proie, mais si celle-ci ne venait pas, il fallait aller la chercher.

- Ne vous souciez pas d'eux, ils ne se rebelleront pas.

Lucius posa son regard sur Neal Sorel, le garçon qui remplaçait Draco lors de la cérémonie. Il était arrivé ici quelques temps avant le blond et avait su se rendre particulièrement utile en tant que chef de groupe lors des attaques. Il faisait souvent partie du premier bataillon et ne manquait que très rarement à sa mission.

- Avec vous comme chef, il est certain qu'ils sont bien menés.

Neal sourit avant de remettre une de ses mèches rousses en place. Il était plus vieux que Draco de quelques années et surtout plus cruel. Le garçon posa d'ailleurs son regard sur Lucius et sourit.

- Il faudra que je remercie votre fils par ailleurs pour m'avoir laissé participer à cette cérémonie. Sans son désistement, je n'aurais jamais pu.

- Il m'a dit qu'il vous sentait plus apte à être présent ici que lui.

- C'est un garçon encore timide qui n'a pas connaissance des ressources qu'il possède. Mais quand on voit son père, on se dit qu'il ne pourra que devenir un grand homme.

Il fit une petite révérence avant de quitter la petite salle, s'excusant car il devait rejoindre ses troupes. Severus se tourna alors vers Lucius qui regardait le garçon disparaître. Il ne lui laissait pas une impression de totale confiance.

- Toi aussi tu ne le sens pas ce garçon.

- Il est trop, comment pourrais-je le dire, insaisissable.

- C'est pour cela que le Maître ne l'a placé qu'en tête de cavalerie. Il ne veut pas qu'une telle tête d'effronté soit trop près de lui. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui passer par la tête.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui regardait ses ongles.

- Le souci étant que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de soupçonner tout le monde comme ça, sans preuve. Ce Neal Sorel n'a pour le moment rien fait qui puisse paraître tendancieux. Et puis il me semble que le Lord s'occupe déjà de l'avoir à l'œil.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'ai vu ce sale petit rat tourner autour des escadrons avant la cérémonie.

- Dans ce cas laissons faire le Maître comme il l'entend.

Ils se saluèrent et en compagnie de Severus, Lucius partit rejoindre ses appartements. Seulement alors qu'ils traversaient tous les deux le long couloir principal, un homme vint les accoster.

- Messieurs, le Maître veut vous voir ?

- Bien.

Les deux hommes bifurquèrent donc au premier croisement pour rejoindre la salle de Voldemort. Ils donnèrent trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait actionné la poignée. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'antre de la bête tellement il y faisait sombre et que la sensation d'angoisse était présente. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol froid.

- Vous nous avez demandés Maître ?

- Oui. Mais tout d'abord Lucius, pourquoi ton fils n'était-il pas présent ? Il ne me semble pas avoir remarqué sa fine silhouette dans les rangs.

Le blond releva doucement la tête pour répondre.

- Il pensait que sa présence n'aiderait pas à la cérémonie. Il a préféré donner sa place au jeune Neal Sorel qu'il trouvait plus qualifié en magie pour vous aider.

- Je vois. Ton fils est encore trop vulnérable mon cher Lucius. Il ne voit pas le potentiel qu'il possède. Ces attentions sont louables. Le jeune Sorel est en effet quelqu'un doté d'une puissance magique conséquente.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'un sifflement se faisait entendre. Le fidèle serpent de Voldemort venait de s'installer à ses pieds, roulé en boule.

- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui lors de l'éclipse est un phénomène qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Seulement, j'en ai tout de même vu assez pour qu'on essaye de trouver cette cabane. Vous allez me monter deux groupes pour me la retrouver. Je veux qu'ils sillonnent toute l'Angleterre.

- Bien Maître.

- Le jeune Draco fera partie de l'expédition.

- Nous allons de ce pas la préparer.

Ils prirent congés en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se regardèrent. Ils allaient devoir retrouver une cabane, dans une montagne. Ça allait être simple, si on ne se cantonnait qu'à l'Angleterre, le tour serait vite fait. En s'y prenant bien, en une semaine, ils auraient tout parcouru. Mais le miroir, le fait qu'il se fissure et se brise ne rassurait pas. Qui avait pu avoir la force magique de faire ça ? Un membre de l'Ordre ? Dans ce cas ils étaient peut-être déjà au courant de ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Lucius tourna doucement la tête.

- Ne te fais donc pas de souci inutilement, nous la trouverons cette cabane.

- Nous avons même intérêt. Le Maître ne laissera pas passer cette erreur avec ce qui vient de se produire.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la chambre de Draco. Lucius frappa et attendit. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il recommença. Mais toujours rien. Tournant la poignée, il entra dans la pièce et la trouva vide. Severus le suivit et fut tout aussi surpris de ne pas y trouver le blond.

- C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Il est peut-être sorti ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Va voir Narcissa, il est peut-être avec elle.

Lucius hocha de la tête et d'un pas rapide, il alla retrouver la salle où son épouse devait être, en compagnie sûrement d'autres mangemorts. Ils devaient préparer une attaque pour bientôt. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper et trouva un petit groupe de personnes autour d'une carte mais nulle trace de la chevelure blonde de son fils. Sa femme par contre se leva à son arrivée.

- Lucius mon époux, que se passe-t-il ?

- Pourrais-je vous parler quelques secondes ma chère ?

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Elle regarda l'air grave son mari.

- Allez-vous me dire ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Je ne trouve pas Draco.

- Draco. Il n'était pas censé être avec vous à la cérémonie ?

- Si mais je suis passé le voir avant, il avait laissé sa place à Neal Sorel.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, il n'a jamais trouvé que sa place était si proche du maître alors qu'il était si faible selon lui.

- Oui. Mais depuis le Maître nous a donné une mission et je ne trouve pas Draco. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils avant de passer un de ses doigts dans ses boucles de cheveux.

- Il doit être quelque part dans le manoir. Allez voir à la bibliothèque.

- Je vais y aller.

- Mais calmez-vous mon bon mari. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous mettre dans tous ces états. Notre fils est un grand garçon, il a simplement dû aller vagabonder quelque part dans le manoir.

- Sûrement. J'y vais alors.

Elle lui sourit avant de retourner dans la petite salle pour finir les plans de leur prochaine attaque. Lucius, resté seul dans le couloir, se mit en marche vers la bibliothèque. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, il était persuadé qu'il ne l'y trouverait pas. Et c'est ce qui se passa. L'endroit était presque désertique. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, Severus arriva le visage inquiet.

- J'ai été voir dans la serre, mais personne.

- Il n'est pas ici non plus.

Ils passèrent le manoir au peigne fin n'omettant aucun endroit, mais jamais Draco ne fit son apparition. Il n'était plus ici. Ou alors, vraiment bien caché. Leurs pas les menèrent de nouveau à la chambre. Elle était toujours aussi vide. Lucius s'assit sur le lit pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait traversé la tête de son fils. C'est à ce moment là que Severus remarqua quelque chose.

- Il a dû sortir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien sa cape n'est plus là. Il a dû quitter le manoir Jedusor.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, ils se rendirent à la salle de 'transplanage'. Celui qui s'occupait de garder cette pièce était assis dans un coin et lisait la gazette sorcière. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes entrer.

- Vous voulez ?

- Est-ce qu'une personne serait venue transplaner ?

- Non. Je viens de prendre mon tour et il n'y a personne, mais je peux vérifier le registre.

- Faites donc.

L'homme prit le cahier sur le côté qui se remplissait automatiquement dès que quelqu'un transplanait. Mesure de sécurité pour savoir qui sortait et entrait. L'homme releva un sourcil ce qui inquiéta les deux autres.

- Quelqu'un a en effet transplané, mais son nom n'a pas été marqué. On dirait qu'il a été effacé. Cela a dû se faire lors de la relève.

- Et on ne connaît pas la destination ?

- Non plus, c'est étrange ça.

Severus fit quelques pas et prit le livre des mains de l'homme. Il le feuilleta rapidement avant de trouver le nom de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci avait fait quelques missions bateau, mais trois fois il trouva le nom du Manoir Malfoy dans les destinations. Il referma le tout et remercia le gardien.

- Nous allons faire part de ce problème au Maître.

- Je peux le faire vous savez.

- Ne vous déplacez pas au risque de laisser quelqu'un recommencer. Nous devons de toute manière aller le voir.

- Dans ce cas…

Le gardien hocha de la tête et se remit à lire son journal dès que les deux hommes furent sortis. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin pour discuter.

- Alors ?

- Et bien, je pense qu'il a dû aller au manoir Malfoy, c'est une des destinations qui lui sont attribuées. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir effacer son nom.

- Alors qu'il ne le fait jamais. C'est certes étrange. Je vais aller le chercher, de toute manière il faut que je passe voir notre espion pour voir s'il n'aurait pas des renseignements sur cette cabane. Pendant ce temps, toi tu t'occupes de faire les équipes.

Severus acquiesça et regarda Lucius partir en direction de sa chambre afin de prendre ses affaires. Resté seul, le brun sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui. Il avait toujours tout fait pour essayer de tenir sa parole de s'occuper de Draco, même depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés tous les deux ici il y a presqu'un an. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Puis soudain quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. On était le 5 juin. C'était l'année des 18 ans du blond et personne ne lui avait souhaité, même pas son père, ou même sa mère. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés par l'éclipse. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait voulu retourner au manoir. Il chassa toutes les idées noires de son cerveau et partit mettre au point la mission.

¤

Sur le sol de la bibliothèque, Draco commençait doucement mais sûrement à se réveiller. Il reconnut le sol carrelé de la salle, il se releva doucement sur une main et fit le tour du regard. Il mettait ses idées en ordre dans sa tête. Tout était un peu flou et trop vague. Il se frotta doucement les yeux, une légère douleur dans la main lui fit prendre conscience des égratignures qu'il s'était faites. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de tout assimiler que le petit dragon nain apparaissait devant sa figure le faisant sursauter.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

- Désolé. Vous êtes réveillé ?

- Maintenant oui, bel et bien.

- Parfait.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Soul, je suis un dragon gardien et je suis de l'élément de l'eau.

- D'où ta couleur bleue.

- Tout à fait. Je suis là pour vous aider et vous soutenir dans votre mission.

- Je vois… mission ?

- Oui. En tant que Maître dragon, votre devoir est de protéger la planète.

Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Ça allait encore être compliqué.

- Attends, je récapitule. Je suis le dernier Maître dragon et en plus de ça, je suis bicolore. Et tu ajoutes qu'en plus, je dois protéger la planète.

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas réveillé, c'est ça ?

Le petit dragon secoua la tête devant la mauvaise foi de son maître. Il comprenait qu'il soit dérouté, et pour l'avoir observé pendant des années, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver cela réel. Mais d'un autre côté, qui accepterait ça comme ça d'un coup ? Il fallait faire preuve de patience.

- Maître, ce n'est pas un rêve. Vous êtes bien l'héritier des maîtres dragons, vous avez deux couleurs et votre devoir est de protéger la planète. Vous l'avez vous-même vu, elle se meurt. La guerre que les sorciers sont en train de mener la détruit. Ils ne font pas attention à elle et dévastent sans remord des forêts entières. Il arrive un moment où la Terre ne peut plus se régénérer.

- Alors il faut que je la protége ? Mais elle a déjà un héros.

- Harry Potter ? En effet. Seulement, il est né pour se battre contre Voldemort. C'est un sorcier. Un humain. Vous, vous étiez un humain avant de devenir maître dragon. A présent, vos préoccupations sont le devenir de la Terre et pas le devenir de l'espèce humaine. Chacun à son gardien et non héros comme vous le dites. Harry Potter a été choisi pour lutter contre Voldemort, vous, vous avez été choisi pour protéger ce monde de ce combat.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais protéger la terre. J'ai participé à cette guerre. Ma famille…

- Oui. Mais je vous ai expliqué que c'est ce qui vous donnait les deux couleurs. Et pour la protéger, il va vous falloir plusieurs choses.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

- Il va vous falloir la dent du Grand Dragon qui se trouve dans le sanctuaire des montagnes d'Ecosse.

Voyant le regard dubitatif de son maître, Soul reprit son explication.

- La dent du Grand Dragon est un bijou que les héritiers doivent porter pour pouvoir protéger la terre. C'est en quelque sorte un canalisateur. Lorsque votre magie sera libérée vous en aurez besoin impérativement, sinon vous risquerez de partager ce qu'endure la Terre.

Le regard de Draco se fit effrayé. Soul fit bouger sa queue et voleta légèrement.

- C'est avant tout pour cela que nous devons mettre la main sur le Livre des Gardiens.

- Le Livre des Gardiens ?

- Oui, c'est un livre explicatif écrit par les héritiers afin d'enseigner aux suivants comment tout doit se passer.

- Et on le trouve où ce livre ?

Draco avait réussi à s'asseoir convenablement malgré le poids de ses ailes.

- Le dernier héritier l'a confié à une personne digne de confiance. Malheureusement celle-ci n'est plus.

- Et donc, où est-il ?

- A Poudlard.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent avant de devenir des fentes.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Absolument pas.

- Et tu crois que je vais pouvoir récupérer ce livre alors que j'ai été banni de Poudlard.

- Il va pourtant le falloir. Vous devez le lire et puis dedans, il y a l'incantation pour libérer vos pouvoirs avant d'aller chercher la dent.

- Parce que tu ne le sais pas toi ?

Soul fit claquer sa queue.

- Je ne sais pas tout non plus. Il y a des choses qui ne se transmettent que de Maître dragon à héritier. Moi je ne suis que votre gardien et votre guide.

- Je vois.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- Il va falloir que je retourne à Poudlard pour un foutu livre. Ça ne va pas être simple.

- En effet, mais je suis certain que vous trouverez une idée. En attendant, il va falloir que nous quittions cet endroit.

Soul voleta rapidement vers la grande baie vitrée de la bibliothèque pour regarder au-dehors. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait une présence étrangère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Soul ?

- On vient.

La peur put se lire sur le visage du blond. On avait dû se rendre compte de son absence et repérer l'endroit où il avait transplaner grâce au registre. Il avait perdu du temps à dormir. Si on le trouvait ici, avec ses ailes, qu'allait-on penser ? Et puis il ne savait pas qui allait arriver. Il tenta alors de se mettre debout mais retomba ostensiblement en arrière. Soul vint le retrouver et souffla.

- Vos ailes, elles font partis de vous, repliez-les.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme vous replieriez votre bras.

Draco ferma les yeux, il plia son bras, c'était tout à fait normal, mais une aile. Il tenta déjà de la faire bouger. Il sentit une petite douleur se faire dans son dos, mais il savait que ça marchait. Et l'encouragement de Soul lui prouvait que c'était exact. Il la bougea encore une fois avant de tenter de la replier. Il lui fallut réitérer trois fois avant que l'aile droite soit correctement rangée le long de son dos. Ayant compris le fonctionnement, la seconde fut rapidement près de la première. Il essaya alors de se mettre debout, chancela, fit quelques pas, s'appuya à la table et lâcha le tout. Il tenait debout, c'était bon. Soul fit le tour de la pièce en volant et agitant la queue.

- Il se rapproche. Nous devons partir.

- Par où ?

- L'étage.

L'héritier hocha de la tête avant de prendre les escaliers pour monter au balcon. Alors qu'il poussait la porte menant à l'étage, celle de la bibliothèque s'actionnait. Il se plaqua contre l'étagère et vit son père pénétrer les lieux. Celui-ci fit vivement le tour de la salle et son regard se posa sur la glace au sol. Draco resta pour regarder alors que Soul lui murmurait de le rejoindre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse voir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on sache tout de suite qu'il était un maître dragon. Il serait alors très vite pourchassé. Mais le blond ne pouvait décrocher son regard de son père qui était parti à sa recherche. Il le vit alors ramasser le miroir, puis remarquer quelque chose au sol. Il avait laissé du sang sur le carrelage. Faisant un mouvement trop vif pour regarder ses mains, il fit tomber un livre juste derrière lui. Si Soul avait pu, il se serait tapé la tête de dépit. Lucius releva la sienne.

- Draco ?

Le blond plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas respirer tellement son cœur battait fort.

- Draco je sais que tu es ici. Le Maître veut que nous partions en mission. Il veut que nous retrouvions Potter. Il a demandé à ce que tu fasses partie de l'escadron.

Alors ils avaient une piste pour retrouver Harry Potter. Enfin une piste. La cabane dans la montagne. A part ça, il n'avait rien. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant eux.

- Draco ! Cesse de jouer à cache-cache et viens tout de suite.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Draco n'osa pas bouger de peur de se faire démasquer mais en même temps, de ne plus entendre son père ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Soul qui restait caché dans l'ombre du couloir essayait d'attirer l'attention de son maître, mais c'était peine perdue. Au lieu de dire de lui qu'il était un couard, il aurait plutôt dû dire qu'il était trop curieux et inconscient du danger. Il le vit s'approcher doucement de la rambarde pour repérer son père. Seulement quand ses orbes se posèrent sur la salle, celle-ci était vide. Il le chercha alors activement et le trouva dans les escaliers, et dans peu de temps il pourrait le voir. A quatre pattes, il s'engouffra dans le couloir et Soul ferma la porte. Il entendit son père se ruer dessus et taper contre le bois.

- OUVRE-MOI DRACO ! A QUOI TU JOUES ?!!

Draco ne se laissa pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait encore à dire qu'il détalait comme il le pouvait avec le poids de ses ailes dans le dos. Il tourna au premier tournant et entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte et tournant la clé avant – d'un mouvement de baguette – de jeter un sort. Soul était déjà à la fenêtre.

- Par là.

- Tu es malade. Je ne sais pas voler moi.

Soul grogna. Draco ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda la hauteur. Il était tout de même au premier étage et autant dire que la chute ferait mal. Le dragon nain était déjà dehors, l'attendant visiblement.

- Ecoutez-moi Maître, vous êtes un Maître dragon, vous pouvez voler. Vous avez des ailes, il suffit juste de les actionner comme moi. Regardez.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour lui montrer comment faire mais le blond n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir essayer. A la place, il fit volte face et ouvrit son placard, il attrapa son balai caché dans le double fond. Ce n'était pas son beau balai mais un ancien qu'il avait eu étant petit. Il le gardait précieusement ici. Montant dessus, il sursauta lorsqu'on tapa contre sa porte de chambre. Son père était bien rapide. Il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre et s'élança dans le ciel. Au passage, il attrapa Soul et le plus vite possible, il prit de l'avance sur son père qui s'énervait contre l'obstacle. Alors qu'il quittait le parc, il entendit un grand bruit signe que la porte avait cédé. Il accéléra et soupira lorsque les arbres de la forêt le cachèrent. A présent, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard et de récupérer ce livre sans se faire écorcher vif.

**A suivre…**

**  
**Miffi à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre d'avant. Cela fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir vos petits mots.  
J'espère que le chapitre que vous venez de lire vous aura plu, sachant qu'il commence à mettre un peu plus en place l'histoire.  
Prochain chapitre dans un mois. 

Kisu.


	3. Se découvrir

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**PS** : Tout ce qui concerne les dragons a été trouvé sur le net et ne sort donc nullement de mon imagination bien que des adaptations aient été faites.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter, il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The** **dragon's heir. **

_**Se découvrir**_

Draco volait en direction de Poudlard sur son balai, sauf que celui-ci commençait à perdre de l'altitude. Il s'en doutait, il ne l'aurait jamais porté jusqu'à l'école. Il était bien trop vieux et trop fin pour le supporter lui et ses ailes. Mais pourtant, il continuait à espérer qu'il le mènerait à bon port. L'espoir fut vint, quelques mètres plus tard, lorsqu' il commença à piquer droit vers le sol. Draco jura alors qu'ils étaient juste au-dessus de Pré-au-lard. Soul voletait autour sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

- 'tain de balai de merde.

- Déployez vos ailes.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, je vais m'écraser.

- Oh parce qu'en restant sur ce balai vous allez faire autrement.

Draco releva la tête et lança à la bestiole un regard noir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il ne savait pas s'en servir. Il pourrait faire quoi, aller trois mètres plus loin à tout casser.

- Pas le temps de faire des caprices, utilisez vos ailes.

Bien obligé, Draco lâcha totalement son balai et débuta une chute libre de quelques mètres avant de déployer ses ailes. Une prise au vent le ralentit mais le sol se rapprochait toujours.

- Mais comment ça marche ? S'énerva Draco.

Soul le voyait battre des bras mais pas des ailes. Ils étaient mal partis. Mais qui lui avait fichu un Maître comme ça ? Il avait certes toutes les qualités pour devenir un Maître Dragon important, il avait les ailes de couleur noire et de couleur blanche. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un héritier de magie aussi démesuré n'avait pas vu le jour et il fallait qu'il soit aussi empoté.

- Vous allez toucher le sol Maître.

Draco grogna et ferma les yeux. Allez, il fallait rester calme, inspirer, expirer, ses ailes faisaient partie intégrale de lui et il était maître de son corps. Les appendices commencèrent à bouger, lentement, puis plus rapidement battant furieusement l'air. Soul fut soulagé de le voir remonter légèrement. Mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il zigzaguait et penchait sur le côté droit. Le principal était tout de même qu'il remonte vers le ciel et non qu'il s'écrase au sol. Alors que le petit dragon lui donnait quelques astuces pour se maintenir à une altitude tout en volant droit, ils entrèrent dans la superficie du parc de Poudlard. Soul prononça quelques paroles pour qu'ils se fondent dans le ciel. Draco regardait un point fixe droit devant comme le lui avait conseillé la créature.

- On ne va pas avoir d'ennuis ?

- Non. Poudlard est protégé par de nombreux sorts depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Seulement, ils ne peuvent empêcher tout le monde de rentrer. Ainsi les créatures n'étant affiliées ni au bien ni au mal peuvent passer les barrières invisibles.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Parce que je suis votre gardien et que je me dois d'en savoir un maximum pour vous protéger.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux après ces mots. Draco fixait toujours son point dans le vide, et Soul observait l'activité en dessous. Il y avait des membres de l'Ordre qui patrouillaient autour. Poudlard, depuis sa réouverture, était une vraie forteresse, mais la directrice avait décidé de protéger un maximum les enfants tout en ne les empêchant pas de recevoir une éducation. Alors que Soul se retournait pour voir où en était Draco, il ne vit plus personne. Il baissa la tête et le vit perdre de l'altitude. Il avait du mal à voler. Il le rejoignit inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai plus de force. Je n'arrive plus à voler.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude, ça doit être ça. Il faut que vous teniez encore un peu.

- Je…

Le blond ferma les yeux et tenta de faire encore quelques mètres mais ensuite, ses ailes se figèrent et il tomba tête la première, en piquet vers la forêt interdite. Les branches d'arbres ralentirent sa chute, il tenta de se rattraper mais ne put que s'écorcher un peu plus. Son dos heurta ensuite une grosse branche, il gémit de douleur avant de tomber dans la boue. Soul se posa rapidement à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

- Maître, Maître Draco ?

Un gémissement se fit entendre, la chute avait été dure. Il avait des branchettes un peu partout dans les ailes, des feuilles dans les cheveux et il avait des égratignures sur la moindre parcelle de peau, sans compter ses vêtements dans un piteux état. Il était bien beau le Draco Malfoy dans cette situation.

- Dites-moi quelque chose ?

- Je…

Et ce fut le trou noir pour l'héritier. Soul voleta alors rapidement autour de son maître. Il était vraiment dans un sale état et impossible de le soigner. Il prononça rapidement quelque chose alors qu'il entendait des pas venir vers eux. D'un coup, il devint invisible pour ne pas se faire prendre. Si on le prenait en compagnie d'un humain, on pourrait se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Son regard se reporta rapidement sur Draco qui gémissait. Celui-ci papillonna des cils avant de tenter de se relever difficilement. Tout son corps était engourdi, il avait du mal à sentir ses jambes, les poignets sur lesquelles il s'appuyait le lançaient. Il releva la tête pour voir la chute qu'il venait de faire et la rabaissa tout de suite quand il vit que tout tournait autour de lui. Un craquement juste à côté lui fit tourner la tête, il allait lancer quelque chose de cinglant à Soul mais ses orbes tombèrent sur une paire de bottes énormes. Il remonta doucement, peau de bête, puis odeur épouvantable qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au visage, il rebaissa la tête en soupirant. Il n'aurait pas pu plus mal tombé. Hagrid était là.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Sa grosse main vint l'attraper au niveau du col du reste de sa chemise et le porta jusqu'à son visage. Draco n'avait même pas la force de se débattre, il sentait juste ses bras, ses jambes et surtout ses ailes aussi lourds que du plomb.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? Vous ne devriez pas pouvoir…

Un bruit venant du bosquet fit sursauter Hagrid. Celui-ci plissa les yeux s'attendant à voir arriver une horde de mangemorts, mais non, à la place c'était l'un des habitants de la forêt. Un centaure pour être précis. Celui-ci posa son regard sur Draco puis sur Hagrid.

- C'était écrit dans les étoiles, la lune a rencontré le soleil et le sang a rendu son verdict.

Draco avait du mal à comprendre ce que disait le demi cheval. Hagrid le secoua un peu alors qu'il s'adressait au Centaure.

- Je ne comprends pas ton charabia.

- Il faut faire attention. Les étoiles ne se trompent jamais. Il apporte la connaissance.

Et il partit tout aussi vite, laissant tout le monde sans comprendre. Hagrid resta un moment à fixer le bosquet puis posa son regard sur le blond qui grimaçait sous la douleur.

- De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix.

Il le chargea sur son dos et partit en direction du château. Soul vint voleter au niveau de la tête de Draco alors que le garde-chasse lui parlait.

- Tu as intérêt à apporter quelque chose qui pourra sauver ta peau. La directrice n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur en ce moment.

Draco ancra son regard dans celui du petit dragon bleu qu'il était le seul à voir apparemment et lui posa une question muette. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hagrid n'avait rien dit concernant ses ailes. La créature allait lui répondre mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

- Tu m'écoutes sale mangemort. J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais, sinon tu seras jeté sans ménagement aux créatures.

L'héritier frémit et finit par soupirer. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Est-ce qu'on lui donnerait au moins quelques soins s'il parlait ? Arriverait-il à trouver ce foutu livre ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans la bibliothèque et pourtant, il y avait passé du temps à lire les ouvrages. Il faudrait alors aller dans la réserve. Il ne pourrait donc faire ça que la nuit. Il releva doucement la tête pour voir le soleil lentement décliner à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'il le fasse ce soir, ne pas perdre plus de temps.

Les couloirs étaient vides signe qu'il était l'heure de manger, tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle. Draco laissa quelques instants son esprit passer en revue les souvenirs qu'il avait dans ce château et cessa le tout lorsqu'il en arriva à sa sixième année. Il sentit qu'on montait un escalier en colimaçon. Le bureau du directeur, ou plutôt de la directrice était toujours au même endroit. Il fut jeté sans ménagement au sol au milieu de la petite salle circulaire. Hagrid se tourna vers les tableaux.

- Vous le gardez à l'œil, de toute manière, il ne pourra pas quitter la pièce, je vais chercher la directrice.

Et il disparut, laissant seuls, Soul et Draco. Le blond tenta de se redresser, mais la force lui manquait. Il se traîna tout de même sous les chuchotements des portraits vers un petit miroir qui se trouvait adossé contre le mur. Une fois devant, il soupira devant son état. Il se demandait comment cet abruti d'Hagrid avait pu le reconnaître. Il retira l'une des feuilles qu'il avait dans les cheveux avant de remarquer qu'il manquait quelque chose à son image. Sa main vint rencontrer son aile. Elle était là, son poids ainsi que sa présence contre sa main le lui prouvait, mais dans la glace, elle n'y était pas. Soul vint se poser sur le rebord du miroir.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça – murmura-t-il de manière à ce que les tableaux ne l'entendent pas – personne à part vous ne peut les toucher vu qu'elles font partie de votre corps, par contre, on ne les voit plus du tout. C'est une sorte d'illusion.

Draco hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour répondre quoi que ce soit et de toute manière, c'était plus simple de ne rien dire que de se faire entendre par les tableaux. La porte s'actionna de nouveau et Draco tourna la tête pour voir entrer Minerva McGonagall ainsi que Remus Lupin. Le blond se demanda ce que le loup-garou pouvait bien faire ici. La directrice le regarda avec dédain.

- Remus.

Celui-ci releva le blond et l'aida à s'asseoir devant le bureau dans la petite salle à côté. Draco dut s'installer sur le bord, car même repliées et inexistantes pour les autres, ses ailes le dérangeaient. Soul s'installa sur l'accoudoir. Son ex-professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas changé, toujours cet air strict, bien qu'un peu fatiguée.

- Alors Monsieur Malfoy, que me vaut votre visite ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, Remus conjura un verre d'eau et le tendit au captif. Draco remercia d'un simple petit mouvement de tête. Il n'arrivait plus à haïr le loup-garou, après tout il était en partie animal. Son monde de sang pur sorcier s'était effondré depuis qu'il avait fui. Il but le verre d'eau d'une traite et déglutit.

- Nous allons faire plus simplement et commencer par le début. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il vous avait trouvé dans la forêt interdite. Comment avez-vous pu passer les barrières ?

- Je n'ai pas de pensées mauvaises envers le château.

Il reconnut à peine sa voix enrouée. Il se racla la gorge pour qu'elle soit un peu plus claire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que je suis simplement venu vous apporter des renseignements.

La directrice fronça les sourcils.

- Et vous pensez que nous allons vous croire sans émettre le moindre doute. Vous êtes un mangemort Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez tué et fait beaucoup de mal.

- Je le sais.

Draco baissa la tête.

- Vous avez tué Albus Dumbledore, vous n'avez peut-être pas porté le coup, mais vous y avez contribué. Vous vous êtes enfui avec Severus Snape. Et vous avez participé activement à des assauts en donnant la mort à des hommes qui ne vous avaient rien fait.

- Je sais.

- Vous reconnaissez vos actes.

- Oui. Je les reconnais.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux brillants avec détermination. Soul fut heureux de voir qu'il commençait à prendre de l'assurance.

- Vous pensez peut-être que je faisais ça avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore alors qu'on m'avait mis le couteau sous la gorge, j'ai fait tomber la couverture de Severus, le Maître m'a puni et j'ai fini par tuer. J'ai assassiné, mes mains sont couvertes de sang. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a…

- Ne me dites surtout pas qu'on a toujours le choix. Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous ne l'avons pas toujours. Il y a des erreurs que l'on porte toujours telle une croix, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de juger une personne sans la connaître.

- Monsieur Malfoy…

- Chacun porte sa croix, j'ai la mienne, vous avez la vôtre, je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier. A présent je vous apporte des renseignements sur le phénomène de l'éclipse, si vous n'en voulez pas, je ne vous les donnerai pas.

Draco se tut et croisa ses bras sur son ventre. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il espérait avoir été convainquant. Minerva regarda Remus qui hocha la tête. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant le plus jeune et ancra son regard dans le sien. Son instinct ne lui signifiait rien. Il ne sentait aucune agressivité mais quelque chose de lourd, comme un secret qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer.

- Il a fait quelque chose lors de l'éclipse n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Oui, une cérémonie.

Remus soupira et se releva avant d'aller s'installer contre le mur.

- Une cérémonie dites-vous ?

- Oui, mais avant de vous en dire plus j'aimerais votre parole.

Minerva arqua un sourcil.

- Que vous soyez encore en vie est déjà une bien grande chose pour que vous ne puissiez demander autre chose.

- Mais je ne vous demanderais pas quelque chose ne concernant pas ma vie. J'aimerais juste votre hospitalité, mon père sait que j'ai fui le Manoir Jedusor, je vous demande simplement de me garder ici quelque temps, à l'abri.

- Je…

- Minerva, je pense que c'est équitable. S'il a pu passer les barrières et que même le centaure n'ait rien tenté contre lui, nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- Si vous le dites Remus, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas tord.

Le tour était joué, Draco le savait. Il raconta alors – après qu'elle lui ait promis de le garder ici à l'infirmerie ce soir avant de le transférer ailleurs sous leur protection – ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve mais en leur faisant croire qu'il y avait assisté. La cabane, la montagne. Son ancien professeur de Métamorphose déglutit lorsqu'il lui dit qu'ils allaient tenter de retrouver Harry Potter coût que coût afin de pouvoir lancer la dernière offensive après sa mort.

- Et cette cérémonie s'est bien déroulée ? Jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui.

Soul jubilait intérieurement, il fallait qu'ils y croient jusqu'au bout.

- Et tu ne serais pas capable de nous décrire plus clairement le lieu.

- J'étais trop loin pour ça. Mais je peux vous dire que cet endroit se trouve obligatoirement dans l'ombre de l'éclipse.

La directrice allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque juste derrière la porte, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Remus l'ouvrit pour tomber sur Ron et Hermione qui visiblement tentaient d'écouter la conversation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur.

- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, par Merlin, que faites-vous ici ?

- Et bien, c'est que…

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

Remus soupira en voyant Hermione passer la porte l'air déterminé. Hagrid avait dû parler. Ron rejoignit son amie essayant de prendre la même crédibilité, mais il avait tout de même peur de la directrice.

- Vous devriez être avec les autres, tous les deux.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'Harry et que nous suivons les attaques de ce détraqué par la gazette. Nous sommes inquiets.

Minerva soupira avant de poser son regard sur Draco. Hermione tourna la tête vers le blond et plissa les yeux. Mais ce fut Ron qui prit les devants.

- Et vous allez croire cette sale petite fouine ?

- Weasel, la porte est derrière toi.

- Toi le mangemort, la ramène pas.

- Monsieur Weasley, ce garçon vient de nous apporter des renseignements capitaux alors je vous prie de vous tenir. De plus, votre place n'est pas ici.

Hermione empêcha le rouquin d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Draco se délectait de le voir se faire rabrouer de la sorte même si dans son état, il faisait peine à voir.

- Professeur, nous sommes juste inquiets. Nous ne demandons pas grand-chose. Juste des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Je le sais bien. Mais s'il n'a pas voulu vous mettre au courant de ses affaires, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une raison.

- Il veut nous protéger, mais nous sommes assez grands pour le faire nous-même.

Voyant que la conversation dégénérait et qu'elle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour lui. Draco se releva doucement, s'aidant au fauteuil.

- J'ai fait ma part de marché, à vous de faire la vôtre à présent.

Minerva hocha de la tête avant de prendre un morceau de papier et d'écrire quelque chose dessus. Elle le lui tendit ensuite avec la plume, il signa rapidement et lui rendit le tout.

- Bien, vous êtes à présent sous notre sécurité.

- QUOI ?

- Monsieur Weasley !

Draco se tourna vers les deux étudiants et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la porte. Remus allait l'accompagner quand la directrice les coupa dans leur élan.

- Remus, restez je vous prie. Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour accompagner Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Un petit mot voleta jusqu'au blond et celui-ci l'attrapa sans attendre la jeune fille. C'était bien sa veine, il allait faire tout le chemin en leur si charmante compagnie. Se tenant fermement à la rampe, il descendit les escaliers en faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Derrière, Hermione et Ron le suivaient sceptiquement. Soul voletait à ses côtés sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils traversaient lentement le couloir, se calant au rythme du blessé, Ron ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

- Elle est folle. C'est un mangemort. Comment pourrions-nous croire en sa parole ? Si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une ruse pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il nous mène en bateau, comme ce traître de Snape.

- Peut-être Ron, mais à ce stade, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous sommes dans un cul-de-sac.

- Mais en arriver à croire les sornettes d'un gosse pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle qui ne sait que baiser les robes…

Alors que Ron disait ça, il ne fit pas attention au fait que Draco s'était arrêté. Il lui rentra dedans et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Qu'est…

- Tu ne connais pas ma situation alors cesse de croire que tu sais tout.

- Ta situation de gosse de riche, de tueur, de sale gamin arrogant et imbu de lui-même.

- Non, d'un simple gosse dont le père était en prison, sa mère le couteau sous la gorge. Il ne lui restait donc qu'un seul moyen d'empêcher sa mort certaine, obéir. Aurais-tu laissé ta mère mourir comme ça, sans rien faire ?

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ne va pas dire que je nage dedans depuis que je suis tout petit, parce que j'avais beau scander haut et fort certaines choses, je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Il y a le paraître et le devenir qui sont bien différents.

Draco tourna les talons et se remit en marche. Il ajouta mentalement pour lui-même. « Si tu savais belette que je suis Maître dragon, tu réviserais ton jugement, comme moi » C'est dans ses pensées qu'il rejoignit l'infirmerie, ses paroles avaient fait mouche, les deux derrière ne parlaient plus. Il poussa la porte de la salle et l'infirmière fut rapidement sur eux. Il lui donna le papier et elle s'exécuta tout de suite, l'installant sur un des lits les plus au fond de la salle, elle le fit se déshabiller. Alors qu'elle remarqua que les deux autres étaient toujours là, elle les chassa avant de s'occuper de chaque blessure. Elle ne lui accorda pas un mot et exerça son devoir avec grande attention. Soul la regardait faire afin de voir si elle ne lui faisait pas quelque chose de mauvais. Puis, il eut le droit à une chemise de malade et un plateau de nourriture. Il dévora le tout avant de se rouler en boule dans son lit. Ses ailes le gênaient sous le tissu de son vêtement mais au moins, personne ne les voyait. Soul se glissa à ses côtés pour lui parler.

- Je vous réveillerai lorsqu'il sera l'heure d'y aller. En attendant dormez, vous en avez besoin.

- Je…j'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe.

- Il est vrai que tout cela s'est passé bien vite mais une fois que vous aurez lu le livre, tout s'éclairera.

Le blond hocha de la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il l'espérait, il voulait tout comprendre. Depuis qu'il était devenu mangemort, toute sa vie avait basculé. Il avait peur constamment. Comprenait à présent pourquoi les gens étaient terrifiés par cet homme au pouvoir si sombre. Homme ? Non ce monstre, car c'en était un. Son père lui en parlait tellement, il l'avait idéalisé. C'était bien trop tard qu'il avait compris que c'était une erreur. Vivre dans la peur, dans le noir, dans le sang, terrifié jusqu'au bout des ongles et surtout être seul et ne compter que sur soi-même. Il voulait quitter tout ça, il l'avait espéré de tout cœur et il avait enfin le moyen de prendre un nouveau chemin. Il s'endormit sur cette impression de renouveau.

¤

Il était minuit passé et Draco se faufilait dans les couloirs du château en direction de la bibliothèque. Soul l'avait réveillé un petit peu plus tôt et ils étaient partis. Les soins de l'infirmière lui avaient fait du bien, mais il clopinait toujours et ressentait des douleurs de-ci delà. Soul voletant invisible, lui donnait le feu vert pour avancer, lorsqu'un professeur ou un préfet passait, il le lui faisait savoir et se cachait. Ce fut un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils atteignirent la salle.

Draco traversa directement l'endroit pour se rendre à la réserve. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, remerciant Soul de l'avoir elle aussi rendu tout aussi invisible que ses ailes et lança le petit sort de lumière avant de se lancer à la recherche de son livre. Le petit dragon avait pris une rangée alors que lui faisait la suivante.

- Potions interdites, potions de contre-sorts, potions de mort, potions… Y a que des livres de potions ici. Ah, poisons sans souffrance, poisons de vengeance….

Il devait remonter le tout à l'envers. Il changea alors de rayon lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour tomber sur Hermione Granger, Préfète en chef jusqu'au bout des ongles, le menaçant de sa baguette. Il grogna en la voyant et fit voler d'un mouvement vif la baguette de la jeune fille dans sa main. Elle avait été surprise de l'entendre émettre un tel son. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, s'il en venait à faire le même bruit de gorge que les dragons, il n'allait pas passer inaperçu.

- Bon alors écoute-moi bien Granger. Si tu émets ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je t'assomme.

- Je…

Draco lui lança un regard noir brillant et elle se tut tout de suite.

- Assis maintenant.

Elle obéit tout en regardant le blond se diriger vers le rayon des G. Il disparut un court instant avant de réapparaître. Il ne s'assit pas trop loin de la jeune fille afin de garder un œil sur elle. Regardant la couverture, il passa sa main dessus pour faire partir toute la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. En lettre d'or était inscrit le nom du livre alors que le revêtement était d'une couleur marron écailleuse.

- Alors c'est lui ?

- Oui.

Hermione releva un sourcil en entendant une voix mais personne. Draco ouvrit alors précautionneusement l'ouvrage et commença à lire. Le tout était écrit en italique presque illisiblement à l'encre noire.

_Le Livre des Gardiens a été écrit pour les futurs maîtres dragons. Chacun à leur tour, ils pourront lire ce livre afin de comprendre qui ils sont véritablement et quel est leur rôle sur Terre. Un dragon gardien les accompagnera tout le long de leur périple et de leur apprentissage. Il faut savoir que nous ne sommes pas appréciés des sorciers, nous sommes pour eux une énigme et une force bien trop puissante pour qu'ils nous laissent en vie. Mais au final, ce qui nous diffère, ce n'est que nos attentions. Nous sommes des protecteurs, nous sommes là pour protéger et faire en sorte que la Terre, la Nature, la Faune, la Flore, ne soient pas dégradés par la folie des hommes. Le réveil d'un Maître Dragon se fait lors d'une éclipse totale, la plupart du temps, ces éclipses arrivent lorsque la Terre se voit au plus mal et qu'elle réclame aux astres un bienfaiteur. C'est alors que nous naissons, nous Maître dragon. Nous ne sommes ni le bien, ni le mal. Nous ne devons pas porter un regard de jugement sur les actes que font les hommes, nous ne sommes là que pour aider. Il faut toujours comprendre cela, laissez aux hommes leurs combats et garder pour nous les nôtres. Cela peut avant tout paraître égoïste alors que nous étions sorciers avant de devenir Maître Dragon, mais c'est la vérité.  
J'invite à présent l'héritier à lire la suite de ce livre. _

Draco tourna alors la page. La dizaine qui suivit fut consacrée à l'histoire du peuple avant sa destruction et comment il avait pu échapper aux sorciers en se cachant au sein d'eux. Le blond sentait la haine monter en lui alors qu'il lisait avec quelles atrocités tous avaient été massacrés par la peur des hommes à leur encontre. Et il se disait que c'était à présent la même chose qui recommençait. On vouait une haine sans merci aux peuples soi-disant inférieurs, mais c'était tout simplement parce qu'on ne les connaissait pas, et qu'on voulait se croire supérieur à eux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait partie de ce clan qui se croit le meilleur, d'avoir cru qu'il avait quelque chose dans son sang de plus que les autres. Ils étaient tous égaux. Il tourna la page suivante et tomba sur les races de dragon que lui avait sommairement expliqué Soul.

_Il existe plusieurs catégories de dragons. Nous pouvons retrouver des dragons élémentaires, des dragons protecteurs et des dragons d'Éther. Toutes ont leurs symboliques._

_**Les dragons élémentaires.**_

_Les dragons élémentaires ont comme leur nom l'indique un rapport avec les quatre éléments. Ils sont aussi les gardiens des quatre Régions. _

_Chaque type de dragons élémentaires est gouverné par un roi draconique. Ils ont acquis la sagesse et mal serait de se moquer de leur savoir._

_Le Dragon de Terre. _

_Grael_ _est le Roi des Dragons de Terre.  
On les associe à l'élément Terre, ainsi qu'au Nord. _

_Dragon plutôt imposant, sa robe est le plus souvent faite d'écailles vertes, marrons ou noires._

_Des quatre, il est le plus proche des hommes et a un caractère plutôt posé. _

_Il régit l'équilibre de la nature et de la terre. _

_Le Dragon d'Air._

_Sairys_ _est le Roi des Dragons d'Air.  
Comme son nom l'indique, il est en rapport avec l'Air ainsi que l'Est. _

_Il est fin, onduleux et ses écailles ressemblent plus à des plumes douces qu'aux écailles des dragons de terre, son apparence peut même être transparent. _

_Aussi insaisissable que son élément, il n'en reste pas moins un dragon joyeux qui peut être d'humeur changeante._

_Il surveille le ciel et guide les vents._

_Le Dragon de Feu. _

_Fafnyr_ _est le Roi des Dragons de Feu._

_Aussi ardant que son élément, le dragon de feu ne se laisse pas faire. _

_D'apparence imposante mais tout de même effilée, sa robe dans les tons de son élément premier, il garde une certaine autonomie et préfère rester solitaire. _

_Il gouverne le Sud. _

_Le Dragon d'Eau. _

_Naelyan_ _est le Roi des Dragons d'Eau.  
Aussi fin qu'un serpent, d'allure plutôt légère et voluptueuse, il est de couleur bleu souvent avec des reflets argent._

_Il aspire au calme, à la paix, à l'harmonie et l'amour. _

_Il est là pour calmer et aider à gérer l'emportement, la colère et autres liens négatifs. _

_Ils sont les gardiens de l'Ouest. _

_**Les dragons pluri-élémentals. **_

_Ces dragons sont à eux seuls des dragons mélangeant deux éléments. Ils sont en quelque sorte des aides aux dragons élémentaires. Ainsi, on peut trouver le dragon de la brume, ou le dragon des tempêtes, voire le dragon de la foudre et d'autres encore... _

_**Les dragons protecteurs.**_

_Ils sont un peu comme les anges gardiens. Toujours là pour nous surveiller et nous protéger, ils ne sont pas nos esclaves. Il faut apprendre à les reconnaître comme tel et non à les assouvir. Ils peuvent être des différentes catégories citées ci-dessus. _

_**Les dragons de l'Ether. **_

_Ce sont des dragons à ne pas ranger dans la même catégorie que les autres dragons. Ceux-ci sont en rapport avec la double polarité positive et négative et vont donc de paire. Comme le Yin et le Yang. _

_Ainsi nous aurons quatre types de dragon.  
Ceux de lumière et d'ombre. _

_Ceux de lumière sont le côté positif et sont entourés d'une aura de lumière._

_Ceux d'ombre sont le côté négatif et apparaîtrons tels des ombres._

_Leur but est de faire en sorte que la lumière jamais ne prenne le pas sur l'ombre et vice versa. _

_Ceux d'ordre et de Chaos. _

_Ceux d'ordre assurent le renouveau des cycles et l'espoir d'un futur meilleur.  
Ceux du chaos sont là pour détruire et permettre à ceux d'ordre de rebâtir. _

_Eux sont là pour maintenir l'équilibre des cycles de renaissance et de restructuration. _

_  
Je rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de notion de bien ni de mal au sein des dragons. Ils sont là pour s'opposer et permettre qu'aucune force ne le soit plus qu'une autre et ainsi maintenir un équilibre total. _

_Le Maître Dragon peut alors faire partie de n'importe quelle catégorie ici présente. Aussi bien de l'Ether que des éléments ou des pluri-élémentaires. Rares sont ceux à deux éléments, mais cela n'est pas à exclure. Dans ce cas, la force magique sera bien plus importante que les autres, mais bien plus dure à contrôler aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il vous faut posséder la dent du Grand Dragon afin de canaliser le tout et éviter que votre pouvoir se mélange et ne perturbe le cours des choses. _

_En ce qui concerne les ailes, elles sont à l'image de la force et de la catégorie dont vous faites partie. Chaque type a ses caractéristiques et c'est ainsi qu'on reconnaît un Maître Dragon élémentaire Eau d'un Maître Dragon de Lumière. Ils existent cependant la possibilité que les ailes soient de deux couleurs, ce qui est, il faut le dire, extrêmement rare. Dans ce cas-là, il sera doté de deux polarités, le plus souvent de paire opposée. Feu Eau, Terre Air, Ordre Chaos, Lumière Ombre… Cependant faites attention car cela peut entraîner le Maître Dragon dans un certain tourment qu'il lui faudra gérer. _

Draco soupira en relevant la tête du livre. Il y voyait un peu plus clair mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Un bruit sur le côté lui fit reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Hermione Granger était toujours assise à côté de lui et n'avait rien tenté. Il remarqua qu'elle le fixait avec attention essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Il posa le livre sur le sol et la regarda à son tour.

- Tu t'y connais en dragon toi ?

- Dragon ?

- Oui tu sais, ce que ton grand ami a dû affronter lors de notre quatrième année et qui a failli le rendre aussi rôti qu'un cochon à la broche.

- Je sais ce qu'est un dragon Malfoy. Je ne suis pas stupide. Le terme dragon vient du mot latin…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça Granger, mais des dragons plus spirituels.

- Tu veux dire, de ce que l'on rattache à la terre afin de la protéger. Ceux qui sont relatifs aux éléments et autres polarités de notre monde. Pas grand-chose, on trouve rarement des livres sur ce sujet. On en a un peu parlé en cours d'histoire de la magie lorsqu'il ne parle pas de gnomes ou autres petites bestioles. Les sorciers avant d'étudier les dragons comme ils le font à présent ont exterminé tout le peuple qui leur était lié faisant ainsi disparaître le culte qu'il leur vouait. Les sorciers sont très mystérieux sur ce peuple, on sait juste qu'après leur extinction, ils ont tenté de comprendre d'où ils tiraient leur force mais cela est resté flou.

- Tu ne sais rien alors.

- Je sais tout ce qui est dit dessus. Mais il est vrai que les moldus s'intéressent plus à tout ce qui est spirituel et karmique que les sorciers. Enfin surtout en ce qui concerne les dragons.

Draco soupira et reporta son attention sur son livre, mais Hermione qui avait pu établir la conversation ne le laissa pas faire.

- Tu es sûr de ce qu'il a vu dans le miroir ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète autant pour lui.

- Oui, c'était assez clair.

- Alors il sait vraiment où se trouve Harry ?

- Il aurait pu le savoir si la cérémonie s'était entièrement déroulée comme il le fallait.

Soul grogna et Draco se rendit compte de sa bourde. Il venait de se vendre. La Gryffondor plissa les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Alors tu avais vraiment menti.

- Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai omis des détails pour ma propre sécurité.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'aura coûté de dire que tout avait raté ? Nous l'aurions su tôt ou tard par un espion.

- Je me disais qu'il devait vous en rester quelques uns.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu es venu ici pour vendre l'autre côté alors pourquoi mentir ?

- Parce que je n'y ai pas assisté.

Cette fois-ci c'en fut trop pour Soul. Celui-ci se matérialisa sous les yeux d'Hermione et mordit la main de Draco.

- Aïe !

- Non mais vous ne voulez pas tout lui raconter non plus. On n'est pas ici en repos.

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon.

Draco reprit le livre et le feuilleta rapidement pour trouver l'incantation. Hermione de son côté regardait le petit dragon bleu qui voletait autour du blond. Lorsque enfin il la trouva et la lut, il regarda Soul.

- Elle est infaisable seul, cette incantation.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

L'héritier le regarda à la fois septique et narquois.

- Parce que tu peux conjurer les deux bougies qui doivent apparaître simultanément ?

Soul siffla devant les dires.

- Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on est obligé de tout faire en cachette.

- Parce que tu préférerais que je demande à mon père de venir m'aider à faire cette incantation sachant que ça va me servir à faire du tord à son Maître.

Soul soupira, il avait raison.

- Tu l'as eu où ton diplôme de gardien ?

- C'est bon ! Je suis gardien depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez. C'est juste que lors de la dernière éclipse totale, les Malfoy n'étaient pas tombés aussi bas.

- Et bien, va donc le dire à mon père que tu préférais notre famille il y a des centaines d'années.

- Je peux la conjurer moi si vous le voulez ?

Draco et Soul qui allaient répliquer se turent et se tournèrent vers Hermione qui venait de dire ça d'une petite voix.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! As-tu oublié qui je suis Malfoy ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle était la meilleure élève de toute leur promotion.

- D'accord.

- Alors que dois-je faire ?

- De la place.

Ils se mirent à ranger. Hermione en déplaçant une pile de livre se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle avait parlé toute seule sans vraiment réfléchir et elle se voyait entraînée dans un rituel avec Malfoy, sur elle ne savait quoi. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'est que ça allait agir contre Voldemort. Et puis, il ne mentait pas, elle le sentait. Sinon le dragon ne lui aurait pas dit de se taire. Malfoy avait changé, et elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Après tout, ce qu'il avait dit à Ron dans le couloir, c'était peut-être vrai? Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à connaître réellement cette famille, ni ce qui s'y passait vraiment. Elle avait décidé de suivre son cœur et de lui faire confiance.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, Drago utilisa sa baguette pour tracer un cercle parfait au sol. Il inscrivit dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, des signes tout autour du rond. Puis en haut, il fit apparaître une petite rose des vents et en bas un pentagramme reprenant les éléments. Soul de haut acquiesça, c'était comme l'image. Le blond s'installa au centre avec le livre. Soul vint se placer près de la jeune fille.

- Lorsque je te le dirai, tu conjureras une bougie à flamme noire et une à flamme blanche que tu mettras simultanément sur les deux dessins. En haut et en bas.

- Laquelle en haut, laquelle en bas ?

- La noire en bas, la blanche en haut. Il faut impérativement que cela soit en même temps.

- Je le ferai.

Hermione serra très fort sa baguette dans sa main. Draco commença à lire les lignes, puis doucement il ferma les yeux, les mots lui venaient naturellement aux lèvres. La douce mélodie de l'éclipse retentit dans sa tête et les petites lucioles apparurent devant ses yeux clos. Hermione s'extasia quand elle les vit sortir au niveau du cœur du blond et débuter un ballet magnifique. Elles se mirent à tourner tout autour de lui qui continuait sa lituanie. Des marques noires apparurent alors sur sa peau pâle. Il gémit en sentant une sensation de brûlure là où elles étaient présentes. Mais sa voix se faisait toujours entendre. Soul sortit Hermione de son admiration pour lui faire poser les bougies. Dès que ce fut fait, les lucioles se départagèrent en deux groupes et allèrent voleter autour des flammes. Sans que personne n'ait compris ce qui se passait, les ailes de Draco se déplièrent à la vue de tous faisant voler les livres entassés plus loin. Elles n'étaient plus unies, mais zébrées de noir et de blanc suivant la couleur originale. Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche devant la vision qu'elle avait devant elle.

La mélodie se fit alors entendre dans la pièce elle-même. Draco ne gémissait plus de douleur, il ne prononçait plus l'incantation, il chantait le chant des dragons. Les lucioles s'éparpillèrent tout autour de lui et entrèrent dans son corps un peu partout. Il devint alors entièrement lumineux. Tout marchait comme il fallait. Draco sentit une sensation de chaleur se répandre en lui, il n'avait plus mal, ses ailes n'étaient plus lourdes, c'est comme si on lui avait donné une nouvelle vie. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu passait devant ses yeux, tout ce qu'il avait appris aussi. Puis autres choses. Il vit une grotte, au fond un autel en marbre blanc. Une bougie y était posée, celle-ci brillait et ne s'éteignait jamais.

Un bruit dans la salle lui parvint et tout se brouilla. Il reconnut difficilement la voix de Soul qui parlait à Hermione, puis la sensation disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la réserve sombre éclairée par les deux petites bougies. Des éclats de voix lui firent tourner la tête et là, il tomba sur Soul qui mordait Remus Lupin et Hermione qui tentait de le maintenir assez loin de lui. Il ne vit pas grand-chose de plus qu'il tombait dans les pommes.

**A suivre**

Et voila la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur les dragons spirituels.

Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui sont agréablement accueillies.

Le prochain chapitre dans un mois.

Quand je dis ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est loin, j'aurais pris un an d'ici là, le printemps sera là et…on sera à un mois des partiels.

Arrêtons le carnage. A dans un mois pour la suite.

**Kisu**


	4. Prendre son envol

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Ps** : Une petite annonce a été fait en fin de chapitre.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter et il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The** **dragon's heir. **

_**Prendre son envol. **_

Le ciel était étoilé, pas un nuage ne venait le voiler. La lune fidèle au rendez-vous éclairait le chemin aux âmes nocturnes. La brume s'installait doucement mais sûrement et dans quelques heures, plus rien ne serait visible. La chaleur avait baissé de quelques degrés et il fallait mieux sortir couvert. La montagne était dangereuse, de jour comme de nuit. Des bruits d'animaux sortant chasser se faisaient entendre. Un autre monde prenait place.

Une petite cabane se trouvait sur un petit plateau au milieu des montagnes, une chaumière de berger. Une lumière brillait à l'intérieur montrant qu'elle était habitée. Un bruit de pas s'approchait. Une silhouette floue apparaissait dans le début de brume. On n'en voyait pas grand-chose. Une écharpe montait jusque sous les yeux, une sorte de poncho en laine de mouton couvrait le reste de son corps et de grosses bottes de cuir ceinturées pour lui maintenir aux pieds finissaient l'habillage.

Il arriva à la petite cabane et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chaleur de l'endroit. Une simple pièce composait le lieu. Un lit se trouvait caché dans un coin par un rideau, une sorte de petite cheminée pour préparer à manger et au centre, une table avec quatre chaises de bois. Sur le meuble, la flamme de la bougie tangua lorsque l'air frais s'engouffra à l'entrée de la personne.

Une main vint retirer l'écharpe libérant un visage masculin aux traits tirés. Le poncho fut bientôt sur la chaise avec le cache-nez. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ses yeux d'un vert étrange, terne mais gardant cette lueur d'espoir, se posèrent sur la petite table. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas lent, d'un mouvement de doigts, le feu dans l'âtre s'alluma et le chaudron contenant le bouillon qu'il mangeait à tous les repas se réchauffa. D'un autre claquement de doigts, le matelas en paille sur le lit se souleva et un livre vint planer jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa d'un geste lent et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter. Tout en le parcourant, il fit venir à lui son bol qui se remplit de la soupe qu'il avait préparée.

Il mangea, étudiant toujours cet ouvrage. Il était sûr qu'il trouverait la réponse à ses questions dans cette montagne. Il y était bien décidé.

¤

Ça criait dans sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'être transbahuté. Tout bougeait. Ce n'était pas lui qui marchait. Il ne volait pas non plus. Il gémit et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sol. Les pavés des couloirs défilaient rapidement devant ses yeux. Les voix étaient celles de Soul et de Hermione.

- Non. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le traiter ainsi sale humain.

- Lâchez-le, il n'a rien fait.

- Il a désobéi Miss Granger. Vous étiez avec lui dans la réserve à faire de la magie noire.

Soul cracha une petite boule de feu qui fit stopper Remus.

- De la magie noire ? Vous avez vu quelque chose de mauvais dans la magie qui émanait de lui ?

- S'il vous plaît, Remus, il ne faisait rien de mal.

- Miss Granger, le problème n'est pas de faire quelque chose de mal ou pas, il n'avait rien à faire dans la réserve. Il ne devait pas quitter son lit. Et puis vous défendez Monsieur Malfoy maintenant ?

- Oui parfaitement.

Draco qui voyait une opportunité pour lui de s'échapper, donna un violent coup d'ailes avant de percuter violemment le sol.

- Aïe aïe aïe.

- Maître.

Le blond regarda Soul qui voletait autour de lui, heureux apparemment de le voir en bonne santé.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

- Vous criez tellement fort tous les deux qu'il est difficile de récupérer.

- Pourquoi nous avoir menti ? J'ai appris que vous aviez disparu du Manoir Jedusor avant que la cérémonie ne débute.

- Je…

- La directrice n'est pas encore au courant, je voulais savoir pourquoi avant d'ameuter l'Ordre.

Draco fit battre doucement ses ailes avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui du loup-garou.

- Est-ce que cela vous convient comme pourquoi ?

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et Remus hocha de la tête.

- On va dans mes appartements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le petit salon du professeur de défense. Soul se posa sur la table, Hermione s'assit dans un des petits fauteuils pendant que Remus prenait place à son bureau. Draco resta bêtement debout. La jeune fille posa tout de même le livre sur la petite table basse.

- J'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser.

- Vous avez bien fait. Répondit Soul.

- Qu'est-ce que ce livre ?

Draco le prit entre ses doigts et le posa juste devant Remus.

- C'est le Livre des Gardiens écrit pour expliquer aux héritiers ce qu'ils doivent faire.

L'adulte prit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta rapidement avant de le remettre à sa place.

- Dons si j'en juge par les ailes que vous avez dans le dos et par ce livre, vous êtes un Maître Dragon.

Le blond hocha positivement la tête.

- Et vous venez d'exécuter le rituel pour libérer votre force.

Hochement de tête de nouveau. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le professeur semblait réfléchir à tout ça. Il reprit le livre, le parcourut une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer.

- Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour avoir ce livre?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi nous avoir livré une information sans fondement pensant que nous allions vous croire ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas assisté à la cérémonie mais j'ai tout vu quand même.

- Comment ça ?

Soul se mit à voleter et se posa devant le loup-garou.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Maître Draco vous a dit la vérité. A vous de voir si vous voulez le croire ou pas comme cette demoiselle l'a fait. Tout ce que nous demandons, c'est de ne rien dire sur sa véritable nature. Je connais l'engouement des sorciers à vouloir posséder une force qui les dépasse. Si nous la dissimulons ce n'est pas pour que tout le monde soit au courant et surtout pas votre ennemi.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Draco contemplait ses mains encore légèrement zébrées. Mais cela commençait vraiment à disparaître pour laisser place à sa fine peau pâle.

- D'accord. Je ne mettrai pas votre parole en doute à tous les trois. Je connais bien Miss Granger, elle n'aurait pas fait quelque chose pouvant attenter à la sécurité de Poudlard et de Harry. Quant aux maîtres dragons, je ne connais pas grand-chose à leur sujet.

- Soyez sans crainte, nous n'attenterons rien contre vous.

Remus et Soul se regardèrent un moment avant que le professeur ne hoche la tête. Il avisa l'heure sur sa montre et se leva.

- Miss Granger, je pense que pour vous il serait mieux d'aller vous coucher. Quant à Monsieur Malfoy, je préférerais que vous rejoigniez l'infirmerie pour éviter les soucis.

Draco acquiesça et quelques minutes après, ils étaient de nouveau en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs. Soul avait jeté de nouveau le sort sur les ailes du blond et avait dressé une sorte de barrière aqueuse qui les rendaient invisibles dans le couloir. Remus marchait tout à côté et Hermione n'arrivait pas vraiment à assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Si Ron apprenait qu'elle avait sauvé la mise à leur ennemi, il le lui ferait entendre. Mais non, c'était leur secret. Ils avaient créé une promesse entre eux pour qu'aucun ne le répète. Remus avait compris la sincérité des deux, il avait vu et senti que tout avait changé et que lui en tant que semi animal, il comprenait en partie ce qu'allait tenter de faire Draco. Ils passèrent avant tout par l'infirmerie et Draco reprit sa place dans son lit. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de dormir. C'est donc de nouveau roulé en boule, le livre sous l'oreiller, qu'il se laissa partir.

¤

Au manoir Jedusor, Lucius ne cessait de croiser et décroiser ses doigts. Depuis qu'il avait quitté celui des Malfoy après avoir vu son fils le fuir, il n'arrivait pas à mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête. Le Maître allait apprendre la disparition du plus jeune et il lui faudrait fournir des explications. Il pouvait toujours inventer un mensonge pour couvrir son sang, mais il le savait, une fois devant Voldemort, il ne pourrait pas le mettre en application. Il finit par se rendre à la salle où se trouvait sa femme, seulement une fois devant la porte, alors qu'il allait se faire annoncer, il ne réussit pas à faire le moindre geste. Il réitéra mais non. Il fit alors demi-tour et alla s'installer dans sa chambre.

Pouvait-il affirmer que c'était bien Draco qui était au manoir et qui avait fui ? Pouvait-il être sûr de la trahison de son fils ? Pouvait-il vraiment porter de telles accusations ? Avoir l'air froid, impassible et porter sur ses épaules le poids d'une famille. Faire comme on l'attend, se montrer distant de tout, avoir du pouvoir, la gloire. Le nom même des Malfoy inspirait la peur. Tout avait toujours été si simple. Il s'était rangé dans les rangs de son maître, il idéalisait le même rêve que lui, se débarrasser de cette race impure. Une famille qui célébrait cette pensée, d'être plus fort, plus beau, meilleur que les autre.

Mais depuis, la prison, son fils, que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait toujours proclamé haut et fort qu'il fallait garder la tête haute à n'importe quel moment, faire face au monde en se montrant plus fort qu'eux. Vouloir le pouvoir. Et son fils n'était plus là. Celui qui serait son héritier, celui qu'il avait élevé, celui qui cachait en lui tellement plus qu'il ne montrait mais qui était si peureux. Il aurait dû voir que son fils n'était pas comme lui, ne le serait jamais.

Il sortit de sa poche de robe le petit miroir. Qu'avait-il fait avec ce miroir ? Pourquoi avait-il métamorphosé un livre en miroir ? Pourquoi y avait-il du sang sur le sol ? Qu'est-ce que son fils avait fait dans cette salle ? Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il le fuit ainsi ?

Il posa l'objet sur le lit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Prendre une décision. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Il avait toujours su faire les choix quand ceux-ci s'imposaient à lui, sans jamais douter. Apprendre la magie noire. Epouser Narcissa. Suivre le maître. Faire un enfant. L'éduquer à suivre cette voie. Attendre le retour du maître. Et entamer cette bataille. Il n'avait pas cillé, l'avait fait sans se poser de questions. Et maintenant, il rattrapait ce retard avec cet ultime évènement.

On frappa deux petits coups contre sa porte et il permit à la personne d'entrer. Il reprit son apparence de Lucius Malfoy mais quand il vit Severus, il laissa tomber ce masque froid. Le maître en potions vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait pressenti. Il s'approcha de son ami puis vit le miroir sur le lit. Il le prit entre ses mains et l'observa avant de le reposer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucius ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Severus comprit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui disait ça. Il avait toujours réponse à tout et à présent, le mur s'était enfin dressé devant lui le laissant sans arme.

- Raconte-moi.

Lucius lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Sa rencontre avec son espion qui lui avait donné quelques renseignements mais en même temps, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre sur cette cabane mystérieuse. Puis son arrivée au Manoir Malfoy. Il était entré dans la bibliothèque, avait trouvé ce miroir ainsi que du sang. Le bruit étrange. La fuite de la personne qui se trouvait là. Il était persuadé que c'était Draco, il avait même été s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu y entrer, il n'était plus là, parti, évaporé. Et à présent il était là. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était dans cette impasse que petit, il avait appris à contourner.

Il était mangemort, mais en même temps c'était son fils. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait vraiment ce que c'était d'avoir un enfant. D'être parent.

- Parles-en à Narcissa.

- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Tu la connais. Elle va perdre son sang-froid. C'est elle qui est venue te trouver pendant que j'étais en prison pour prendre soin de Draco.

- Oui.

- Non, je vais faire face à ce qui s'est passé. C'est à moi de résoudre ce problème.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Pour le moment, rien. Une mission est à effectuer, nous allons la faire. Personne n'a besoin de savoir où est Draco pour le moment. Il est parti chercher dans les montagnes. Lorsque cette mission sera terminée, s'il n'est toujours pas rentré, alors, je verrai.

Severus le vit se lever, rajuster sa robe noire de mangemort. Il semblait avoir pris sa décision. Le brun resta en arrière, il savait que Draco était fragile dans son cœur, il l'avait toujours su, cet acte ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il redoutait. Repousser était une chose, mais il faudrait vraiment faire face, le moment venu.

¤

Remus raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient laissé le blond à l'infirmerie. Tous les deux réfléchissaient à ce qui s'était passé. Depuis l'arrivée du garçon, beaucoup de choses avaient bougé. Son espion lui avait transmis la disparition du garçon ainsi que la cérémonie qui avait été une catastrophe. Mais à présent, il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment transmettre tel quel les informations. Il était le seul à avoir contact avec cet espion et il était le seul qui leur restait au sein du monde de l'ombre. Personne ne pourrait savoir la vérité. Couvrir Draco Malfoy. Cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Hermione soupira et se tourna vers son professeur.

- Vous pensez que nous ne faisons pas une erreur. Je veux dire, il aura peut-être besoin d'aide ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Vous savez, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en Maître Dragon. Nous les avons exterminé, c'est un miracle qu'il en existe encore de nos jours. Après, est-ce une chance pour nous ou pas ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

- J'aimerais pouvoir croire sans crainte en lui. Harry n'est plus là. J'aimerais qu'il revienne, qu'il nous aide. C'est égoïste mais je voudrais le revoir, le prendre dans mes bras, le bercer et lui dire que nous sommes là, que nous voulons le soutenir, ne pas le laisser seul dans cet affrontement.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Harry est tout ce qui reste de James, Lily et de Sirius. Il est ce dernier lien qui nous unissait étant gamins. Il est ce que nous avons voulu protéger. Seulement, il a le caractère de son père ainsi que celui de sa mère et nous ne pouvons le forcer à faire quelque chose de contraire à ce qu'il souhaite à présent. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il reviendra. Que cette prophétie se réalisera dans le sens que nous souhaitons.

Hermione hocha la tête, une larme coulait le long de sa joue silencieusement. Remus parlait doucement mais avec espoir. Elle le sentait dans sa voix.

- Vous savez, je me suis même mise à prier.

Le loup-garou sourit devant la confession de son élève.

- Il le faut. Regardez, même sans croire en dieu, un peuple mythique vient de revivre en une seule personne. Il faut croire en l'impossible.

- Oui. Bonne nuit professeur.

Elle laissa le professeur seul dans le couloir. Celui-ci regarda le pan de mur se refermer avant de soupirer.

- Il faut y croire, y croire jusqu'au bout. Sinon, comment un rêve pourrait se réaliser ? Pas vrai Sirius ? Il faut garder espoir jusqu'au bout et se battre. C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit. Nous l'avons fait à la mort de James, je continuerai à mon tour et ne laisserai pas les maraudeurs sombrer. Je nous vengerai et tuerai le traître. J'aurai ce rat.

Il retourna à ses appartements, le cœur lourd en se souvenant des moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis. Lorsque James et Sirius avaient découvert qu'il était lycanthrope, lorsque James avait fait sa déclaration à Lily, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, lorsqu'ils avaient eu Harry. Ces moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécus tous ensemble. Il ne les oublierait jamais. Pour James, pour Lily, pour Sirius.

Il poussa la porte de la pièce et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il sortit d'un tiroir un morceau de parchemin et prit sa plume. Il commença doucement à écrire. Il avait trouvé sa lumière dans cette guerre, et il continuerait de se battre. Quelques heures plus tard, il accrochait à la patte de sa chouette une lettre pour Tonks, celle qui l'aimait malgré ce qu'il était.

¤

Draco se réveilla lorsqu'une main se posa sur son front. Il papillonna des cils et tomba sur l'infirmière. Il se releva doucement et la laissa prendre soin de ses blessures. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que presque toutes avaient été soignées en l'espace de cette nuit. Alors qu'elle faisait cette constatation, Minerva McGonagall et une tête rousse qu'il identifia comme Bill Weasley entra. Un autre homme les suivait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. En tout cas, son allure était forte, et il pouvait être sûr qu'on venait le transférer ailleurs. Sa place n'était pas dans le château. L'infirmière se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, pas heureuse pour une noise qu'on vienne déranger ses patients de si bonne heure.

- Est-il prêt ?

- Non. Je vous prierais donc d'attendre que j'aie terminé.

- Mais faites donc.

Draco sentit l'attention se poser sur lui. Bill Weasley ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui, mais l'autre, il portait sur son être un regard de dégoût, de haine et de colère mélangé à une pointe de tristesse. Il connaissait ce genre de regard. Il était un mangemort, il avait tué, et cet homme allait le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, peu importe ce qu'il ferait pour rattraper ses actes immondes. Il fut tout de même soulagé lorsque Remus passa les portes lui aussi. Il pouvait lire dans ses prunelles à lui, une confiance et une douceur malgré la douleur qui y brillait. Il avait réussi à le convaincre.

Soul s'occupa du livre alors que l'infirmière faisait descendre Draco du lit.

- Bill Weasley et Dan Rowel vont vous emmener au QG, là vous y serez nourri et logé le temps que vos blessures soient totalement guéries. Ensuite, je viendrai vous voir pour que nous parlions réellement de ce que vous pourrez faire au sein de l'Ordre pour vous rendre utile.

- D'accord. Je ne comptais de toute manière pas ne rien faire pour vous être autrement utile que par les informations que je vous ai données.

La directrice hocha de la tête avant de lui faire signe de suivre les deux hommes. Toujours vêtu de sa chemise de malade, réparé par les bons soins de Remus durant la nuit, il fut escorté jusqu'au bureau. Le fait que le soleil ne soit pas bien haut dans le ciel lui fit comprendre qu'il était tôt et que c'était pour ça que les élèves n'étaient pas présents dans les couloirs. Pourtant, il la sentit, cette présence, il tourna doucement la tête pour voir qu'Hermione le regardait partir d'un coin de mur. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui fit signe de se taire. Soul la remarqua et se rendit jusqu'à elle. Draco fit un léger mouvement de tête et elle tendit la main, un morceau de parchemin s'y trouvait. Celui-ci disparut rapidement, signe que Soul avait bien pris la commission. Elle lui fit ensuite un mouvement de la main, elle mettait en lui son dernier espoir. Il retrouverait Harry.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau, la directrice fit apparaître une petite boîte décorée de jaune et orange. Elle la posa sur le bureau et regarda le blond.

- Voici le portauloin qui va vous mener au QG. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Non, rien. Je vous remercie juste pour votre hospitalité.

Et sans attendre le moindre commentaire – alors que Soul s'était mis sur son épaule – il toucha l'objet. Ses deux accompagnateurs firent de même et tout se mit à tourner. Pourtant habitué à ce genre de trajet, il chancela un peu à l'arrivée, signe que ses ailes étaient toujours en quelque sorte un poids pour lui.

Son regard se posa alors sur la salle dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir. Une petite salle décorée avec un certain mauvais goût, trop sombre aussi. Bill le prit par les épaules et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait avancer. Ils quittèrent la petite pièce pour tomber sur une petite cuisine bien plus agréable. On sentait qu'il y régnait une sorte de convivialité. A la table, déjeunant, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses criards se tourna. Elle le toisa de la tête aux pieds avant de se remettre à son petit déjeuner. La cuisinière qui préparait adroitement le repas n'était d'autre que la mère des Weasley. Bill le fit s'asseoir à la table et il se tourna vers sa mère.

- Il faudrait lui mettre quelque chose dans le ventre.

Molly Weasley se tourna vers Draco et grimaça. Il n'y fit pas attention, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de lui. Tout comme son fils, elle le haïssait sans chercher plus loin. Sa famille à lui avait toujours été odieuse avec la sienne, pourquoi cela changerait avec le temps ? Il la comprenait d'un côté. Elle déposa sans douceur une assiette de pancake. Il la remercia ce qui la surpris. Lentement, il commença à manger. De temps en temps, il laissait un petit morceau sur le bord de l'assiette, que Soul prenait avec discrétion. Tonks, qui le regardait manger tout comme les autres finit, par poser la question que tout le monde attendait.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de quitter l'autre côté et de venir nous rejoindre ? Tu te doutes bien que tout le monde ne va pas t'accueillir les bras grands ouverts.

Le blond posa sa fourchette et son couteau et tourna son visage pâle vers celui de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de vous ranger de ce côté et non pas de l'autre ?

Elle haussa un sourcil en entendant le plus jeune répondre à sa question par une autre.

- Parce que je ne partage pas ses idées.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me poser la question alors que vous vous doutez que pour tout le monde de ce côté c'est la même chose.

- Toujours autant de répondant à ce que je vois.

- Allons, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy.

Fred et Georges passèrent la porte pour s'attabler à leur tour. Leur mère leur déposa une assiette bien remplie et ils lui sourirent.

- Comme vous le dites, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy n'a rien à faire ici.

- Maman – fit Bill – il a tout de même rapporté des renseignements sur l'autre côté.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas raconté des mensonges.

- Vous êtes comme votre fils. Prenez donc ce que l'on vous donne et ne tergiversez pas.

Molly regarda Draco avec haine alors que celui-ci finissait son assiette.

- Nous sommes en guerre, il nous faut faire attention à ce qui vient trop facilement à nous.

- Peut-être.

Son petit déjeuner fini, il se leva.

- De toute manière je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne vous aime pas, donc ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous et il faut que vous le sachiez. Si j'ai transmis ces informations, c'est uniquement pour mon but personnel. Vous avez votre but, j'ai le mien.

- Vous avez tué des gens ! Pensez-vous pouvoir vous repentir de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous êtes un assassin.

Draco fit volte-face vers celui qu'on lui avait présenté en tant que Dan Rowel.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas tué ? Parce que vous considérez qu'ôter la vie pour votre cause est une bonne chose ? D'un côté ou de l'autre, ce sont des êtres vivants qui meurent. Vous avez vos idées, ils ont les leurs. Mais tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes des meurtriers.

- Je…

- N'essayez pas de vous justifier, il faut vous y faire. J'ai tué, mes mains sont couvertes de sang, je le sais et je n'y changerai rien. Je ne veux pas de votre pardon. Je n'ai rien à faire du pardon de personnes qui croient pouvoir juger les autres pour leurs actes alors qu'ils ne voient même pas les leurs.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Essayez de vous en convaincre. C'est votre problème moral ensuite, pas le mien. C'est avec vous qu'il faut que vous soyez en accord, pas avec moi.

- Vous parliez d'une cabane dans une montagne ?

Tonks avait décidé de changer le cours de la discussion, cela ne servait à rien. Elle avait plus l'impression que Dan s'enfonçait qu'il ne faisait avoir des remords à Draco.

- Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair, mais c'est ce avec quoi vont partir les escadrons pour retrouver votre sauveur.

- Il faut que nous puissions le retrouver avant…

- Ou alors que nous les retardions.

Tout le monde regarda les deux jumeaux qui venaient de parler. Bill acquiesça aux paroles de ses frères. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix de toute manière. Alors que le silence s'installait dans la cuisine, une petite lumière rouge s'alluma sur le mur. Molly réagit au quart de tour.

- Une attaque a été signalée.

- Merde, où est-ce ?

Molly conjura une carte qui se retrouva sur la table à la place du petit déjeuner. Elle pointa un petit village qui clignotait.

- Nous partons.

- Attendez.

Ils se tournèrent vers Draco qui fixait la carte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sa main vint se porter à son cœur alors que son doigt allait se poser sur une ville plus grosse pas très loin. Il avait vaguement entendu sa mère en parler.

- Celle-ci. L'autre est un leurre. Trop petite.

- Comment veux-tu que nous te croyions ? Répliqua Dan.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, mais simplement de m'écouter. C'est ici qu'ils vont véritablement attaquer.

- Je ne le crois pas, je vais me rendre là.

La main de Draco se crispa encore plus sur son cœur. Un sentiment de peur s'insinuait en lui. Il entendait des bruits, des mouvements de branches que l'on brise, des battements d'ailes d'oiseaux qui fuient.

- Ils vont attaquer.

Tonk regarda Draco, de la sueur coulait le long de son visage. Les bruits se mêlaient aux images qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux.

Les animaux qui détalent rapidement pour ne pas se retrouver sur le chemin des assassins. Un sort jeté qui en fauche un, il s'écroule, son corps se convulsant au sol. Sa main se resserra sur son cœur. Un oiseau qui tombe alors qu'il s'envolait.

- Ils approchent.

- Draco ?

Tonk posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne l'entendit pas, sa voix se perdait dans les murmures de la forêt qui demandait de l'aide.

Ils quittent la forêt et ne laissent le temps à personne de comprendre. C'est la mort qui s'abat d'un coup sur cette ville.

- C'est trop tard.

Les yeux se posèrent sur la carte qui se mit à clignoter au niveau de la ville qu'avait donné le blond. Bill se tourna vers les autres.

- Je préviens tout le monde.

- Il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, devant ses yeux les flammes dévoraient les maisons, s'étendant jusqu'à la forêt. La peur doubla, les cris emplirent sa tête. Il recula vivement faisant sursauter Tonks, ses mains sur ses oreilles, il ferma les yeux comme pour fuir ce lieu. Mais rien ne disparut, au contraire tout s'intensifia. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu du brasier, d'être au milieu de cette forêt et d'endurer ce que la nature éprouvait. Elle appelait à l'aide, elle demandait à ce que tout cesse. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Faites que cela s'arrête. Arrêtez, éteignez ce feu, je vous en prie…

Soul regardait le spectacle sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était ainsi. Tant que Draco n'aurait pas récupéré la dent du Grand Dragon, il ressentirait la douleur que la Terre éprouvait à chaque assaut dévastateur. Et tandis que le feu prenait de l'ampleur, Draco ne supporta pas la chaleur mêler à la douleur et aux cris et tomba inconscient au sol. Autour de lui, Tonks et Molly s'activèrent. Fred aidé de George mena le corps du blond au sofa, seulement, ils ne purent l'y déposer. Un soubresaut les fit lâcher. Draco se débattait, gémissant des paroles incompréhensibles. Tonks arriva en courant avec un linge frais et voulut le déposer sur son front mais elle se prit un coup de griffe. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se calma. Bill arriva dans le salon et trouva sa mère, ses deux frères et son amie près du corps au sol.

- Ils sont déjà partis, mais nous avons réussi à canaliser le feu. Ils sont en train de l'éteindre.

- C'est rassurant. Fit Molly soulagée.

Tonks continua à prendre soin du blond qui finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Sentant ses ailes le déranger dans son dos, il se releva rapidement et se tint la tête.

- Doucement.

- Je…

- Tout va bien. L'Ordre maîtrise tout.

- Je sais…

- Comment ?

Comprenant qu'il venait de parler sans avoir réfléchi, il se ferma. Il se releva et regarda où il se trouvait.

- Je…j'aimerais prendre une douche.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas disposer à répondre, elle soupira et se releva pour le mener à la petite pièce à l'étage. Elle lui montra sa chambre. Fred lui apporta dans la foulée avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de bain, une pile de vêtements.

- Nous les rétrécirons une fois que tu les auras enfilés.

- Merci.

Et vérifiant que Soul était déjà dans la pièce, il ferma la porte et soupira. Il se regarda dans la glace et constata qu'il avait vraiment une sale gueule. Soul fit disparaître la totalité des sorts qui les protégeaient et Draco put voir ses ailes. Elles étaient unies et une unique zébrure se trouvait sur chacune d'elle. Il retira les vêtements qui avaient été déchirés par son déploiement d'aile. Décidément il ne s'y faisait pas sur le fait qu'il devait se déshabiller avant de les déployer. Il se glissa sous la douche, laissa le jet chaud le relaxer. Levant son visage vers le pommeau, il savoura ce moment de calme. Il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir, cette douleur, ces visions horribles, ces cris. Ses mains se posèrent sur le carrelage et il appuya contre le mur, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues se mêlant à l'eau. Il devait prendre sur lui. Baissant la tête, fermant les yeux, il resta ainsi durant quelques minutes. Puis d'un geste lent, il commença sa toilette, Soul vint l'aider à nettoyer ses ailes puis il prit la place du blond sous la douche savourant l'eau, son élément. Il joua avec le jet de la douche, gardant un œil sur Draco qui mettait un pantalon trop large noir. Il resta torse nu, prenant le haut à la main, il quitta la salle de bain. D'un mouvement rapide, Soul rangea la totalité de la pièce et sortit en pestant contre son Maître bien imprudent. Il le vit rentrer dans sa chambre, il soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il le suivit et passa juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Il posa le livre et le parchemin sur le lit puis regarda le blond qui bloquait la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur le ventre sur le matelas.

- Maître est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai du mal à faire le vide dans ma tête.

- C'est normal, tant que vous n'aurez pas la dent du Grand Dragon, vous n'arriverez pas à vous détacher des sentiments de la Terre. Pour le moment vous ne faites qu'un avec elle, il va falloir que vous supportiez ça encore un moment.

- Il y a eu tant de morts inutiles, ce feu qui ravageait ces arbres…

- Je sais. Mas bientôt, vous pourrez vraiment l'aider.

- Je l'espère.

Il resta un moment comme ça, sur le ventre, le regard dans le vide, à laisser son esprit vagabonder. Puis sans qu'il ne le remarque, il s'endormit pour un sommeil de rêves. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit dévasté par les flammes. Il ne restait pratiquement rien de la luxuriante forêt qui avait été là. Il fit quelques pas, ses pieds écrasaient les cendres encore chaudes. Faisant un tour sur lui-même il admirait le travail de l'homme. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive ici. Puis autour de lui, le cadre changea, il vit une montagne, de la brume couvrant ses parois, puis une grotte. Il se posa sur la petite plate forme juste devant, elle était cachée dans un renfoncement. Il avança doucement, l'ombre était présente et il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était habité. Un croassement le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête et vit un nid. Il posa sa main sur son cœur pour calmer ses palpitations puis il se mit en marche. Sa main glissant le long du mur, d'abord sec puis devenant humide au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Dans ses oreilles, la mélodie du chant des dragons se faisait entendre de plus en plus clairement. Il voyait une légère lueur au fond. Il allait s'en approcher lorsqu'un bruit contre sa porte le fit sursauter.

Il se releva rapidement et tomba en arrière en faisant un grand bruit, ses ailes battant, elles renversèrent ce qui se trouvait sur le petit meuble un plus loin. Il repéra rapidement où il se trouvait et replia ses appendices. Soul vint voleter autour de lui inquiet.

- J'étais dans la forêt, tout était brûlé, et puis j'ai vu cette montagne, cette grotte, cette lueur.

- Vous avez rêvé de la grotte?

- Je crois, j'avais l'impression d'y être appelé.

Soul n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, qu'on frappait de nouveau contre la porte.

- Monsieur Malfoy !

- Oui.

- On vous attend pour le déjeuner.

Draco soupira avant de se relever. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda Soul. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'il attendait et effectua le sort. Il enfila alors son haut et rangea son livre et le parchemin d'Hermione sous le matelas. Soul, avant de quitter la chambre, aida le tout à disparaître et il suivit son maître. Le blond entra dans la cuisine où une discussion animée avait l'air d'avoir lieu et dès qu'on le repéra, un lourd silence s'installa.

- Si je dérange, je peux repartir vous savez.

- Non, ce n'est rien.

Tonks lui offrit un petit sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Après ce qui était arrivé à Draco le matin même, les habitants du QG avaient du mal à le regarder sans lutter pour poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. L'héritier s'installa tout de même à la place restante et se servit un peu du plat central et mangea silencieusement. Alors qu'il finissait son assiette, la tension n'avait toujours pas baissée. Ce fut Fred qui brisa le silence ne supportant pas ça.

- C'était très bon 'man comme toujours.

- Tout à fait, comme toujours.

- Merci les garçons.

- Ils ont raison Madame Weasley.

Molly posa son regard sur Draco qui buvait son verre d'eau et se levait pour quitter la cuisine.

- Tu ne prends pas de dessert ?

- Je vous remercie, mais j'ai assez mangé.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne comptes pas rester et ainsi éviter les questions un peu trop personnelles. Fit Dan en reposant ses couverts.

- Il y a de ça aussi. Vous mourrez d'envie de les poser, mais moi je n'ai aucune envie d'y répondre.

- Et tu comptes faire partie de l'Ordre sans rien dévoiler alors que tu as réussi à savoir ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire partie de l'Ordre. Je suis venu vous apporter des renseignements contre un abri et de la nourriture. Après je me doute que je ne pourrai rester sans rien faire ici seulement, il me semble vous l'avoir dit, j'ai mes projets et ils ne sont pas les mêmes que les vôtres.

Dan se leva et fit claquer ses deux mains sur la table.

- Tu pourrais connaître les lieux de bataille avant qu'elles ne se fassent. Tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes qui seraient sauvées.

- Des personnes ? Draco pencha la tête sur le côté. M'avez-vous écouté lorsque je vous ai prévenu. Non. Par votre faute une forêt et ses habitants ont été brûlés vifs. Et vous voudriez que je vous aide ? C'est votre guerre, pas la mienne.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans les escaliers. Autour de la table, les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre les paroles du blond.

- Je n'arrive pas à percer ce qu'il veut dire.

- J'avoue que c'est assez flou. Ce gamin qui autrefois était arrogant semble être au-dessus de tout ce que nous pouvons penser.

- Il se fiche des morts. Vous l'avez entendu ? Il se fiche que des gens meurent. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est cette foutue forêt.

Dan quitta la table, énervé. Tonks hocha la tête de dépit avant de finir son verre.

- Remus m'avait prévenu, il est à prendre avec des pincettes et surtout, il n'a plus la même vision que nous de la guerre. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais je pense qu'il va falloir que nous le comprenions par nous-même.

Draco passa la porte de sa chambre et souleva le matelas, il en retira le livre, le parchemin et fourra le tout, rétréci, dans sa poche. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre et entra dans une autre quelques mètres plus loin. C'est ce qu'il pensait, c'était bien la chambre des jumeaux. Il ouvrit l'armoire et regarda ce qui s'y trouvait. Après avoir choisi un pull ample, une cape et une écharpe de couleurs ni trop criardes ni trop moches, il les enfila mais garda la cape à la main. Il farfouilla un peu plus et trouva une petite bourse avec pas grand-chose mais suffisant pour subvenir à quelques besoins. Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Dedans, il ferma de nouveau le tout et regarda Soul.

- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour mes ailes, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à changer à chaque fois.

- Oui, je pense que c'est faisable. Il suffit que votre haut soit ouvert à l'arrière en deux bandes juste pour les ailes.

- Je vois.

Draco sortit sa baguette et visualisa le vêtement. En un simple sort, le pull et le tee-shirt libérèrent les ailes.

- Nous allons pouvoir y aller à présent.

- Je crois aussi. Le temps passe et nous devons agir.

Draco s'approcha de la fenêtre et trouva celle-ci verrouillée. Il soupira et Soul fit une petite ronde et donna le feu vert. L'illusion aqueuse était lancée. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit discrètement l'escalier. La troisième marche avant le sol craqua et il pria très fort pour que personne ne l'ait entendu. Fort heureusement pour lui, aucun membre ne vint voir. Il continua son avancée et passa devant la cuisine où l'on discutait de choses et d'autres. Il entendu son nom, celui des mangemorts, celui d'Harry Potter mais résista à sa curiosité d'écouter. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il traversa un long couloir et arriva enfin à la porte. Elle était gardée par un homme assis sur une chaise lisant la gazette. Il ne le connaissait pas, et n'eut aucune pitié à l'assommer. Il quitta alors la maison et rapidement, il déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler. Il avait un long chemin à faire et il souhaitait passer d'abord par la forêt.

**A suivre **

Et voila, un chapitre encore de posté pour cette petite histoire. Draco se lance à l'aventure !!

J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.

Miffi pour les reviews, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre cette fois-ci, mais promis pour le prochain chapitre dans un mois, je répondrais à vos petits mess'.

**Ps** : Comme certains auront pu le voir sur le profil de Umbre, je créais un groupe fanzineur – « Maskot » – et nous aurons un stand à la Japan Expo cet été, si tout ce passe bien à côté du stand du « Troisième Œil ». Umbre et moi-même y serons pour le tenir durant les trois jours et vous présenter deux projets. Alors n'hésitez pas à passer sur le blog (pour le moment pas le temps de faire un site qui tienne la route) dont l'adresse se trouve sur nos profils respectifs et ainsi prendre connaissance de nos projets.

A dans un mois juste avant les partiels "Snif"

**Kisu**


	5. Suivre sa route

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Résumé :**

**The dragon's heir. **

**_Suivre sa route._**

Une silhouette se posa au beau milieu d'un champ dévasté par le feu. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne sur les lieux. Les arbres encore debout étaient calcinés, on n'entendait pas un son, comme si cet endroit était complètement mort. Draco fit quelques pas et il se mordit les lèvres lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent la poudre grise. Ses chaussures l'avaient lâché quelques mètres avant d'arriver. Il avança, ça craquait sous ses pas. Il arriva à une souche. Sa main passa sur le plat de l'arbre. Il s'assit dessus et soupira. Son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il voyait ce qu'était devenu le paysage. Soul fit le tour avant de revenir devant son maître.

- Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. Le temps que nous perdons est important.

- Je le sais, je voulais simplement me recueillir.

- Je comprends.

Draco ferma les yeux, inspira et se leva. Alors qu'il allait déployer ses ailes, son regard se posa à quelques pas de lui, près d'un arbre mort. Il s'approcha et se pencha. Soul lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu et lorsque la main déblaya un peu de cendre, ils purent voir une petite pousse verte. Draco caressa le fin bourgeon qui tentait de survivre.

- Elle n'est pas morte.

- Oui.

Soul regarda l'héritier s'occuper de la petite pousse avec amour. Sa main passa au-dessus de la plante et une fine lumière créa une petite coupole autour d'elle. Il se releva.

- Elle sera protégée.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Et sur ses mots ils décolèrent en direction des montagnes d'Ecosse.

¤

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans toute la maison. Les escaliers grincèrent puis le parquet et enfin, la personne responsable d'un tel bouquant arriva dans la cuisine.

- Il a disparu ?

Molly aux fourneaux se tourna vers Tonks ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Bill qui observait minutieusement la carte releva la tête. Dan entra par la petite porte de l'autre côté.

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Il a disparu.

- Mais qui ?

Tonks voyant que personne ne comprenait la gravité de ses dires se laissa tomber sur une chaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux devenus violets.

- Draco. Il n'est plus dans sa chambre.

- Il est peut-être parti visiter les lieux. Fit Bill.

- Non. J'ai fouillé le manoir de fond en comble. Il n'est nulle part. Et puis Edward a été assommé.

- Comment ?

Elle releva les yeux vers Dan qui venait de poser ses deux mains sur la table faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Il a quitté le manoir ?

- Peut-être, même sûrement.

- Cela veut dire qu'il connaît à présent notre emplacement.

- Snape connaît aussi ce lieu. Répondit Bill.

- Je…

Le silence s'installa dans la petite cuisine. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, personne ne savait quoi dire. Il leur avait pourtant sorti de biens belles paroles. Dan finit par le briser.

- Je vais prévenir Minerva.

Personne ne redit rien à ça. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Tonks se leva pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une lettre à Remus. Il l'avait prévenu de la tournure des choses que tout pouvait prendre en présence du blond. Alors qu'elle envoyait son message par hibou, on frappa doucement à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur les jumeaux.

- Un pull, une écharpe.

- Une cape et notre bourse ont disparu.

Tonks donna un petit coup de poing dans le mur en jurant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester mais de ne faire que passer. Juste prendre ce dont il avait besoin et se reposer avant de repartir pour son but à lui. Ils s'étaient fait avoir jusqu'au bout. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Remus devait être au courant. Il était parti, seul, pour faire quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a pris ?

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu partir sans que personne ne le voie ?

Fred venait de poser la question à 1000 galions. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne perçait pas le mystère qui l'entourait. Il avait de drôles de visions, il parlait étrangement, il se comportait comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Son regard s'égara sur la griffure qu'il lui avait fait. Elle aussi n'était pas normale. Un être humain normal ne laissait pas de telles marques.

- Tu t'es fait soigner au moins ? demanda George.

- Oui oui mais ce n'est rien.

Les deux jumeaux ne dirent rien de plus et la laissèrent. Eux n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle dise la vérité, mais quelque chose d'autre venait de leur traverser l'esprit. Ils leur fallaient une aide extérieure.

¤

Aller sur les lieux de la dernière bataille avait rallongé le parcours, mais Draco ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Il avait pu voir ce qui restait de ce paysage, de la nature qui avant avait ses droits là-bas. Il avait aussi pu voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, elle avait encore des ressources, et il tenait à protéger cette espérance qui vivait en une simple pousse. Il comprenait, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'optique de devenir véritablement Maître Dragon, que sa vision avait été altérée, qu'il avait été con de croire aux paroles enjoliveuses de son père. Ce qui comptait ce n'était pas de dominer, ce n'était pas de marcher sur les autres en étalant sa fortune et son pouvoir. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait cru, il en avait fait les frais, à présent il voulait changer. Ressentir ce que la Terre endurait à cause des hommes lui faisait mal, apprendre comment son peuple avait été sauvagement abattu par les sorciers lui donnait envie de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec eux mais il fallait que son esprit ne s'arrête pas à ça. Tout en volant, il réfléchissait. Il ne c'était jamais autant remis en question que depuis ces quelques jours. Il devait se détacher de la haine et de la colère, de la rancœur et des remords qu'il avait dans son cœur.

Soul ne disait rien, il avait très bien compris que Draco avait besoin de faire le point avec de nombreuses choses. Les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui ne faisait que raviver la flamme que lui-même petit dragon protecteur avait dans son cœur. Lorsqu'il était né, qu'il avait compris qu'il aurait à jouer un rôle plus tard, il s'était attaché à lui. Le suivant invisible afin d'apprendre à le connaître. Il avait assisté à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Que ce soit au manoir comme à Poudlard. Il l'avait vu s'enfoncer dans un chemin qui causerait sa perte. Mais il était tellement fermé, tellement admiratif de son père, s'emprisonnant obstinément dans un monde de ténèbres et de peur qui n'était pas pour lui. Il l'avait vu se créer un monde qui ne lui conviendrait jamais. Se blesser stupidement en abattant sa magie sur les autres. S'endormir le soir en pleurant. Avoir peur de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, être terrifié rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plaisir à son père ou au Lord noir. Il avait vu tout ça, et avait alors attendu cet évènement.

A présent, le processus était en marche, il avançait sur une voie plus claire, avec son ambition, son but à lui, rien qu'à lui et non à une tierce personne. Il prenait en main son propre destin et s'épanouissait dans cet optique : sauver la Terre, comprendre les animaux, entendre les cris de détresse, ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Il se détachait des hommes pour devenir vraiment un Maître Dragon à part entière.

L'ordre et le chaos.

La lumière et l'ombre.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner à quelle famille il faisait partie. Tout était encore bien flou de ce côté, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, l'assemblage ne serait pas sans retentissement. Il avait une force, qu'on sentait mais qui ne se dévoilait pas, la force de son cœur caché sous une couche de glace et de peur qui lentement faisait son apparition.

La voix de Draco le sortit de ses pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où ils étaient et fit quelques battements d'ailes pour se placer plus près du blond.

- Oui ?

- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés à la frontière.

- Oui, descendons alors.

Discrètement, ils amorcèrent l'atterrissage. Draco se posa sans douceur. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas encore à se poser. Soul vint voleter au-dessus de sa tête.

- Maître, il me semblait vous avoir expliqué.

- Ouais ouais.

Draco se releva en époussetant son pantalon. Il ne savait pas atterrir, il n'allait pas lui pondre un œuf tout de même. Faisant un tour sur lui-même, il remarqua qu'ils étaient sur une petite montagne, pas très haute mais qui formait la frontière. Regardant plus haut, il vit une petite lumière qui se détachait dans le ciel gris orageux.

- Je doute que nous reprendrons la route ce soir.

- Oui, ça sent la pluie.

Soul passa en tête non sans avoir ajuster les sorts sur eux. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient arriver. Moldu, sorcier ? C'était aussi simple d'éviter les ennuis. Draco revêtit la cape abîmée des Weasley, lança un petit sort sur ses pieds pour les bander et ils se mirent en route. La pluie se mit à tomber peu de temps après leur départ et le blond fut bien heureux de pouvoir se couvrir le visage du vent qui se levait en même temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maisonnette, ils purent voir la pancarte qui indiquait que c'était une petite auberge. Draco poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans la chaleur du lieu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Il observa un instant la salle et remarqua que c'était une auberge de contrebandiers moldus et sorciers. Il en avait entendu parler lorsqu'il vivait au Manoir Jedusor. C'était un des lieux qu'adoraient les mangemorts, parce qu'ils pouvaient y passer discrètement et surtout avoir des renseignements facilement. C'était le lieu de rencontre des espions aussi. En tout cas, il était bien tombé pour passer inaperçu.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et l'homme qui tenait l'auberge s'accouda devant lui.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Une chambre et un repas.

- D'accord.

Le but dans ce genre d'endroit étant de payer avant au cas où il devait y avoir des fuites rapides. Il déposa l'argent demandé. L'homme regarda les pièces et sourit.

- Il passe beaucoup de personnes de votre espèce en ce moment.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup été payé en galions.

- Je vois.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire sous son capuchon avant de le laisser pour aller prendre place dans un petit coin sombre. Il s'y installa tranquillement sans rien retirer. Il ne voulait pas qu'un mangemort le reconnaisse s'il passait dans le coin. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Un bol de bouillon, un morceau de pain et un bout de jambon séché furent déposés à ses côtés ainsi qu'une clé.

- Voilà.

Le blond hocha de la tête pour répondre et commença à manger son repas. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces surtout s'il devait parcourir toutes les montagnes pour trouver la grotte. Et puis avec le temps qui s'annonçait, cela n'allait pas être simple. Il mangea doucement son jambon, glissant quelques morceaux à Soul. Il allait demander un peu d'eau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Deux personnes vêtues de noir entrèrent. Draco ressentit tout de suite que c'était des mangemorts. Il se tassa dans le coin sombre et garda un œil sur eux alors qu'on lui déposait une carafe d'eau. Ils s'installèrent ensuite pas trop loin de lui si bien qu'il put entendre leur conversation.

- Cela va faire deux jours que nous parcourons ces montagnes-là. On n'a rien trouvé, pas l'ombre d'une foutue cabane.

- Cesse donc de râler, nous avons une mission. Lucius et Severus ne seront pas heureux si nous rentrions bredouille.

Draco se tendit en reconnaissant la voix de sa tante.

- Tu parles, ils sont préoccupés, tout le monde l'a bien remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Avec la prochaine attaque qui se prépare.

- C'est pour cela que nous devons trouver cette cabane. Et puis imagine que ce soit nous qui la trouvions. Tu imagines comment le Maître sera heureux.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Une nouvelle attaque était prévue. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver la dent pour pouvoir protéger la Terre du prochain assaut. Un éclair zébra le ciel et l'orage se fit entendre. Tout le monde sursauta par la force des éléments dehors. Draco se leva et rejoignit le petit escalier montant à l'étage. Il regarda le numéro sur sa porte et entra dans sa chambre. C'était miteux et spartiate mais au moins, il pourrait se reposer un peu avant de partir. En effet, la pièce était composée, d'un lit, une table et une chaise en mauvais état. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le dehors avait de vieux rideaux mités. Il ferma la porte à clé et posa sa cape sur le lit avant de rejoindre la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et s'y accouda. Le vent et la pluie vinrent lui fouetter le visage. Il savoura un moment cette colère qui régissait le temps. Il perçut aisément une mélodie dans la tempête.

- Tu sais quoi Soul ? Je crois que le dragon qui passe en ce moment au-dessus de nous est triste.

- Vous avez entendu son chant.

- Oui. Il est amer.

Soul vint se poser à côté de lui et se mit à chanter à son tour. Draco le regarda et comprenant ce qu'il faisait, il s'y joignit. Il commençait à déchiffrer comment chanter, comment émettre ce son qui faisait passer les sentiments entre eux. Il lui montrait son soutien.

Un bruit dans le couloir les fit se tourner vers la porte, des personnes rejoignaient apparemment leur chambre. Draco, à pas feutrés, alla coller son oreille à la paroi de bois. Il reconnut rapidement la voix de sa tante qui rabrouait encore son coéquipier.

- Foutu temps, on va prendre du retard.

- Cesse donc de te plaindre un peu. Nous partirons dès que ce sera dégagé.

- Nous voilà bien quand même, coincés ici.

Une porte claqua et Draco soupira. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit sans rien retirer de plus. Soul se posa devant lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'allez pas dormir comme ça !

- Je suis fatigué.

- Tout de même, vous êtes encore humide et puis vos pieds…

- Laisse Soul, et dors un peu, nous repartons dans peu de temps.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et donna ainsi le fin mot à l'histoire. Grognant contre un maître stupide, Soul se roula en boule et s'endormit. Regardant la boule bleue, Draco sourit avant de prendre lui aussi un peu de repos.

Une douleur dans sa poitrine le fit se relever d'un coup. Il poussa un grognement avant d'abattre sa main sur son cœur. Soul, réveillé, se mit à voleter autour de lui sans rien pouvoir faire. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours et l'orage n'en était pas moins violent. Un bruit dans le couloir se fit entendre, Soul alla planer près de la porte. Des pas précipités ainsi que des voix résonnaient dans l'auberge.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Apparemment le Ministère fait une descente.

- Mais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on a intérêt à transplaner rapidement avant qu'il nous trouve.

- Impossible, ils ont bloqué la zone.

Il y eut des jurons et Soul vint rapidement rejoindre son maître. Le Ministère, ici ? Comment avait-il pu trouver cet endroit et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Une explosion eut lieu au rez-de-chaussée et les voix retentirent, assez fortes pour qu'on les entende.

- Ici la brigade A1, veuillez vous rendre sans rien tenter, nous savons que vous êtes ici.

La main se resserra encore plus sur son cœur.

- La brigade A2 est déjà en train de s'occuper de vos amis plus bas dans les plaines. Ils vous ont dénoncés.

Des vies humaines allaient y rester, ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de cette guerre-là, et pourtant dehors, il l'entendait, la complainte du dragon qui ne demandait qu'une chose, de cesser ces massacres inutiles.

- Maître, nous devons partir.

- Je…sais…mais…

La montagne implorait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas être recouverte de sang. Draco se releva quand même et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Vous pensez pouvoir voler dans cet état ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais passer par le bas, c'est mort.

Soul mordit le bras de son maître et le tira vers la porte.

- Vous allez vous écraser, vous ne savez pas voler avec un temps pareil. Vous serez balayer.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- De faire comme nous en avons pris l'habitude. L'illusion.

- Et tu penses que cela marchera avec des aurors aguerris.

- Avons-nous le choix ?

- C'est vrai.

La douleur s'accentua mais il garda son équilibre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle était moins forte que lors de l'incendie. La montagne lui faisait juste passer ses sentiments mais elle ne souffrait pas physiquement. Ils quittèrent alors la chambre, invisibles aux yeux des autres. Dans le couloir il n'y avait plus personne, ou alors ils étaient tous terrés dans leur pièce. Draco descendit les escaliers s'arrangeant pour ne pas le faire craquer. Arrivé en bas, il put assister à un vrai siège. Les tables étaient renversées, les hommes qui devaient être des moldus s'étaient blottis dans un coin. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre des sorciers de l'élite. Le blond fut rapidement en face de l'escadron. Tous habillés de noir, leur baguette pointée en cas d'attaque, des lunettes protégeant leurs yeux. Celui qui semblait être le chef tenait le tenancier par le bras.

- Combien de sorciers sont descendus ici ce soir ?

- Je…

- Ne mens pas Moldu !

Et c'est là que Draco confirma tous ses doutes. Que ce soit les mangemort ou les aurors, il n'y aurait jamais de pitié envers les plus faibles. Ils étaient tous rangés par clan. Il y avait les sorciers, il y avait les créatures magiques ou pas classées ainsi que les végétaux, il y avait les mangemorts, et il y avait les moldus. Jamais ils ne seraient tous au même point. Si jamais les moldus en venaient à les déranger, ils se débarrasseraient d'eux comme ils l'avaient fait avec son peuple. Ils proclamaient de belles paroles, « aidons-nous les uns les autres », « rallions-nous contre le Lord noir », « unissons nos forces », mais ce n'était que ce qu'attendaient les moutons pour suivre et être rassurés. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait mettre fin à cette guerre.

Il se glissa derrière la horde d'aurors sans se faire voir. Ce n'était pas sa bataille, c'était celle des humains, mais tant que celle-ci continuerait, la Terre pleurerait son sol souillé. Une fois dehors il sentit la pluie et le froid le mordre de plein fouet malgré sa cape. Il se mit à marcher sur le sentier, évitant les aurors qui entouraient le bâtiment pour ne laisser sortir personne. Alors qu'il quittait enfin la zone à problème, il se retourna pour voir l'auberge. A peine posa-t-il ses yeux sur l'ensemble, qu'un bruit d'explosion ainsi qu'une colonne de feu monta vers le ciel.

Sa main se resserra sur son cœur et il tomba à genoux au sol. La complainte s'accentua et il mêla la sienne au dragon. Il releva le visage vers le ciel et put le voir, long, presque transparent, voler au dessus d'eux.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi détruisent-ils avec autant de faciliter ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'en venir à ça. Pour deux mangemorts. Deux personnes seulement. Entendent-ils les pleurs de la montagne qui voit son sol brûler, qui assiste encore à l'acte de barbarie des hommes ?

- Maître, il faut y aller.

- Je les hais, je les hais tous.

- Maître.

- Tous autant qu'ils sont. Je les hais.

- MAÎTRE !

Les orbes de Draco vinrent s'ancrer dans celles de Soul et il se releva. Il n'avait pas le temps. Rabattant le côté de sa cape, il poursuivit son chemin. Sa main toujours sur son cœur.

¤

- Que s'est il passé ?

Minerva qui venait d'arriver au QG semblait assez pâle. Elle n'avait pas pu se libérer avant le soir. Un groupe d'élèves s'était amusé à débuter une bataille de nourriture dans la grande salle et cela s'était poursuivi jusque dans les couloirs. Il avait fallu un bon moment avant que l'ordre ne revienne et qu'elle ne punisse les coupables.

- Draco est parti.

- C'est ce que j'ai compris de ce que m'a expliqué monsieur Rowel. Mais comment ?

- Apparemment il a attaqué Edward par l'arrière et il a pris la porte.

- Aussi simplement que ça ?

- Oui. Nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes.

Minerva s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Décidément ce garçon nous cache vraiment quelque chose.

- Mais quoi ?

Elle regarda Tonks puis soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, il est trop mystérieux. Pompom m'a dit qu'elle avait décelé des sorts étranges sur lui. En tant que médicomage, elle a pu le sentir mais elle n'a pas réussi à les percer à jour.

- Nous voilà bien. Fit Molly en déposant une tasse de thé devant la directrice.

- Est-ce que Dan vous a aussi parlé de la crise de monsieur Malfoy ? questionna Bill.

- Non.

Tonks expliqua alors dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé lors de l'assaut des mangemorts sur la petite ville puis les étranges paroles du blond et enfin lorsqu'ils avaient voulu lui demander des explications.

- Je ne sais pas où il veut en venir.

Un petit silence s'installa qui fut brisé par l'arriver des jumeaux.

- Il y a eu un problème.

Deux hommes entrèrent complètement trempés.

- Nous avons suivi l'escadron A1 et A2 du ministère comme demandé. Et, ils se sont rendus tous les deux dans les montagnes. A2 a fait une trouvaille, il a capturé des mangemorts qui prenaient apparemment une pause à cause de la pluie et A1 est monté plus haut dans les montagnes pour s'occuper d'une auberge de contrebandiers. Elle a été réduite en fumée.

- Comment ça ?

- Une explosion, de ce que nous avons pu voir. A1 a délibérément fait sauter le bâtiment parce que les deux mangemorts qu'on leur avait signalés ne sont pas sortis.

- Etaient-ils au moins sûrs qu'il y avait des mangemorts ?

- Non.

Minerva soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux de plus en plus grisonnants.

- Ces escadrons, ils font n'importe quoi. Ils se croient vraiment tout permis.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire Bill. Ils ont carte blanche sur leurs actes et surtout ils sont protégés juridiquement.

- C'est injuste.

Fred venait de taper contre le mur.

- Ce ministre, il est totalement fou. Il tient vraiment à jouer le jeu des mangemorts.

- Oui, la force par la force.

Un court silence s'abattit dans la cuisine qui fut brisé par George.

- Bientôt nous ne servirons plus à rien.

Cette malheureuse phrase était bien réelle et c'est ce qui serra le cœur de tout le monde.

¤

La pluie tombait toujours, mais l'orage s'était calmé. Soul passa l'entrée d'une petite grotte trempée, mais c'était son élément. Par contre, il était inquiet pour son maître. Il se posa devant un corps enroulé dans une cape humide, adossé contre le mur, ses deux ailes dépliées pour sécher. Il recracha une petite boule de feu sur les morceaux de bois qui commençaient à s'éteindre. Il avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Draco avait marché une bonne partie de la nuit sous la pluie, sur le sentier rocailleux qui s'était fait bien moins facile d'accès. Et puis ils avaient fini par trouver cette petite caverne pour prendre un peu de repos. Son maître s'était alors endormi comme une masse, mais Soul s'inquiétait.

Un gémissement se fit entendre et Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda le feu, puis Soul qui tentait de le maintenir en marche.

- As-tu trouvé…quelque chose ?

- Oui, il y a un chemin un peu plus loin. Il est praticable malgré le temps et il descend vers une petite plaine.

Draco se leva à ses dires et s'approcha de la sortie. Soul le rejoignit rapidement.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Y aller.

- Prenez le temps de dormir un peu plus.

- J'ai encore fait ce drôle de rêve, tu sais, cette grotte, cet autel. Je le sens, il m'appelle.

Soul n'ajouta rien, il se contenta d'éteindre le feu et de rejoindre son maître qui quittait l'endroit pour disparaître sous la pluie. La route était longue et tant qu'il y aurait ce vent, il ne pourrait pas voler. Soul eut une petite prière pour que le dragon du vent entende ses paroles et il rejoignit Draco.

La pluie ne cessait toujours pas, mais le temps commençait tout de même à s'éclaircir. Le chemin était en effet plus praticable mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Cela se voyait que peu de monde passait par là. Lorsque enfin ils furent arrivés à l'endroit qui redescendait, Draco put admirer la plaine en contrebas. Il y avait des petits villages, plus sur le côté des châteaux en ruine, d'autres qui devaient être encore habités par de grandes familles écossaises. Il soupira, et débuta la descente. Son pied se posa sur un caillou et il perdit l'équilibre. Il dévala six bons mètres sur les fesses avant d'être stoppé dans sa course par Soul.

- Maître ?

Un gémissement lui répondit et c'est là que Soul remarqua l'étendu des dégâts. Les pieds bandés étaient en sang, les mains n'étaient pas mieux, les vêtements étaient en lambeaux sans parler des ailes qui en avaient pris un coup.

- Il faut que vous vous arrêtiez et que je tente de vous soigner.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Maître ! Cette fois je ne vous laisserai pas n'en faire qu'à votre tête. Restez là, je vais trouver un endroit où s'abriter.

Resté seul, Draco soupira. La pluie commençait à s'arrêter et le soleil à pointer le bout de son nez. Si un temps stable arrivait, il pourrait voler. Il grimaça lorsqu'il bougea son bras, il était salement amoché. Soul revint en scandant un « maître, maître j'ai trouvé un endroit ». Il le mena à un petit renfoncement où ils se mirent à l'abri. Soul put alors évaluer mieux l'étendue des dommages. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps, il jeta un sort pour que ses plaies soient bandées.

- Ce n'est pas la solution.

- Pour le moment si. Tu ne peux rien faire. Sinon tu m'aurais soigné dans la forêt interdite. Je ne peux rien faire non plus, les sorts de soins demandent trop de magie, ce que je n'ai pas la force d'utiliser. Il faut que nous nous dépêchions.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. J'ai décidé de suivre ce chemin, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Soul se tut un instant. Son maître n'était plus ce peureux, ce couard dont il se décrivait, mais il était devenu irréfléchi.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'arriver pratiquement mort à la grotte nous aidera !

- Je…

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser. Je suis votre protecteur et vous faites comme si je n'existais pas, n'en faisant qu'à votre tête. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un Malfoy que vous surpassez tout le monde. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris.

- Mais je l'ai compris, seulement je ne supporte plus les cris que j'entends dans ma tête, cette douleur qui s'en va et revient sans cesse. Ça m'épuise.

- Je…

- J'ai choisi de devenir Maître Dragon, j'ai promis de tenter quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner.

Le regard du blond était déterminé mais tellement voilé par la fatigue.

- Peut-être, mais mort, vous n'aurez rien fait. Prenez au moins un quart d'heure, le temps que la pluie s'arrête.

Draco laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de hocher la tête. Il porta sa main à sa poche et en sortit le livre ainsi que le parchemin d'Hermione. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Il le déplia et une fine écriture apparut dessus.

_Draco,_

_Cela ne te dérange pas que je te prénomme ainsi, je n'ai pas envie de m'adresser à Malfoy mais à Draco. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être si familière avec toi alors que nous avons été ennemis durant si longtemps. Nous sommes bien différents, tu es ce que tu appelles 'sang pur', je suis 'sang de bourbe'. Et pourtant, à présent, nous ne sommes plus que des êtres humains. Après ce qui s'est passé dans la bibliothèque, j'ai compris que tu avais changé, j'ai vu dans tes yeux cette étincelle qui n'était pas celle de Malfoy mais bien celle de Draco, ce Maître Dragon que tu deviens petit à petit. Tes paroles m'ont touchée, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur le sujet des dragons ni du peuple qui a été exterminé, mais j'ai décidé de mettre entre tes mains mon espoir. Malgré tout ce que tu dois faire, je sais que tu retrouveras Harry et que tu me le ramèneras. Tu sais, on n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de se parler tous les deux et pourtant j'aimerais faire ta connaissance. Je suis sûr que Ron comprendra que tu n'es pas méchant et on pourra alors, après la guerre, devenir ami. Tu ne crois pas ? Moi je l'espère. _

_Fais attention à toi, car je sais que tu ne resteras pas au QG, tu vas prendre ton envol et partir, les laissant sans rien comprendre. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, car la vie est précieuse. La tienne l'est. _

_Je te laisse un petit message ensuite, si tu rencontres Harry, j'aimerais que tu le lui remettes. _

_Hermione. _

Draco soupira en lisant les dernières lignes. Hermione, cette jeune fille qui l'avait aidé à faire son rituel, celle qu'il avait détestée sans raison durant des années, il comprenait à présent combien son amitié était forte. Elle avait ça en elle. Quel fou avait été Harry de laisser une amie aussi bien derrière lui. Comprenait-il qu'elle avait peur pour lui, qu'elle devait prier chaque jour et chaque nuit pour son retour sauf, qu'elle espérait le revoir vivant et non mort ? Comprenait-il la chance qu'il avait ? Avoir une amie comme elle, avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendrait ainsi, il aimerait vraiment.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur et sa tête alla heurter le mur derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'était l'amitié et l'amour. Son monde était rempli de faux-semblants. C'était nouveau, Hermione incarnait pour lui l'amitié. Il avait trouvé ce sentiment, trouverait-il un jour l'autre qui lui était inconnu ? L'amour.

Son regard se posa sur le dehors et il vit que la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Il se releva en s'aidant du mur et rejoignit l'extérieur. Il tenait toujours dans sa main le rouleau de parchemin. Il laissa ses prunelles dériver sur le ciel qui s'offrait à lui. Soul le rejoignit avec le livre.

- Vous désirez vraiment y aller ?

- Oui. J'ai compris à présent.

Soul posa son regard sur le visage du blond. Il fixait toujours un point perdu dans le vide. Il était couvert de boue, d'égratignures, mais il était déterminé.

- Ce que montrait le miroir, ce n'était pas les montagnes d'Angleterre. Mais celles d'Ecosse.

Le petit dragon posa alors ses yeux sur la chaîne de montagnes au loin. Son maître ne regardait pas rien, il observait sa destination. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre, mais elle lui avait redonné de la force.

**A suivre**

Et voila le chapitre suivant qui a mis du temps à arriver, mais beaucoup de choses à faire et un petit soucis vis-à-vis des chapitres.

En espérant que celui-ci vous aura plu.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je serais à la Japan Expo avec Umbre77 et ZooMalfoy sur le stand « Maskot » avec nos fanzines et goodies.

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

**Kisu.**


	6. Se rencontrer

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter et il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The dragon's heir. **

**_Se rencontrer_**

Cela allait bientôt faire deux journées entières que Draco volait en compagnie de Soul au-dessus des montagnes d'Ecosse. Soul était inquiet de l'état de son maître. Celui-ci s'obstinait à chercher sans faire de pause mais son corps et ses ailes ne tiendraient plus longtemps vu leurs états. D'ailleurs il se demandait où il trouvait encore la force de voler alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, depuis l'auberge. Il avait tenté de le calmer, de lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de lutter ainsi alors qu'il était fatigué, mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Celui qui oserait lui dire un jour que les Malfoy n'étaient pas têtus, il lui ferait comprendre que si. Etre le protecteur d'un Maître Dragon aussi borné n'était pas chose aisée.

Le ciel avait été clément avec eux durant ces deux jours mais Soul s'inquiétait de la tournure que prenait le temps. Le ciel se recouvrait petit à petit de nuages gris et il était sûr que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à revenir. C'était énervant qu'en plein mois de juin, le temps soit aussi désagréable. La température se rafraîchissait énormément et ce n'était pas avec ce que portait Draco que celui-ci allait garder sa chaleur intérieure.

Un petit temps passa et Draco bifurqua vers la droite. Soul le regarda faire et remarqua qu'il y avait un petit plateau plus loin. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Soul passa devant Draco et le fit faire du surplace.

- Il faut que nous nous mettions à l'abri maintenant.

- On peut encore avancer. Il ne pleut pas encore trop fort.

- Non. Il vous faut vous reposer. Vous penchez vers la droite lorsque vous volez. Vous n'avez plus de force.

- Justement, si je m'arrête, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir repartir. Alors continuons.

- Vous allez vraiment finir par avoir un accident.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux avant de repartir vers le plateau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'il trouverait quelque chose par là-bas. Il sentait une sorte de flux magique mais il n'en était pas sûr. Alors qu'il survolait le petit plateau, il repéra une petite cabane. Des images rapides passèrent devant ses yeux, il avait l'impression de revoir ce que le miroir avait montré. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose à Soul, une violente douleur le prit au cœur. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et tenta de garder l'équilibre. Il voleta quelques mètres pour se rapprocher du sol et voir mieux la cabane mais la douleur s'accentua et il tomba en piquet vers le sol.

¤

On marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du Manoir Jedusor. Lucius avait été convoqué par le Maître et là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait des résultats concrets mais il n'y avait rien. Ses groupes n'avaient rien trouvé, pas la moindre cabane habitée sur le sol anglais. C'était comme si tout ce qui avait été montré dans le miroir n'était qu'un leurre. Et comble de tout, cela allait faire deux jours que l'équipe 4 et 8 ne donnaient plus de nouvelles. Et il ne parlait pas de son fils.

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite salle où tous les groupes devaient être présents pour une mise au point. Severus était déjà en train de faire les comptes mais il manquait toujours les équipes 4 et 8.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles des équipes manquantes ?

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ?

Lucius se tourna vers un de ses hommes qui fit un pas pour parler.

- Apparemment, l'équipe 8 a été capturée par l'A2.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été mis au courant plus tôt ?

- Et bien l'information n'a été validée que ce matin avant la réunion. Par contre nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

Severus hocha doucement la tête et allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'on entra dans la salle de réunion sans rien demander. Lucius allait protester mais quand il reconnut Bellatrix Lestrange et Nicolas Donovan, il resta sur place. Ils étaient dans un sale état, tous les deux. On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient vécu une explosion.

- Je déteste l'A1 et je hais les balances.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas avant de se placer devant Lucius accompagnée de son équipier.

- Rapport de la mission. Les montagnes de la frontière ont été fouillées de fond en comble, aucune trace de Potter. Par contre l'équipe 8 nous a balancés. On a réussi à s'échapper de justesse dans l'explosion de l'auberge de contrebandiers.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance.

Lucius se tourna vers Severus qui notait le tout pour faire un rapport au maître. Ils avaient fait tout le sol anglais et il venait d'avoir confirmation que la dernière parcelle n'était pas la bonne non plus. Lucius congédia tout le monde sauf Bellatrix qui vint s'asseoir devant eux.

- L'escadron A1 est un ennemi potentiel.

- Leur force a augmenté ?

- Oui, nettement. Ils ne sont plus les petits aurors qui se lançaient à corps perdu dans la bataille. Ce sont des maîtres en magie et ils n'ont pas de remords. Ils attaquent tant qu'ils peuvent aboutir à leur fin. Ils n'ont aucune pitié.

- Le Ministère a vraiment pris les choses en main pour se débarrasser de nous.

- En effet.

- Tu peux aller récupérer, on s'occupe du reste.

Bellatrix partit et Severus regarda un moment Lucius qui semblait pensif. Ils contemplèrent tous les deux la carte de Grande Bretagne où des petites croix rouges se trouvaient pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien fouillé partout. Alors qu'ils se penchaient un peu plus sur le problème, on frappa doucement à la porte. Lucius donna l'ordre d'entrer et Nicolas Donovan fit son apparition. Severus arqua un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir.

- Je voulais demander quelque chose.

- Faites donc.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange dans l'auberge de contrebandiers. Nous étions bien par équipe de deux et personne d'autre ne devait se trouver dans les parages à part nous ?

- Selon les calculs oui.

- Parce que le tavernier a dit à l'A1 qu'un autre sorcier était descendu peu avant nous. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, mais il devait y passer la nuit.

- Peut-être était-ce un sorcier vagabond ?

- Dans ce cas comment a-t-il pu, lui, sortir de l'auberge alors que l'A1 bloquait tout ? Parce que nous avons fouillé tout l'étage pour trouver un moyen de sortir et il n'y avait plus personne avant l'explosion.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le mangemort sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder la carte.

- Je me demandais juste si, ça ne pouvait pas être la personne que nous cherchions.

- Harry Potter ?

- A part lui, qui pourrait fausser compagnie à une unité A1 ?

- A la frontière…

Lucius reporta son regard sur la carte et fixa la frontière avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort et un cercle se traça mettant ainsi sous leurs yeux l'ombre de l'éclipse.

- Nous avons mal fait nos calculs. Nous sommes restés cantonnés à l'Angleterre mais rien n'empêchait Potter de sortir des terres. Les massifs montagneux les plus importants se trouvent en Ecosse. C'est là que nous devons accentuer nos recherches.

- Nous repartons alors ? Demanda Nicolas.

- Non, vous allez d'abords vous reposer. Une attaque doit avoir lieu dans une petite heure. Nous attendrons la fin de celle-ci pour repartir en mission. Il faut que nous soyons méfiants des unités du Ministère. Laissons-leur croire que nous nous faisons discrets pour mieux frapper ensuite.

Nicolas prit alors congé et Severus se tourna vers Lucius.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est bien Potter ?

- Non, mais nous ne pouvons laisser passer cette option.

- Et pour Draco ? Narcissa se pose des questions.

- Je sais. Mais le plus important est de retrouver Potter et non Draco.

Severus le regarda quitter la salle. Il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

¤

Le sol était froid et humide, son corps lui faisait mal de partout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Allongé sur le dos, sous la pluie, son regard vague fixait le ciel gris. Il tenta de bouger son bras mais ne put que le laisser retomber lourdement au sol. Il voulut actionner ses ailes mais se fut pareil. Il n'avait plus de force. Et la douleur qui l'avait saisi en plein vol l'avait vidé un peu plus. Il avait pourtant de la magie en lui, cette force si importante dont il était l'héritier. Ils avaient fait le rituel afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à s'en servir. Et puis il avait l'impression que c'était la Terre qui la buvait.

Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui et il reconnut vaguement Soul, il était flou mais ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sa voix lui parvenait lointain.

- Maître…

Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il avait la bouche pâteuse.

- Maître…je suis désolé.

Pourquoi Soul était-il désolé ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter dans sa folie de chercher désespérément ? Ou alors parce qu'il ne pouvait le soigner ?

- Si seulement vous aviez la dent, alors vous pourriez vous guérir.

Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait compris. Cette dent, ce canalisateur, lui permettait de se détacher totalement de la Terre, d'être un être à part entière. Sa tête le vrilla et il gémit. Il avait vu lors de sa chute un nouveau massacre, des morts, de la souffrance, des cris, des pleurs, de la haine et de la colère. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la guerre, il y avait aussi la douleur que lui infligeaient les autres peuples. Il avait vu les autres dragons tenter de l'apaiser, normalement, ils devaient y arriver, mais là, alors que la guerre entre les sorciers s'accentuait, elle n'arrivait plus à se régénérer assez pour tout encaisser. Les hommes ne comprenaient pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, qu'à force de toujours avoir le pouvoir sur tout, de ne se soucier que de leur confort, ils détruisaient ce lieu où ils vivaient. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait partie de ce genre de personnes. Il avait fallu que ça lui arrive en pleine face pour qu'il réfléchisse pour de bon. Il lui avait fallu ce déclic pour comprendre ce que voulait dire 'ne pas faire à autrui ce que l'on aimerait pas qu'on vous fasse'

La pluie tombait toujours sur son visage, mais il ne la sentait pratiquement plus. Il avait l'impression que tout allait bientôt disparaître. Il allait sûrement perdre conscience dans peu de temps. Allait-il mourir là sans avoir accompli son but juste parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour ne pas écouter son protecteur ? Avait-il fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver à ça ? Serait-il le plus pitoyable des héritiers ?

L'image d'Hermione apparut devant ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas pu honorer son espoir et sa confiance. Dans sa poche il avait ce foutu parchemin qu'il devait remettre à Potter et il ne le trouverait jamais. Si proche du but et se retrouver dans cet état. La seule personne qui avait cru en lui malgré tout, la seule personne qui avait voulu lui donner une chance, il allait la décevoir. Il murmura un 'foutu Potter' à peine audible. Malgré sa situation, il pensait encore à le retrouver. Il aurait pu le laisser tomber pour chercher la dent mais non, il avait voulu faire ce petit détour pour vérifier la cabane. En fin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas pour Hermione qu'il faisait ça. Ce fut l'image d'Harry qui se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à le sauver, à le retrouver avant les mangemorts ? Il était l'espoir des sorciers pas le sien, et pourtant il l'avait fait passer en tête de ses priorités. Harry Potter, ce garçon qui avait vaincu le Lord Noir et qui à présent était lié à lui par une prophétie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tous les deux, maintenant, dans la même situation. Ils n'avaient tous les deux pas le choix, ils devaient se battre et ne pouvaient pas fuir bien loin. Quand il pensait au brun, il ne ressentait plus de haine. Il ne ressentait plus rien que le calme et la sérénité. Comme s'il l'apaisait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il était seul, il ne sentait plus Soul s'activer autour de lui. Il se demandait bien où il avait pu partir. Ses prunelles s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans le ciel orageux, il se rendait compte que c'était plus sombre qu'avant, ou alors, c'était lui qui voyait de moins en moins ? Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, c'était bien lui qui fatiguait. Un vague bruit lui parvint et une ombre trop floue apparut devant ses yeux à demi-clos. Une nouvelle douleur lui vrilla la tête et il ferma les yeux. Un seul gémissement passa ses lèvres, un nom.

- Harry…

¤

Au QG de l'Ordre c'était la pagaille. Entre la disparition de Draco Malfoy, les attaques des mangemorts et l'unité A1 du ministère qui faisait des dégâts sans se préoccuper des conséquences, tous allaient finir par perdre la tête. Et Tonks qui tentait par tous les moyens de comprendre ce que lui cachait Remus. Elle avait essayé de le percer à jour, mais il ne lâchait des pistes que par indices, ne pouvant apparemment pas en parler ouvertement. Le sort qui scellait la promesse était assez fort.

Minerva avait noté des changements dans l'attitude de certains élèves. Hermione Granger, qui ne passait pas un jour sans venir la voir en compagnie de Ronald Weasley pour apprendre quelque chose sur les recherches d'Harry Potter, ne passait plus. Elle l'avait vue à la bibliothèque faire des études sur quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. Elle avait même appris que Remus Lupin lui avait fait un mot afin de pouvoir mettre son nez dans la réserve. Elle n'en avait pas été très heureuse mais le lycanthrope lui avait dit que c'était mieux qu'elle soit là-bas que dans leurs pattes.

Ginny Weasley, quant à elle, avait remonté l'AD, et même si elle s'y connaissait nettement moins que Harry Potter en matière de défense, elle s'investissait entièrement dedans. Neville Longdubat l'aidait ainsi que Luna Lovegood. Et une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir s'y joindre était Blaise Zabini. En tant que Directrice elle avait longtemps observé les élèves de Serpentard qui étaient revenus et ce garçon-là avait su se montrer tout à fait net dès le départ. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait que l'avouer, l'AD progressait.

Dans tous les cas, que ce soit à Poudlard ou au QG, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde sentait arriver l'inévitable : la bataille.

Alors qu'elle venait de repartir du QG, Tonks, elle, était encore assise à la table de la cuisine. Molly préparait du thé pour toutes les deux lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent.

- On a ramené quelqu'un.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers une troisième tête rousse qui entrait dans la pièce. Molly se rua alors sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Charlie Weasley était partie en mission depuis un moment et il avait dû faire un saut en Roumanie pour voir où en étaient les recherches avant d'être ici.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré si tôt ?

- Ce sont les garçons qui m'ont demandé de passer expressément ici.

La mère des rouquins se tourna vers les jumeaux l'air sévère.

- Est-ce que cela vous amuse de faire perdre du temps à votre frère !

- Mais 'man, on ne lui fait pas perdre son temps, on voulait avoir son avis.

- Un avis ? Et sur quoi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de vos idioties.

- Non, promis 'man.

Elle les regarda suspicieusement avant que Fred se tourne vers Tonks.

- Tu peux montrer ta griffure à Charlie ?

La jeune femme releva un sourcil avant de remonter sa manche et montrer la plaie encore présente. Elle avait beau avoir utilisé de la pommade, elle ne s'effaçait pas. Le plus vieux des rouquins s'approcha de la blessure et la regarda une seconde avant de donner le verdict.

- C'est une griffure faite avec des griffes de dragon.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça ne trompe pas, l'entaille, le tracé. Pour en avoir reçu plusieurs je ne me trompe pas. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ici ?

Molly et Tonks se regardèrent avant de fixer les jumeaux.

- Comment avez-vous compris ?

- Ben, Charlie en a plusieurs de ces marques.

- Et puis, comme celles de Charlie, elle a du mal à disparaître.

Charlie observa tout de même un peu plus la blessure.

- Elle est tout de même étrange, plus petite mais on voit clairement que la forme des griffes est celle des dragons.

- Ce n'est pas possible ?

- Si si.

Il sortit un livre de son sac et l'ouvrit aux griffures. Ils purent voir différentes traces et une d'un bébé qui ressemblait de beaucoup à la sienne. Charlie sortit alors une pommade et la donna à Tonks.

- Avec, ça devrait disparaître plus rapidement. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment tu as réussi ton compte ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Ce qu'elle veut dire grand frère…

- C'est que ce n'est pas un dragon qui lui a fait.

Charlie regarda ses deux frères avant de reporter ses prunelles sur Tonks.

- C'est le jeune Malfoy qui me l'a faite.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy ? Que faisait-il ici ?

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Sa mère le fit s'asseoir et lui prépara une bonne tasse de thé avant de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. De l'arrivée du garçon à ses paroles, à la crise qu'il avait faite et du coup qu'avait reçu Tonks en voulant l'aider et sa disparition. Lorsqu'elle eut tout résumé, Charlie semblait réfléchir. Les autres attendaient son verdict, c'était lui le spécialiste en dragon et c'était lui qui trouverait bien pourquoi Draco avait laissé une telle trace sur le bras de Tonks. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- J'ai bien une théorie mais elle est improbable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour cela il faudrait réécrire l'Histoire.

- Explique-toi.

Charlie but une gorgée de son thé et croisa ses bras sur la table.

- Il y a des siècles, existait un peuple qu'on nommait les Maîtres Dragons. Ils étaient étroitement liés aux dragons que ce soit les dragons que j'étudie ou les dragons spirituels qui protègent notre planète. Ils avaient une grande force unie à celle de la Terre. Seulement, nous avons eu tellement peur de la force qui émanait d'eux que nous les avons détruits. Vous devez connaître les grandes lignes de cette bataille.

- Oui, mais ça date. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- C'est tout simple maman. Ce peuple n'était pas humain, mi-homme mi-dragon. Je ne vois que cette possibilité pour qu'un garçon sorcier puisse faire une telle blessure.

- Mais tu l'as dit, ils ont été exterminés.

- Pouvons-nous vraiment le dire. Nous ne connaissons rien de ce peuple, ils ont été détruits, mais qui nous dit que certains n'ont pas survécu en vivant au sein des sorciers sous une apparence cachée.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Tonks passait et repassait ses doigts sur la griffure.

- Alors je comprends pourquoi. Pour lui, ce qui l'a touché n'était pas le village mais la forêt.

- Oui. C'est fort possible. En tout cas je ne vois pas d'autre hypothèse pour que nous arrivions à ça.

- C'est tout de même invraisemblable qu'après tant d'années, des siècles même, une personne de ce peuple réapparaisse, encore plus en la personne de Draco Malfoy dont la famille n'est pas vraiment du côté de la sauvegarde de la Terre.

- Cela ne veut rien dire. La famille Malfoy est une très vieille famille. Ils n'ont pas toujours été tournés vers les ténèbres, seulement je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient au courant. Si jamais Lucius Malfoy savait que son fils avait ces gènes-là, il ne l'aurait pas laissé filer aussi simplement. Un Maître Dragon est une source de pouvoir assez époustouflante, si sa force est mise d'un côté, l'autre ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Dans ce cas nous devons retrouver Draco Malfoy et lui demander de nous rejoindre et nous prêter sa force.

Charlie hocha de la tête et regarda son petit frère.

- C'est plus dur que tu ne le penses. Nous les avons exterminés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'est vu réveillé en lui ces gènes, mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour nous aider nous.

Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine soupirèrent avant de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Si jamais c'était exact, alors il faudrait faire attention car personne ne savait réellement de quoi était capable ce peuple. Et même s'il avait été détruit sans grande difficulté à l'époque, il fallait peut-être éviter de les sous-estimer. Mais dans tous les cas, il fallait tout de même essayer d'avoir cette force avec que contre eux.

¤

Il faisait chaud. Du moins c'est la sensation qu'il avait. Etait-il mort ? C'était stupide ! Il n'avait jamais entendu que mourir apportait la chaleur. Et puis il avait l'impression d'entendre du bruit, un feu qui crépite dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Il voulut bouger un peu mais tout son corps le lançait. Il essaya de reprendre ses sens mais à part la chaleur et le bruit du feu, il ne percevait rien d'autre. Ah si, peut-être une faible odeur de nourriture.

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, qu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Une main rugueuse contre sa peau humide. Une voix masculine qui parlait à quelqu'un.

- La fièvre n'est pas encore tombée.

Cette présence apaisante qui s'en va et trou noir. Un nouveau réveil toujours aussi clair. Il voulut bouger mais son corps ne le laissa pas faire. La main se reposa sur son front, on y mit un linge frais qui lui fit du bien. On semblait s'occuper de lui avec douceur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres alors que les doigts glissèrent sur l'une des blessures.

- Pardon.

Une voix rassurante mais en même temps, avec quelque chose dans la voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner. Un nouveau trou noir pour un nouveau réveil. Une douleur lui prit au cœur. Un soubresaut qui le fit gémir. Une nouvelle attaque a lieu. Encore ces cris, cette souffrance insupportable. Deux bras qui tentent de le plaquer au lit, de l'empêcher de se faire plus de blessures qu'il n'en a. Des coups de griffes qui fusent et puis un trou noir.

Un réveil plus calme que l'autre, se sentant un peu plus de force mais tout de même fatigué. Il essaya d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui mais n'entendit rien à part ce même feu que la première fois. Les lieux étaient vides. Il tenta de bouger et n'arriva qu'à se retrouver au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux et en effet, il avait le nez sur un parquet en mauvais état. Il releva la tête rapidement mais la rabaissa lorsqu'il vit tout se mettre à tourner. Il gémit avant de se relever en s'aidant de ce qui avait dû lui servir de lit. Une fois debout, il posa doucement ses prunelles sur l'intérieur.

Une seule pièce, tout en bois, une table, un petit meuble, une cheminée d'où venaient le bruit et l'odeur de nourriture, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il regarda son bras et vit qu'il était bandé, tout son corps était recouvert de partout, mais sans vêtement. Il ramassa la couverture de laine et s'en recouvrit. Il se rendit ensuite en se tenant au mur jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore dehors, il ne songea qu'à une chose, au moins, ça ralentirait les recherches des mangemorts. Il se tourna ensuite pour aller vers la table. Il manqua de se casser la figure mais se rattrapa de justesse à la plaque de bois. Il se rendit ensuite près de l'âtre pour savourer la chaleur qui en émanait. Il se tint au montant de pierre et sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Il pivota rapidement et tout se mit à tourner devant ses yeux. Il tomba en arrière mais il ne percuta pas le sol. Deux bras qu'ils reconnus comme ceux qui l'avaient soignés le rattrapèrent. Il attendit que la douleur dans sa tête passe et il ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour que l'image devienne nette. Il reconnaissait l'ombre qui l'avait trouvé au sol, mais plus ses traits s'affinaient et plus il remettait un nom sur ce visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la voix de Soul se fit entendre.

- Maître Draco !

Il se redressa doucement aidé par la personne qui l'avait rattrapé et il vit Soul lui foncer dessus puis voleter autour de lui en parlant.

- Que je suis rassuré ! Vous voilà réveillé. J'étais vraiment inquiet de votre état ! Heureusement que j'ai trouvé de l'aide ! Vous auriez pu mourir avec vos idioties et votre entêtement…

- Soul ?

- Oui.

- Tais-toi, j'ai mal à la tête.

Le petit dragon alla répliquer quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Un rire clair se fit entendre juste derrière le blond. Draco se retourna donc pour voir qui l'avait secouru. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le garçon. De taille moyenne, habillé comme un montagnard, des cheveux en bataille arrivant pratiquement aux épaules, une barbe naissante et des lunettes fissurées cachant des yeux verts.

- Harry Potter.

- Je ne savais pas si tu me reconnaîtrais Draco Malfoy, vu ton état.

Draco se retint au mur avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors celui qui s'était occupé de lui n'était d'autre que Harry Potter. Celui qui l'avait apaisé, soigné. Il le vit s'approcher du chaudron et tourner le bouillon avant de le goûter et de prendre un bol pour en mettre un peu dedans. Il le tendit ensuite au blond qui eut du mal à le prendre à cause de ses mains. Il le lui déposa alors directement sur la table avant de se servir à son tour. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir et voyant que Draco ne suivait pas, il lui fit un signe de la main. Le blond s'assit alors avec difficulté et regarda Harry manger tranquillement.

- Maître, mangez, sinon vous ne récupérerez jamais.

Draco regarda son bol et la cuillère, il tenta de la prendre mais celle-ci glissait obstinément de ses mains. Ce n'était pas facile de manger avec des bandages de partout. Il finit par abandonner la cuillère et prendre le bol pour boire directement. Il eut énormément de mal mais finit par tout avaler. Reposant maladroitement le bol sur la table, celui-ci se renversa. Harry n'y fit pas attention et fit venir une carafe d'un claquement de doigt. Il lui servit un peu d'eau. Draco releva un sourcil en le voyant faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu…tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?

Un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne boive lui aussi un verre d'eau. Il fit un petit mouvement et la carafe retourna sur le petit meuble.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Surpris ?

- Un peu.

Draco se frotta les yeux pour se forcer à rester éveillé. Il avait envie de savoir pourquoi Harry Potter avait pris soin de lui ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien sur ses ailes ? Pourquoi ne posait-il pas de questions sur sa présence ? Il savait que Soul n'avait pas dû dire grand-chose. Ce n'était pas le genre du petit dragon que de dévoiler sa vie alors qu'il était entre la vie et la mort.

- Je te rassure, ton apparence m'a surpris aussi.

Les prunelles bleutées s'ancrèrent dans celles vertes.

- Tu…

- Tu vas te reposer un peu encore, nous aurons notre discussion ensuite.

Draco voulu rajouter quelque chose mais il s'endormit comme une masse. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa tête était lourde et sa bouche pâteuse. Il le savait, il lui avait foutu quelque chose dans son bouillon ou son verre, peu importe, mais il lui avait glissé un truc. Il se releva doucement en se massant les tempes. Il était de nouveau dans le lit. Il tourna lentement la tête pour trouver Harry en train de lire mais pas de Soul dans les parages.

- Où est Soul ?

Harry releva la tête de son livre et regarda le blond avant de lui montrer la fenêtre.

- Il a voulu aller patrouiller pour être sûr que personne ne venait.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Le blond pencha la tête sceptiquement.

- Je ne mettrai rien dedans.

Draco hocha alors la tête avant de se lever, s'emmaillotant dans les draps. Il rejoignit la table se tenant un peu mieux sur ses jambes. Il s'assit tout de même dès qu'il le put. Il regarda le livre que le brun lisait avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Mes vêtements, ils sont où ?

Harry lui montra le tout sur une chaise près de la porte.

- Mais ne compte pas les remettre tout de suite, ils sont en piteux état.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça.

Draco se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son pantalon. Il finit par trouver les deux objets rétrécis. Harry le regarda chercher une dernière chose et il fit venir sur la table la baguette qu'il avait prise au cas où les attentions du blond à son réveil ne seraient pas en sa faveur. Draco retourna alors au point de départ et redonna sa taille aux objets. Il garda le livre mais tendit le parchemin.

- Hermione Granger m'a donné ça pour toi.

- Hermione ?

- Lis.

Harry prit le message et l'ouvrit. Draco de son côté se mit à feuilleter son livre. Il avait besoin de se le remémorer un peu et de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit après l'incantation. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais il voulait tout savoir. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il vit le brun poser le bout de papier sur la table. Celui-ci se leva et alla se mettre à la fenêtre. Un court silence s'installa avant que le brun ne prenne la parole.

- Elle me dit dedans de te faire confiance. Seulement je crois que nous devons parler un peu avant. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que tu ne m'aies pas laissé crever sous la pluie.

- Disons que lorsque je suis revenu de ma balade, ton dragon m'a sauté dessus en me demandant de te venir en aide. Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il me voulait, puis il m'a mordu et m'a tiré vers toi. J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître. Tu étais couvert de boue et puis mal en point, sans parler de tes ailes. Il m'a tellement demandé de t'aider, que je n'ai pas pu te laisser. Ce n'est qu'une fois déshabillé que j'ai vu la marque sur ton bras. J'ai fais le lien entre ton bras et ton visage que j'ai lavé.

Harry vit très bien que Draco portait sa main à son bras mais il continua tout de même son récit.

- Seulement, ton dragon encore une fois ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix. Il m'a vaguement expliqué que tu avais fui le QG des mangemorts, que tu avais partiellement rallié l'Ordre et que maintenant tu étais parti à ma recherche. Je l'ai cru car les créatures magiques comme les dragons ne mentent pas. Et puis tu faisais tellement peine à voir.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé nos retrouvailles ainsi.

- Moi non plus. Je pensais plus à quelque chose comme à Poudlard, sarcastique je dirais.

Draco hocha la tête avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il en était sûr à présent, il n'arrivait plus à éprouver de haine pour Harry Potter. Le brun le regarda un instant avant de poser la question fatidique.

- Comment as-tu pris cette apparence ?

Et alors que Draco allait répondre, sa main se porta rapidement à sa poitrine et de l'autre, il se cramponna à la table. Harry fut rapidement à ses côtés, mais le blond se relevait brusquement tout en faisant tomber la chaise. Le drap tomba au sol alors qu'il dépliait ses ailes et que lui-même rejoignait le parquet à genoux, se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Et la foutue bestiole n'est pas dans le coin pour m'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive.

Harry tenta de s'approcher mais dut reculer pour éviter un coup d'ailes. Contournant l'obstacle, il se plaça devant Draco et s'approcha. Voyant qu'il pleurait, il l'attira dans ses bras. Il remarqua clairement les ongles plutôt longs et aiguisés qui s'accrochaient à son haut alors que le blond répétait inlassablement des 'laissez-les, ils ne vous ont rien fait'. Lorsqu'il sentit la crise se calmer, Draco releva son visage baigné de larmes vers celui du brun.

- Il faut arrêter ce massacre, sinon, elle ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Harry fut touché par les paroles du blond et surpris par les deux étranges canines présentes dans sa bouche. Il se reprit tout de même et posa une main apaisante sur la tête du blond qui tomba dans l'inconscience. Harry resta un moment ainsi, au sol, la tête de Draco sur ses genoux. Les ailes avaient cessé de battre pour retomber dépliées au sol.

Quand il l'avait reconnu, il avait eu envie de le tuer, les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus étaient ceux de la tour. La mort de Dumbledore était toujours gravée dans sa mémoire. Il lui en voulait bien sûr de l'avoir légèrement manipulé mais en même temps, il avait fait tout ça dans l'optique de le protéger. C'est pour ça qu'il avait disparu peu de temps après pour partir lui-même à la chasse aux horcruxes. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec le blond, lui qui n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, sur qui il avait jeté sa haine durant toute sa sixième année et jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans ces montagnes. Puis en vivant ici, il avait compris. La haine engendre la haine et ce ne serait pas en haïssant ainsi tout le monde qu'il pourrait battre Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il devienne fort et surtout, qu'il change sa vision du monde. Il ne devait pas suivre la même voie que son ennemi.

Lorsque Draco reprit connaissance, il était de nouveau dans le lit. Il papillonna des cils et remarqua qu'il faisait soleil dehors et que la cabane était vide. Enfilant de nouveau le drap pour se couvrir, il rejoignit la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il fit quelques pas dehors et trouva Harry, de l'autre côté, en train de s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette. Il s'adossa au mur et le regarda faire. Il était agile, Soul avait l'air de l'aider en matérialisant des jets d'eau qui lui arrivait dessus et qu'il tentait d'esquiver tout en se protégeant avec sa magie. Il avait progressé. Enormément progressé. En le voyant faire, il avait l'impression que Harry ne faisait qu'un avec l'environnement, qu'il avait conscience de tout ce que lui offrait le terrain et qu'il en tirait parti.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Draco remarqua trop tard que Soul lui avait lancé un jet d'eau, pourtant, rien ne le toucha. Le petit dragon bleu fut ravi de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Draco lui ne comprenait absolument pas. Il avait tenté de se protéger et une petite barrière dorée s'était formée.

- Maître Draco. Maître Draco.

Le blond fit bouger sa main et la petite barrière suivit le mouvement. Il ferma sa main et tout disparut. Regardant étrangement sa paume après l'avoir rouverte, il releva la tête pour regarder Soul.

- Cela faisait un moment que vous n'aviez pas fait un peu de magie.

- Je n'en ai fait que deux fois.

- Mais dans votre état et sans la dent, c'est un exploit.

- La dent, vous parlez de la Dent du Grand Dragon ?

Draco et Soul regardèrent Harry qui s'était approché d'eux.

- Comment connaissez-vous son existence ? demanda Soul.

- Installons-nous dehors, nous pourrons profiter du temps.

Harry fit apparaître une petite nappe et de quoi boire et manger avant de s'installer au sol. Puis arriva dans ses mains un livre.

- C'est ceci qui m'a fait découvrir son existence. Je l'ai trouvé en cherchant les horcruxes.

Draco releva un sourcil sans comprendre.

- C'est ce qui maintient l'immortalité de Voldemort. Je les ai tous détruits, il doit le sentir, c'est pour ça qu'il tente de me retrouver, avant que je ne devienne plus fort et puisse le battre. Parce que je le battrai.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, il ne reconnaissait pas Harry Potter en ce garçon qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Un an pouvait-il à ce point changer une personne ? Il savait que oui. Lui en quelques jours avait bien revu toute sa vision de la vie et du monde. Même si, depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs sombres, il avait changé.

- J'ai donc trouvé ce livre. On y explique dedans beaucoup de choses, notamment comment faire de la magie sans baguette, la magie ancienne et la magie que l'on tire des éléments, de la nature.

- Je ne savais pas que ce genre de livre existait encore et où il se trouvait. Fit Soul.

- Il était dans une vieille maison écossaise abandonnée, au fond d'une bibliothèque

- Comment en es-tu arrivé à venir en Ecosse ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai parcouru l'Angleterre et puis quand je suis retourné à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré un centaure de la forêt interdite. Il avait l'air de m'attendre. Alors il m'a dit une phrase étrange et je me suis retrouvé en Ecosse. C'est comme le fait que je sois là en train de te parler alors que nous nous haïssions.

- Les choses changent et évoluent.

- Parfaitement, c'est ce qu'explique ce livre. Il existe un lien entre les êtres vivants qui se forme suivant leurs sentiments les uns envers les autres. Seulement, ils ne sont pas toujours ce qui permet de garder un certain équilibre. Ma mère a donné sa vie pour me protéger, elle en est morte.

Harry tendit sa main et fit un peu de magie, un fil rose apparut autour de son poignet.

- C'est le lien que m'a donné ma mère, ce lien qui me protége.

Il fit un autre mouvement et un fin fil bleu apparut juste à côté du rose. De son autre main, il attrapa le poignet de Draco et le blond put voir le même être enroulé autour du sien. D'un doigt, le brun fit apparaître le fil qui les liait. Le blond releva un sourcil.

- C'est ce qui nous lie tous les deux. Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Et tu en as un autre.

Un vert apparut à son tour, Draco comprit rapidement à qui celui-ci le liait. Mais apparemment Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir.

- Il part un peu dans tous les sens.

- C'est normal. C'est celui qui me lie à la Terre.

- A la Terre ?

Harry ouvrit son livre et chercha la page où il se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose dessus. Il y avait un court passage, pas grand-chose de bien développé. Mais c'est là où on parlait de la Dent du Grand Dragon.

- De nos jours, il n'existe plus de personne pouvant être relié directement à la Terre elle-même, mais un peuple l'a longtemps été. Cela se matérialise par un fil vert. Cependant contrairement aux autres liens, celui-là est à double tranchant. Il ne peut être contrôlé que par la Dent du Grand Dragon qui canalise la magie qui y est fixé.

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Draco qui fixait toujours son fil vert.

- Je crois que c'est à moi d'expliquer maintenant. Tu as vu l'éclipse n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'était dur de la manquer, surtout avec l'impression d'observation que j'ai eu.

- Alors tu l'as senti ?

- Voldemort ? Bien sûr, il est aussi discret que les ailes dans ton dos.

Draco resserra le drap sur ses épaules. Harry le vit faire et se mit à rire.

- Ne prends pas la mouche.

- Mais je ne prends rien du tout.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- Et si on reprenait la conversation initiale, je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Soul et reprirent le tête-à-tête. Harry soupira avant de finir ce qu'il disait.

- Mais sa présence a disparu aussi vite.

- C'était moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, au moment de l'éclipse, j'étais au Manoir Malfoy, plus précisément dans la bibliothèque. J'avais refusé d'assister à la cérémonie et au final, ben j'y ai assisté par…je saurais pas comment l'expliquer, disons que j'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé et que je n' ai pas eu envie qu'il te trouve et j'ai fait exploser le miroir. L'éclipse a apparemment fait réagir l'héritage qui coule dans mon sang et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais ces ailes que tu trouves particulièrement discrètes dans mon dos. Et Soul a débarqué pour tout m'expliquer.

- Alors si je n'ai pas encore eu la visite des mangemorts, c'est grâce à toi.

- On peut dire ça.

- Et pour tes ailes alors ?

- Je suis un Maître Dragon.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux avant de réaliser ce que Draco venait de dire de but en blanc.

- Tu peux développer parce que je veux bien que ton prénom ne soit pas anodin mais là.

- C'est vrai. Mon maître est le dernier héritier du peuple que les sorciers ont exterminé. C'est pour cela qu'il est lié à la Terre. C'est pour cela que nous devons trouver la dent.

- Et vous savez où la trouver ?

- Dans une grotte, dans ces montagnes.

- Cela va faire plus d'un mois que je suis ici, et je peux vous dire que j'ai cherché, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvée.

Draco ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Tu la cherches aussi ?

- Oui et non. En la trouvant, je trouverai ce qui l'accompagne. Le second livre.

Il ouvrit le livre et montra la dernière page. Elle était vierge, mais lorsque Harry passa main dessus des lignes apparurent.

- Si tu arrives à faire apparaître ces lignes, c'est que tu maîtrises les concepts expliqués dans ce livre. La magie sans baguette, la découverte des liens, il ne te reste alors plus que l'essence de la nature. Pour cela tu devras trouver la Dent du Grand Dragon car le livre complétant celui-ci est avec. Dans les montagnes d'Ecosse, trouve la grotte et tu découvriras son secret.

Harry finit de lire les lignes qui disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il posa le livre au sol et releva la tête pour voir Draco. Soul voletait autour d'eux en faisant un cercle, il finit par atterrir sur le livre.

- Je vois, apparemment l'ancien maître dragon a dû emporter avec lui le livre afin de le mettre en sécurité.

- Nous avons donc au final le même but.

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

Draco releva son visage vers le ciel pour savourer les quelques rayons qui passaient. Il se mit sur ses deux jambes et marcha quelques mètres avant de se tourner pour regarder Harry.

- Demain j'irai survoler les montagnes, je finirai bien par la trouver.

- Tu…

Et il disparut dans la maison. Harry resta bêtement assis au sol alors que Soul maugréait contre un maître entêté. Tous les deux se regardèrent puis le petit dragon s'installa tranquillement.

- Je l'ai bien vue dans ton regard, la haine lorsque tu as remarqué que c'était Draco Malfoy que tu devais sauver.

- Oui. Mais je me suis aussi rappelé qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore et la lueur qu'il avait dans ses yeux. Même si je n'ai jamais voulu la voir, il avait peur.

- Et il a toujours peur. Seulement, il veut changer.

- Je sais, je l'ai senti.

Il fit apparaître de nouveau son lien bleuté.

- Tu as développé ta magie au point de pouvoir t'aider de tes liens pour ressentir les sentiments des autres.

- Pas seulement avec les liens. J'ai appris par ce livre à ne pas me laisser contrôler par les miens. Pour vaincre Voldemort, il me faudra du sang froid, du courage, et surtout, un esprit lucide. Je ne veux pas me laisser envahir par la haine qui l'aveugle, ni par sa soif de pouvoir.

- Tu t'es assagi. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, alors que je suivais Draco, tu étais un enfant bien naïf. Puis tous les deux vous avez commencé à vous détester, chacun selon vos critères. Vous avez suivi votre propre voie, quitté Poudlard. Et maintenant, vous vous retrouvez. Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Tu l'as lu dans l'histoire des liens.

- En effet, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

- Donnez-vous une autre chance. Ton amie a décidé de lui faire confiance, pourquoi pas toi ?

Harry se releva et s'apprêta à reprendre son entraînement.

- Si je n'avais pas mis un tout petit peu de confiance en lui, je ne lui aurais pas raconté tout ça.

Soul le regarda reprendre ses exercices. Ces deux-là, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais ils étaient liés, pas forcément par le lien que Harry venait de tisser en le sauvant, mais d'un lien, plus important et ils ne tarderaient pas à le découvrir.

**A suivre**

Miffi d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, voila donc le chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard je le conçois, mais entre Japan Expo et la présence de Umbre77 à la maison, c'est difficile.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Je remercie les personnes qui sont passées sur notre stand durant Japan Expo, ce fut un week end inoubliable. Pour ceux qui désireraient voir les fanzines, les goodies ou autres l'adresse du blog est sur ma page profil.  
Voilou.

**Kisu**


	7. La roue se met en marche

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter et il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The**** dragon's heir. **

**_La roue se met en marche. _**

Il faisait nuit, la petite cabane au milieu du plateau avait ses fenêtres allumées comme toujours. La silhouette qui avait l'habitude de revenir tard ne fit pas d'exception ce soir-là. D'un pas rapide, il revint à l'habitation avant que la brume ne se soit totalement installée. Il poussa la porte et chercha la personne qui vivait ici avec lui. Il ne la vit pas, alors se déshabillant, il fit quelques pas et la trouva enfin, assise au sol devant la cheminée, emmitouflée dans les draps, son livre sur les genoux. Il fixait plus les flammes que les lignes des pages ouvertes.

- On la trouvera cette grotte.

Draco sursauta et tourna sa tête pour voir le brun attraper un paquet de gâteaux qu'il déposa au centre de la table. Le blond ne demanda pas sa provenance et tendit la main pour en avoir un.

- Tu pourrais te lever.

Devant la bouille que tira son invité, il comprit que non, il ne se lèverait pas. Il prit un gâteau et lui mit dans la main avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit. Draco ne bougea pas et resta là, à regarder l'âtre. Harry se tourna vers lui puis revint vers le mur. S'il ne voulait pas se reposer, c'était son problème. Il avait dormi durant toute la convalescence du blond par terre, c'était bien à lui de le faire. Il s'assoupit peu de temps après pour se réveiller un peu plus tard. Le feu brûlait toujours mais faiblement. Il releva la tête pour voir où était passé le blond. Il le trouva roulé en boule au sol, grelottant de froid. Soupirant, il se leva doucement et s'aidant de la magie, il le mit dans le lit et se coucha à ses côtés remontant une nouvelle couverture sur eux. Soul roulé sur la table, referma les yeux, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque Draco partit le lendemain, il s'était réveillé seul et dans le lit. Il avait relevé un sourcil en se demandant bien comment il avait pu atterrir ici mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il avait déplié ses ailes et alors que Soul gardait la maison, lui allait vadrouiller dans le ciel. Ses ailes étaient encore un peu abîmées mais elles récupéraient vite vu qu'il était rétabli. Il laissa alors son regard errer sur le paysage des montagnes d'Ecosse. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il profitait de ce qui s'offrait à lui et il devait le dire, dans l'air, il pouvait sentir cette odeur de mystère qui plaisait autant ici. Il avait déjà lu que l'Ecosse pour les moldus était considérée comme terre de légendes, comme la Bretagne en France, ou l'Ireland. Et bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi, en ce moment, il le comprenait.

Il descendit de quelques mètres pour observer un peu mieux la paroi. Il avait vu l'endroit en rêve, il devait être capable de le reconnaître et surtout, il devait se sentir appelé. Et pourtant, rien. Il avait l'impression que tout ne menait à rien. Il fit demi-tour lorsque l'heure du repas approcha. Il se posa encore maladroitement et ce fut les rires de Soul et de Harry qui l'accueillirent. Il leur envoya un regard noir avant de se relever en se massant les fesses.

- C'est tout sauf drôle.

- Oh que si. C'est aussi agréable que de te voir voler sur un balai.

Il disparut dans la cabane et Draco fut rapidement lancé à sa poursuite.

- Tu insinues quoi ? Que je ne sais pas voler ?

- Je n'insinue rien, c'est toi qui extrapoles.

- C'est moi qui extrapole, c'est toi qui sous-entends des choses.

- Je ne sous-entends rien, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

- Et quelle vérité ?

Harry se retourna pour tomber sur le visage en colère du blond. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui donner une petite pichenette sur le front.

- Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué, tu es plus petit que moi.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il quitta la cabane en claquant la porte. Soul qui était sur le dossier d'une des chaises et s'amusait de la scène ne put s'empêcher de parler.

- Cela vous amuse vraiment de le taquiner.

- Il prend la mouche facilement, c'est ça ce qui est amusant.

- Je ne vous pensais pas si joueur.

- C'est juste que je n'avais pas de compagnon de jeu aussi intéressant.

Soul voleta jusqu'au centre de la table et laissa battre sa queue pour montrer sa bonne humeur.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller le chercher avant qu'il ne boude vraiment.

Harry laissa les bols et hocha la tête. Il sortit de la cabane et chercha du regard le blond qui s'était assis sur un rocher un peu plus loin. Il fit quelques pas et soupira. C'était plus simple de taquiner le blond et de tenter de mettre une ambiance un peu amicale que la plomber en parlant du temps qui passe. Lorsqu'il était seul, il n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, il la vivait très bien sa solitude, il en avait l'habitude, mais maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, il n'avait pas envie de voir s'abattre encore plus l'anxiété qui lui rongeait le cœur.

- Viens manger.

- Hum.

- Tu boudes ?

- Non.

- Ah je croyais.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre.

- Cesse de grogner tout le temps.

- Je ne grognerais pas comme tu dis, si tu ne me cherchais pas.

- Je ne te chercherais pas si ce n'était pas si tentant de le faire.

- Je…

Draco s'arrêta. Il comprenait que s'il continuait, cela ne se terminerait jamais. Il soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

- A quoi ? Au fait que nous vivons sous le même toit sans nous entretuer ?

- Entre autre.

- Moi je trouve que c'est agréable.

Le blond tourna la tête pour voir que Harry l'avait rejoint jusqu'au rocher et qu'il fixait le ciel.

- Tu l'as dit, tout change et évolue. Nous suivons à présent la même route pour le moment alors pourquoi ne pas faire le chemin ensemble le plus agréablement possible. En temps de guerre, je pense qu'il faut savoir accueillir ce qu'on nous offre sans rechigner.

- Tu as mûri.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Soul.

Draco reposa son regard sur la montagne qui entourait le plateau.

- De toute manière je ne te hais plus.

- C'est agréable à entendre, je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

- Harry.

- Tiens, ça doit être la première fois que tu emploies mon prénom. Tu t'arranges toujours pour le contourner.

- C'est parce que … nan laisse tomber.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de poser sa main dans ses cheveux et de les ébouriffer.

- Viens manger.

Draco hocha la tête avant de le suivre. Il le savait, il fallait qu'il profite de ce moment de calme pour tenter d'oublier un peu la guerre. Il semblait qu'on lui avait laissé un peu de répit au niveau des attaques blessant la Terre, alors il fallait qu'il souffle. Tout n'était pas que douleur, peine, tristesse et colère. Il y avait des petits moments de joie qui rythment la vie, des attentions, des taquineries et surtout des liens qui se nouent.

¤

- Hermione pourquoi tu restes enfermée ici ?

La jeune fille ne releva pas la tête de son livre mais savait très bien qui était devant elle.

- Hermione, cela va pratiquement faire une semaine que tu passes ton temps enfermée dans cette bibliothèque. Je suis sûr que même la nuit tu étudies tes foutus bouquins.

- Non Ron, je te rassure, il m'arrive de dormir.

- Ça ne me rassure pas. J'ai l'impression que tu as laissé tombé le fait de savoir où est Harry.

Elle posa son livre sur la table et ancra son regard dans celui du roux.

- Je n'ai pas laissé tombé Harry, Ron. Ne redis jamais ce genre de choses !

Ron acquiesça devant ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ce genre de choses, mais c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. Elle ne faisait plus rien avec eux, ne venait plus aux cours de l'AD et surtout ne tannait plus leur professeur et directrice.

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes.

- Disons juste que j'ai besoin de me renseigner sur certaines choses et que ça nécessite du temps.

Ron soupira avant de se lever et de la laisser.

- Si jamais il te venait l'envie de passer par l'AD pour faire quelques exercices. Ce n'est pas en lisant des livres que tu pourras te battre.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le roux quittait la salle. Elle soupira en regardant la porte se refermer. Ce qu'il disait la blessait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait découvert. Pour le moment, elle mettait toute sa confiance en Draco, et ça, jamais Ron ne pourrait le comprendre alors mieux fallait se taire. Il y a des choses qui dites ne font que reculer et non avancer.

Elle se remit à sa lecture en ayant tout de même une petite pensée pour les deux garçons, perdus, elle ne savait trop où.

¤

Draco volait de nouveau au-dessus des montagnes, le déjeuner avait été décontracté. Ils avaient discuté d'autre chose que de la grotte et de la guerre. Harry avait parlé un peu de lui, de ce qu'il aimait, et il s'était trouvé qu'ils étaient aussi différents que similaires. Draco emporté dans la discussion avait dévoilé à son tour un peu de lui. Au final, ça avait de nouveau déboulé sur des taquineries. Et puis chacun était reparti à sa tâche.

Maintenant qu'il se détachait des évènements du déjeuner, il souriait en se disant que c'était un des rares moments où il s'était vraiment senti bien.

Alors qu'il volait encore au-dessus des massifs montagneux, il repéra quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Descendant, il inspecta un peu mieux la paroi rocheuse. Lorsqu'il vit nettement la petite grotte, il se rapprocha et se posa à l'intérieur. Il soupira lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait eu son rêve. Il s'élança de nouveau dans les airs et erra encore quelques heures avant de voir le soleil pâle décliner à l'horizon.

Il allait vraiment finir par perdre espoir. Cette grotte semblait introuvable. Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer à la cabane lorsqu'il décida plutôt de s'arrêter. Il se posa sur une petite plateforme et s'assit, les pieds dans le vide. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu et en altitude, il avait l'impression d'être bien. Il avait toujours aimé voler même s'il était mauvais en Quidditch. Harry n'avait pas tord, il n'était pas doué sur un balai.

Harry. Que devait-il en penser ? Ils se découvraient tous les deux sous un autre jour. Il trouvait étrange que si rapidement, alors qu'ils s'étaient haïs durant des années, le courant passe si bien. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été formaté par son père et qu'il n'avait pas compris à quel point ce garçon avait un sens de la justice rien qu'à lui ? Avait-il loupé une si belle amitié en suivant la voie que lui avait tracée son père ? La réponse lui venait aux lèvres sans réfléchir. C'était oui. Il avait vu que Hermione Granger n'était pas cette fille fade que lui avait décrit son père en parlant des 'sang de bourbe'. Et Harry, il n'était pas ce garçon qui se vante et qui a vécu dans la gloire.

Rongé par les préjugés, il avait cru son père au lieu de lui-même. Et comme toujours, il se disait que c'était alors qu'il prenait tout dans la figure qu'il se rendait compte de ses gestes imbéciles. Il avait blessé tellement de personnes par sa bêtise. Et maintenant il voulait changer, tenter d'effacer ce qu'il avait été pour ne montrer que son vrai lui. Un petit garçon perdu, qui a besoin d'amour et d'amitié et qui ne veut plus jamais être seul.

Il releva la tête vers le ciel et se mit à chanter. D'abord doucement, puis le chant des dragons alla se répercuter contre les parois, devenant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le chanteur prenait de l'assurance. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa complètement envahir par la mélodie. Il avait besoin de s'exprimer de cette manière.

Alors que les dernières notes passaient ses lèvres, Draco resta les yeux fermés un moment. Puis il les rouvrit doucement et fut surpris de tomber sur deux yeux verts. Il manqua de chuter de son perchoir, mais une main forte le rattrapa et le fit rester sur la rocaille.

- Ha…Harry ?

- C'est mon prénom en effet.

- Mais qu'est ce que…comment ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

Draco remarqua alors le balai. Harry l'avait rejoint en volant sur son balai. C'était logique. Il n'aurait pas pu arriver jusqu'ici sans lui. Et puis surtout, il était stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il n'était pas venu à pieds en Ecosse.

- Je t'ai entendu chanter du plateau. Soul m'a dit que c'était toi.

- Tu as suivi le chant jusqu'ici ?

- Oui. Ne te voyant pas rentrer, je me suis dit qu'il fallait apparemment que je vienne te chercher.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- J'avais juste besoin de faire le point. Et puis la vue n'est pas mal.

- Je peux.

Draco se déplaça et Harry vint s'asseoir. Il laissa errer ses prunelles sur le paysage et sourit.

- C'est apaisant.

- Oui.

- C'est haut aussi.

Harry vit un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment dans le silence avant que Harry ne ferme les yeux.

- Dis, tu rechanterais encore un petit peu ?

- C'est une demande ?

- Un souhait.

Il exhaussa donc le vœu du brun. Et un moment privilégié se créa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendent compte. Lorsque de nouveau le chant cessa, les deux garçons avaient les yeux fermés. Ce fut Draco qui les rouvrit le premier et il resta surpris. Sa main vint chercher celle de Harry qui n'était pas loin de lui. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle la resserra et Harry sourit narquoisement.

- Draco, tu as peur de l'altitude maintenant !

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder toi aussi. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry obéit se demandant ce qui mettait le blond dans cet état, et dès que ses prunelles rencontrèrent ce qui avait rendu Draco comme ça, il resta stupéfait.

- C'est quoi ça ? Une luciole ?

- C'est ce que je me suis dis la première fois que je les ai vues, mais non, ce n'est pas une luciole. C'est une sorte de boule de magie vivante.

- Tu pourrais être légèrement plus clair ?

- Moi qui pensais que tu avais dû lire ça dans ton bouquin.

- Il n'a pas réponse à tout.

- Je n'en doute pas.

La petite luciole se mit à tourner autour d'eux et Draco tendit la main, elle se posa dans le creux de sa paume.

- C'est en quelque sorte la magie de la Terre. Elle se métamorphose de cette manière. La mienne aussi.

- Alors pourrais-tu me dire ce que cette petite boule de magie veut ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle se mit à sauter sur place avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans les airs. Comprenant qu'apparemment elle voulait qu'on la suive, Draco se laissa tomber dans le vide pour remonter en piqué. Harry enfourcha alors son balai pour suivre à son tour le blond qui pourchassait ce qui pour Harry, à ce moment, avait des allures de vif d'or. Après les avoir menés dans tous les sens et avoir testé leur habilité à la suivre, elle s'arrêta devant une petite grotte, cachée dans l'ombre d'une montagne. Draco se posa sur le rebord alors qu'Harry stationnait dans le vide. La petite luciole tourna autour d'eux avant de rentrer dans la poitrine du blond.

- Elle voulait vraiment nous y mener.

- A croire. Alors c'est la fameuse grotte ?

Draco releva la tête pour essayer de faire correspondre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à sa vision. Il fit un pas en avant et un sentiment étrange le parcourut. Il recula.

- Nous devrions rentrer.

- Alors que nous y sommes enfin.

- Ce…je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas comme dans mon rêve. Et puis Soul n'est pas là.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

- Oui.

Et Harry vit Draco s'élancer dans le vide, déployant ses ailes pour rentrer à la cabane. Harry resta quelques secondes devant la grotte et partit. Lui aussi avait ressenti ce mauvais pressentiment. La luciole avait sûrement juste voulu leur montrer le chemin. Il partit à son tour.

Lorsqu'il se posa devant la cabane, Draco était déjà rentré et c'est lui qui préparait le repas. Il haussa un sourcil quand il le vit servir les bols. Soul était apparemment en train de lui dire qu'il avait bien fait de revenir.

- Vous seriez rentré à l'intérieur sans moi, je vous en aurais voulu.

- De toute manière, il émanait quelque chose de dangereux.

Soul se tourna vers Harry qui déposait son balai contre le mur.

- Vous vous êtes fait avoir.

Draco posa les bols remplis sur la table alors que Harry prenait place sur une chaise.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que cette grotte serait dépourvue de magie ?

- Ben c'est juste une grotte. Répondit Draco en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Naïfs que vous êtes.

Soul se mit à voleter autour d'eux avant d'aller tirer les rideaux de la cabane.

- Ce n'était qu'un piège, un leurre.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus explicite.

- Bien sûr. En gros, cette grotte n'est gardée par personne, n'importe qui peut y entrer, seulement, comme vous l'avez ressenti, vous n'avez pas voulu la pénétrer.

- Ressenti quoi ?

- Le sort qui garde l'entrée. C'est une sensation qui fait froid dans le dos, ça ne donne pas envie d'aller plus loin. Il a repoussé bien des candidats.

Draco soupira et se mit à manger.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- On fait avec les moyens du bord.

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que de rire. Il but la moitié de son bol avant d'enfin prononcer un mot.

- Pas mal, je dois dire que c'est pas mal. Les ténèbres et la sensation qui en émane ne donneraient pas envie d'y entrer même à un suicidaire.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça comme protection, mais elle est déjà redoutable.

- Parce qu'il y a autre chose quand même ?

- Oui. Mais ça tu le découvriras demain.

Soul lança un nouveau regard à la fenêtre et Draco le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre. Harry se leva et les bols furent rapidement rangés.

- Cesse de fixer la fenêtre comme ça, je sais très bien qu'il est là.

Draco se releva rapidement inquiet.

- Il vient de partir. Il ne sera pas au QG avant tard dans la nuit, même en transplanant. Le temps qu'ils mettent au point un plan et qu'ils reviennent, nous seront partis à l'aube. Alors reposons-nous.

Harry alla se coucher sur le lit.

- Tu es sûr ?

- De toute manière, un sort couvre cette cabane, avant qu'ils ne puissent y entrer, nous aurons eu le temps de nous enfuir.

- Par où ?

- Mon passage secret. Mais maintenant repose-toi.

Draco regarda le dos du brun avant de s'installer sur une chaise. Quelques minutes passèrent et Harry se voyant toujours seul se tourna vers la salle et vit que le blond était sur une chaise.

- Tu vas tout de même pas prendre racine.

- Parce que tu veux que je me pose où ?

Harry tapota la place libre sur la paillasse.

- Tu crois tout de même pas que tu passais la nuit sur le plancher.

Une légère rougeur tinta les joues du blond qui se leva et s'installa le plus loin possible d'Harry sur la couchette. Un 'bonne nuit' prononcée par Soul plus tard et la cabane devint silencieuse.

¤

Ils avaient dû se séparer pour survoler le territoire qui leur avait été donné. Les recherches avaient été accélérées dès qu'elles avaient été relancées. Et maintenant que la nuit tombait, il se retrouvait encore ici alors qu'il pourrait être à l'auberge au chaud. Il maudit les plans foireux avant de stopper son regard sur un plateau. Il y avait un semblant de bâtisse. Il se posa assez loin pour l'avoir à l'œil et ne pas alerter la personne y vivant, si elle était habitée. Il resta quelques minutes et vit quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur, puis une silhouette se poser à balai.

Il se cachait un peu plus en voyant la personne entrer dans la maison. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne l'avait pas bien vu. Mais un sorcier dans les montagnes, vivant dans une cabane, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien, il s'approcha de la maisonnette et tenta de voir par la fenêtre. Seulement alors qu'il allait relever la tête, les rideaux furent fermés. Il jura et tenta d'écouter alors la discussion, mais rien ne s'échappait des murs.

Il finit alors par abandonner. Il ne perdait rien à prévenir son coéquipier et à rentrer au QG pour donner sa trouvaille. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla. Il retrouva son compagnon quelques kilomètres plus loin, à l'auberge. Celui-ci était attablé et l'attendait apparemment.

- Alors.

- Je crois que j'ai une piste.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Mangeons et ensuite nous rentrerons.

Ils dînèrent et ne firent pas attention au temps qui passait. Le tavernier leur avait servi de la bonne bière qu'ils n'avaient pu refuser. Alors qu'il retournait dans les cuisines, celui qui était aux fourneaux lui lança un regard.

- Alors ?

- Encore une ou deux chopes, et ils dormiront sur les tables.

- C'est le jeunot qui va être heureux.

- C'est un gentil garçon, on lui doit bien ça.

Ils se sourirent. Harry avait débarqué un jour chez eux, affamé, et il avait proposé ses services contre un repas. Il leur avait bien rendu service en réparant le toit de la chaumière qui s'était écroulé après la petite tempête et puis il s'était montré adroit en s'occupant des animaux de la ferme plus bas durant une bonne semaine. Le reste de son temps libre, il lisait. Et puis il avait fini par leur demander s'il existait un lieu pour vivre plus haut dans les montagnes. C'est la que le tavernier lui avait laissé la cabane. Il n'y allait que pour monter le troupeau et ce n'était pas le moment.

Et depuis qu'il était parti s'installer là-haut, il revenait pour s'approvisionner. Lui et sa famille s'étaient vraiment attachés à lui. C'était le jour où il avait sauvé sa petite fille alors que celle-ci s'était retrouvée coincée dans un incendie plus loin qu'il lui avait promis de lui rendre la pareille un jour. C'est là, qu'il lui avait dit que dans ce cas-là, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, c'était que si des hommes habillés de pied en cap de noir arrivaient ici, il devait essayer de les retarder. Il lui avait fait la promesse. Sa fille était vivante, c'était grâce à lui.

Il sortit alors de la cuisine et attrapa deux chopes au bar qu'il remplit et il repartit vers la table des hommes qu'il comptait bien avoir à dormir ce soir chez lui.

¤

Lorsque le soleil se leva ce matin-là, Harry bailla et s'étira. Enfin, il tenta de s'étirer mais fut bloquer dans son élan par une présence contre lui. Il tourna doucement la tête pour voir Draco lové contre lui. Apparemment, il avait dû chercher la chaleur et l'apaisement durant la nuit. Il était vrai que se sentir épié et de ne pas savoir s'ils n'allaient pas être attaqués dans la nuit ne rassurait pas. Seulement, il avait ses plans. Et il avait confiance dans le tavernier de la seule auberge du coin.

Il quitta les bras du blond pour commencer à ranger ses affaires. Ils allaient à la grotte, mais ensuite, ils ne reviendraient pas ici. Il rétrécit ses affaires et mit tout dans un petit sac qu'il mit dans sa poche de manteau. Il nettoya l'endroit avant de réveiller le blond qui dormait toujours. Celui-ci bailla et s'étira avant de regarder l'endroit. Seul le feu brûlait encore dans l'âtre.

- Tu le laisses ?

- Oui, ça fera un leurre lorsqu'ils arriveront.

Soul se glissa à la fenêtre et tenta de voir quelque chose mais la brume matinale n'était pas encore levée.

- On passe par où ?

- Nous allons sortir par la trappe.

- Trappe ?

Harry poussa le lit et libéra une petite trappe.

- Cet endroit est très bien aménagé pour qu'en cas de tempête, si jamais il y a un problème, les habitants puissent évacuer. C'est le propriétaire qui a fait construire ça lorsque son fils décide de venir s'exiler un peu dans le coin.

- En effet.

Draco descendit suivant Soul. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce avant de se glisser à son tour dans le petit tunnel et de tout replacer par magie. Ils marchèrent un bon kilomètre avant de débouler au pied des montagnes. Le tunnel était encore long, mais ça ne servait à rien de continuer plus loin.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite cette sortie je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre son envol suivi par le blond et ils rejoignirent la grotte. Arrivés devant, ce fut Soul qui passa le premier. Draco posa le pied sur la plateforme avant de faire quelques pas et de sursauter lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Il releva la tête et vit le nid au-dessus dans la corniche.

- Ne sursaute pas pour rien.

Draco posa son regard sur Harry mais n'ajouta rien. Ils s'aventurèrent donc ensemble dans la caverne. Posant sa main sur le mur, il le sentit d'abord sec avant de devenir plus humide au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Soul était toujours en tête et Harry avait allumé sa baguette. La faible lueur leur montrait au moins où ils étaient les uns les autres. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, ils finirent par débouler au beau milieu d'une petite pièce circulaire. Soul s'arrêta et les autres firent de même.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Et là, les deux garçons purent en effet constater qu'un autel se trouvait en face d'eux. La salle était voûtée et de petites sculptures ornaient les parois. Une frise représentant les différentes races de dragons se trouvaient sur les murs tout autour d'eux. Draco s'approcha de l'un deux et posa sa main sur ce qui devait être un dragon de feu.

- C'est magnifique.

Sa voix raisonna dans toute la pièce et Soul se mit à voleter à son tour. Harry, lui, restait en retrait, sentant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans ce lieu mystique pour Maître Dragon. Et puis il se demandait où étaient passés les pièges dont avait parlés le petit dragon. Il sentait bien un flux magique mais rien ne se passait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se prendre plus la tête que Draco lui demandait de venir voir quelque chose. Il le retrouva à côté de l'autel. Sur une petite stèle de marbre blanc, un livre ressemblant au sien s'y trouvait. Il sortit de sa poche le manuel et les confronta.

- Tu vas pouvoir acquérir la fin de l'enseignement.

- Oui.

Il posa sa main sur la couverture avant de le prendre doucement. Il regarda la reliure et l'ouvrit. Il le referma et le rangea dans sa poche. Il aurait le temps de le feuilleter tranquillement un peu plus tard.

Il regarda Draco s'approcher du centre de l'autel. Tout le long, gravé dans le marbre, il y avait des signes qu'il ne lisait pas, mais Draco, lui, passa sa main le long comme s'il arrivait à tout déchiffrer. Elle se posa sur son cœur avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant ce qui était un petit socle. Et là, il la vit, tout comme dans son rêve. Nacrée, montée sur un fil d'argent fin comme la crinière d'une licorne, elle reposait ici, attendant que le prochain héritier s'en saisisse.

- Alors nous y voici enfin.

- Oui. Tu vas pouvoir canaliser ta force.

- Je ne ressentirai plus rien ?

- Toujours, tu sentiras toujours la douleur de la Terre, seulement, ce sera amoindri et elle ne s'abreuvera plus de ta force, te laissant sans défense.

Draco hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il tendit la main au-dessus du collier et il ferma les yeux. Il sentait une sorte de flux passer entre lui et la dent. Comme si elle essayait de savoir si c'était bien à lui de la prendre. Sa main fut attirée alors vers le bijou et il le prit. Il fut parcourut d'un petit courant magique avant de la regarder plus attentivement.

Dans la dent, il y avait aussi quelque chose d'écrit en langage draconique.

_La voix s'ouvre à toi, à toi de choisir ton destin. _

Le blond regarda encore un instant la dent, puis la passa autour de son cou. Au début rien ne se passa, puis la dent se mit à briller et Draco tomba à genoux au sol en se tenant la poitrine. Harry voulut faire un geste, mais Soul l'en empêcha.

- Il doit l'endurer.

Tout comme lors du rituel, les petites lucioles sortirent de son corps mais cette fois d'un petit peu partout. Elles se mirent à tourner autour de lui d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite. La tête du blond partit en arrière et ses ailes se déplièrent, les petites boules se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un rentrant dans la dent et l'autre avec force dans sa poitrine. Il poussa un rugissement qui se répercuta dans toute la salle alors qu'il se mettait entièrement à briller s'élevant à quelques mètres du sol.

Harry et Soul regardaient la scène sans savoir vraiment à quoi ça allait mener. Les ailes du blond se zébrèrent comme tout son corps. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça beau, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable auquel il assistait et pour rien au monde, il ne l'oublierait.

Draco, les yeux fermés, entendit une voix se répercuter dans sa tête, une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et pourtant qu'il comprenait.

_'Héritier, te voilà enfin. Si tu viens d'activer mon pouvoir c'est que tu te dois de protéger la Terre. Ta magie est forte et je la sens. Je vois par contre que ton protecteur ne t'a pas tout expliqué, tu devras apprendre par toi-même à te servir de moi. Les hommes ont recommencé à se battre mais n'oublie pas quelle est ta bataille. _

Un petit silence retentit et la voix recommença.

_Je vois. Il semblerait que tu sois celui qui changera notre destinée. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un avec un tel lien. Tu n'en as pas encore connaissance, mais la roue s'est mise en marche. A toi de continuer sur la voie que tu as choisie.' _

La voix disparut dans sa tête et il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur. Il poussa de nouveau un rugissement avant de se sentir tomber mais ne pas rencontrer le sol. Encore ces bras qui firent disparaître toute douleur avant le trou noir.

Harry l'avait vu tomber, il n'avait pas pu s'engager à le laisser heurter le sol. Il l'avait simplement récupéré. Soul n'avait rien dit, c'est donc qu'il n'avait rien fait rater. Le corps du blond avait cessé de briller à son contact et il l'avait senti perdre conscience. Assis au sol, la tête du Maître Dragon sur ses genoux, il regardait l'autel. Soul voletait un peu partout pour visiter les lieux.

- Il restera comme ça tout le temps ?

- Tu veux parler de ses ailes et de son apparence.

Soul revint vers eux et regarda les fines zébrures.

- Oui et non. Il lui suffira juste d'apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir et il pourra prendre une apparence humaine. Pour ce qui est des tatouages, ça va disparaître d'ici quelques heures.

Il vit le brun passer un doigt sur l'une des zébrures, celle-ci disparut tout aussi vite. Il posa ses prunelles vertes sur le petit dragon bleu.

- Oh tu peux faire comme ça aussi.

- Comment ?

- Draco n'est pas le seul à avoir du potentiel magique inutilisé.

- Tu pourrais être plus clair ?

- Bien sûr. Les sortes de lucioles que tu as vues, c'est la magie de Draco, sa magie liée à son statut de maître dragon seulement. Tu as vu son rayonnement, il n'est pas faible.

- En effet.

- Il ne l'utilise cependant pas encore. C'est comme toi. Apprendre à te servir de la magie de ce livre était un exploit. Lorsque tu auras lu le second livre, tu comprendras que tu es apte à utiliser la magie de la nature. Pas comme Draco mais tu pourras faire appel à une aide extérieure. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué, ce troisième lien qui te lie à Draco.

Harry releva un sourcil avant de faire apparaître tous les liens qu'il possédait. Et en effet, à côté, de celui noir de Voldemort, il y en avait un doré encore fragile mais qui semblait se durcir au fur et à mesure.

- Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas.

- Allons Harry Potter, ce n'est pourtant pas dur. Tu vas lire le livre et à ce moment-là, je te reparlerai de tout ça.

Il allait dire quelque chose pour savoir mais un gémissement se fit entendre. Draco semblait reprendre ses esprits. Celui-ci se releva trop rapidement en se rendant compte de sa position et retomba comme une masse sur les jambes du brun.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas faire ce genre de gestes.

- Merci.

Harry sourit et passa une main caressante dans les cheveux du blond. Draco se surprit à pousser un petit bruit de bien-être, mélange humain et Dragon. Le brun émit un rire clair alors qu'il continuait son geste. Le blond ferma les yeux doucement avant de parler.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père parlait du sacrifice de ta mère comme d'un problème. Cet amour qui coule en toi, c'est quelque chose de précieux.

- Cesse donc de dire des bêtises.

- Je ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas parce que je suis gardien de la Terre, que je ne ressens pas ce que les sorciers et autres hommes émettent. Et toi, c'est apaisant.

- Repose-toi encore un peu, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Draco fit un petit sourire avant de murmurer quelque chose que Harry entendit mais garda pour lui.

¤

Deux mangemorts couraient dans les couloirs du Manoir. Ils semblaient extrêmement pressés. Il était déjà pratiquement midi et ils venaient d'arriver au QG. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils en étaient sûrs, le tavernier l'avait fait exprès, mais comment un simple moldu aurait pu savoir qu'ils étaient en mission. C'était impossible. Et puis surtout, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Non, ils devaient oublier cet épisode et se concentrer sur une chose, prévenir Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle de réunion et regardèrent tous les mangemorts avant de se placer bien droit devant les deux commandant les opérations.

- A la vue de votre empressement, vous avez quelque chose d'urgent à transmettre.

- Oui.

- Nous pensons l'avoir trouvé.

Tout le monde sembla bien intéressé d'un coup par ces deux mangemorts rentrés avec une heure de retard.

- J'ai trouvé une cabane dans les montagnes écossaises. Elle est habitée par un sorcier, c'est certain. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si c'était bien Harry Potter. Mais une chose est sûre, la cabane est bien protégée.

Lucius présenta la carte et le mangemort vint montrer l'endroit exact.

- Nous allons prévenir le maître et ensuite, nous irons vérifier vos dires. Préparez-vous à partir. S'il s'avère que c'est bien Harry Potter, il faut rester prudent.

- Il avait l'air surtout de ne pas être seul.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, lorsque le sorcier est rentré, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la cabane. Mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était.

Severus les congédia avant de regarder la carte. Il se tourna vers Lucius qui restait pensif.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien. Allons prévenir le Maître.

Une petite demi-heure après, Lucius et Severus se tenaient devant une dizaine de mangemorts. Ils les passèrent en revue avant de montrer la carte.

- Il va falloir que nous procédions calmement. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas la cible. Dans tous les cas, n'oublions pas qu'elle peut s'avérer dangereuse.

Et sur ces mots, l'escadron partit en direction de l'Ecosse.

¤

La pluie s'était remise à tomber en fines gouttes. La frontière de l'Ecosse et de l'Angleterre venait d'être traversée et le temps ne changeait pas entre les deux. Harry avait souhaité passer par une petite auberge moldue. Draco était resté caché et avait juste regarder le brun être pris dans les bras d'un homme d'âge mûr. Lorsqu'il revint, il lui avait sommairement expliqué qu'il avait été là pour lui durant son séjour et que la cabane lui appartenait. Et il venait aussi de leur sauver la mise. Il lui avait dit que les hommes qui le suivaient étaient passés mais n'en étaient repartis que tard ce matin.

Et à présent, il fallait qu'ils fassent une pause. C'est pourquoi, encapuchonnés de la tête aux pieds, ils pénétrèrent dans une petite auberge accueillante. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin et mangeaient tranquillement. Ça ne servait à rien de s'entêter avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Ils repartiraient le lendemain.

- Nous irons à Poudlard, c'est le lieu où nous serons le mieux.

- Tu parles, la directrice va me faire sentir ma disparition.

- Allons, tu reviens avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que tu penses qu'elle va te reconnaître ? On dirait un ours des montagnes.

Draco dit ça en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau et s'amusant de la moue que prenait le brun.

- Tu voudrais que je me fasse tout beau et tout propre pour rentrer, c'est ça.

- Présentable serait le mot juste.

- Parce que je ne le suis pas.

Le blond se mit à rire et une serveuse vint leur apporter le dessert. Elle les regarda tous les deux avant de retourner en cuisine. Sa sœur avait raison de lui avoir dit que deux charmants garçons venaient d'arriver.

- De toute manière, ici, on pourra se laver un peu parce que la bassine d'eau fraîche…

Harry mangea le contenu de son assiette et sourit en voyant les manières du blond. La vie était dure en montagne, se laver à l'eau de pluie était restreint et surtout revigorant.

- Bientôt tu vas me parler du lit ?

- Ta paillasse m'a donné des courbatures.

- Le confort d'un Malfoy est vraiment important.

- Tout à fait.

Draco lui tira la langue avant de se tendre sur place. Harry qui le vit, haussa un sourcil. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Draco posa sa main sur sa bouche. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête et il se tourna. De l'autre côté de la salle pleine à craquer, quatre personnes venaient d'entrer, complètement vêtus de noir.

- On est vraiment obligé de se loger ici ?

- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, avec la pluie qui tombe, mieux vaut attendre que ça se calme.

- Il suffirait de transplaner.

- Parce que tu es pressée d'aller dire au Maître que nous l'avons laissé s'échapper.

Harry se pencha vers Draco après avoir entendu la conversation à l'aide d'un sort qu'ils ne pouvaient sentir.

- On fait quoi ? On ne peut pas rester ici.

- Oui, si mon père me voit, il me tue.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aurai le droit à un autre sort.

- Oui, tu seras juste capturé puis torturé avant d'être jeté en pâture au Lord Noir.

- Merci pour l'explication.

- Mais de rien.

Soul hocha la tête de dépit, même dans une situation aussi critique, ils trouvaient le moyen de faire de l'humour. Lorsqu'ils virent les mangemorts s'attabler près de la fenêtre et ne plus faire attention au reste de la salle, ils se regardèrent.

- Avec un sort d'illusion, on pourrait rejoindre nos chambres sans souci.

- Et vous croyez que la serveuse qui vous regarde, va vous laisser faire de la magie comme ça.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent et Draco lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire charmeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je tente de nous sortir de ce pétrin.

Elle arriva et demanda s'il voulait autre chose, il redemanda une carafe et elle disparut en cuisine.

- On se dépêche.

Soul instaura son sort d'illusion aqueuse et ils se levèrent sans que personne ne les remarque. Ils tentèrent de se glisser sans heurter personne jusqu'à l'escalier. Mais Harry qui avait l'habitude de sa cape d'invisibilité et qui avait toujours eu une chance de tous les diables, savait pertinemment qu'un problème arrivait toujours pour tout faire rater. Et en effet, il percuta de plein fouet la serveuse qui se dépêchait de revenir. Il tomba en arrière et la jeune fille se renversa l'eau dessus. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers eux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu percuter, il n'y avait personne. Draco se faufila et attrapa la main du brun pour le tirer vers l'escalier. Mais l'attention avait été créée et les quatre mangemorts regardaient sceptiquement la salle. Il attrapa la main du tavernier qui passait pour aller voir ce qui venait de se passer pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne sais pas, ma fille m'a juste dit qu'elle amenait de l'eau à la table du bout. Elle a encore dû faire une bêtise, elle est maladroite.

Lucius releva la tête pour voir que la table en question était vide.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Pour sûr, avec ma seconde fille, elles ne cessaient de jaser sur les deux mignons garçons qui s'y trouvaient.

Severus le laissa repartir et regarda Lucius. Ils se remirent à manger alors que tout le monde se calmait. Les deux garçons disparurent rapidement dans leur chambre en soufflant.

- Tu es maladroit.

- C'est bon, je sais.

- J'espère qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

- De toute manière, restons sur nos gardes.

Draco s'installa près de la petite fenêtre et regarda le temps devenir plus sombre. Ils étaient mal barrés. Voler avec ce temps n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire et son père n'était pas bête, il avait dû sentir quelque chose. Ils s'assirent au sol, ne prenant pas le temps de faire une toilette, juste de se reposer un peu avant de tenter de repartir un peu plus tard. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester et risquer de croiser les quatre mangemorts le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Alors que les minuits sonnèrent, Harry ferma son livre et le fourra dans sa poche avant de secouer un peu Draco qui était totalement dans la lune.

- Nous devrions y aller, la pluie se calme doucement.

- Tu pourras voler ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai fait des matchs sous la pluie.

- J'oubliais que monsieur Harry Potter était un as des as.

Soul cracha une petite boule de feu entre les deux pour les calmer.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer.

D'un commun accord, Harry ouvrit la porte, il ferma les yeux et ne sentit personne. Il s'aventura dans le couloir et fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Essayant de ne pas faire craquer le plancher, ils allèrent jusqu'à l'escalier et le descendirent doucement. Il y avait une lueur en bas. Soul passa devant pour faire le tour de la pièce, invisible, il revint et leur fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne. Harry sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les déposa sur le comptoir avant de se rendre à la porte. C'était bon. Il soupira en l'ouvrant et se figea. Draco fut rapidement derrière lui et le tira en arrière alors qu'un sort s'abattait sur le montant de bois de la porte.

- Deux charmants garçons, un brun à lunettes aux yeux verts avec une fine cicatrice sur le front et un blond aux yeux bleu glace. Il était dur de ne pas vous reconnaître.

La main de Bellatrix se posa sur l'épaule du brun et le tira dehors, Nicolas s'occupa de Draco. Ils furent vite sous la pluie, à la merci des quatre mangemorts.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as trouvé Potter, Draco. Mais j'espère que tu auras de bonnes réponses à me donner.

- Je n'en aurai aucune.

- Vraiment ?

Lucius lui jeta un doloris qui le fit se plier et tomber à genoux. Harry lança un regard noir au plus vieux des blonds.

- C'est un heureux hasard que nous nous rencontrions ici. N'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ?

- Heureux je ne sais pas, hasard certainement. Ma cabane vous a-t-elle plu?

- Elle nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps surtout.

- C'est ce que j'espérais.

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois qui ne plut pas à Lucius qui lui lança le même sort. Tous les deux à terre, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry.

- Prépare-toi.

- Tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Draco donnait un violant coup d'ailes invisibles aux deux mangemorts qui s'étaient trop rapprochés de lui. Soul se chargea des deux autres laissant le temps au blond de décoller. Harry attrapa la seconde main et se laissa emmener dans les airs.

- Ne les laissez pas filer !

- Mais comment font-ils ?

- Je me fous de savoir comment ils volent, attrapez-les-moi!

Les sorts fusèrent, Draco les évita de justesse, ce n'était pas comme si Harry était vraiment léger.

- Soul, attrape mon balai dans ma poche.

Le petit dragon sortit l'objet miniaturisé et Harry lâcha une main du blond pour s'en saisir. Un sort passa juste à ses côtés. Un autre fusa et alors qu'il pensait l'avoir évité, il sentit qu'il penchait sur la droite. Il releva la tête pour voir que Draco avait un œil fermé et de la sueur qui perlait sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Non toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps !

La seconde main du blond attrapa le poignet qui glissait. Alors que Draco tentait d'esquiver un autre sort, Harry sentit les ongles de celui-ci s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Une goutte de sang tomba sur son visage. Il releva la tête pour remarquer que le sort qu'il pensait avoir éviter ne l'avait pas été. Les ailes étaient invisibles mais toujours présentes. Il lança le sort pour agrandir le balai et l'enfourcha. Il fut touché au bras mais serra les dents. Draco le lâcha et ils partirent rapidement poursuivis par les quatre mangemorts qui n'avaient pas l'intention de les laisser fuir.

Ils allaient devoir donner tout ce qu'ils avaient pour s'en sortir.

**A suivre**

Et voila la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu tout autant que les autres. Merci infiniment à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire des petits comm'.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

**Instant pub :**  
Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par les fanzines de ZooMalfoy, Umbre77 ou moi-même, vous trouverez l'adresse du blog sur ma page profil.

**Kisu**


	8. Similaire mais différent

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Résumé : **Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter et il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The dragon's heir. **

**_Similaire mais différent. _**

Ils avaient eu du mal à les semer mais ils y étaient arrivés. Après avoir tenu durant plus de deux heures à voler dans le ciel sous la pluie, à éviter les sorts pas toujours avec réussite, ils s'en étaient débarrassés. Pour cela, il fallait remercier Soul. Lorsque Harry avait récupéré son balai, tout avait été légèrement simplifié pour tout le monde sauf pour les poursuivants. Les mangemorts les avaient pris en chasse et deux cibles étaient plus dures qu'une seule. Surtout quand ces deux cibles essayent par tous les moyens de s'enfuir. Harry avait fini par sortir sa baguette pour ne pas leur montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Draco avait dû faire de même et les sorts fusaient dans les deux sens. La visibilité était réduite et les deux garçons étaient dans un mauvais état. Le doloris les avait affaibli. Mais la tête haute, ils se démenaient et la surprise avait été lorsque qu'ils avaient réussi à blesser leurs agresseurs. Malgré cela, ça n'avait été que de courte durée. Trois sorts plus tard, le balai d'Harry était dans un mauvais état mais stabilisé et Draco volait avec difficulté. Soul se décida alors à s'interposer, il créa un grand mur d'eau qui lui demanda pratiquement toute sa magie et Draco dut le récupérer alors qu'il tombait en piqué vers le sol, inconscient.

Ils avaient ensuite pris de la distance, à bout de souffle. Et Poudlard était apparu, toujours sous la pluie mais c'était un soulagement. Leur état était pitoyable et ils ne savaient pas comment ils faisaient pour être encore conscient. Soul avait repris ses esprits et voletaient bizarrement à leur côté. Néanmoins comme ils étaient poursuivis par la chance, le balai d'Harry rendit l'âme. Draco le rattrapa par le bras et le brun lui sourit.

- On…n'ira…pas…bien…loin.

- C'est ça…je ne te lâcherai…pas.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et malgré les ailes blessées de Draco, ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres avant que tout ne cède. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sans que personne ne puisse ralentir leur chute. Soul les suivit rapidement pour voir ce qui allait se passer, il n'avait pas la force de tenter quelque chose. Lorsque enfin le sol se fit sentir, un petit instant s'écoula avant que Draco ne se relève en gémissant. Il était maudit, il le savait, encore la forêt interdite. Il baissa alors la tête et tomba sur le visage aux yeux clos d'Harry. Il rougit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était totalement étalé sur le brun. Il s'agenouilla à côté en bredouillant des excuses mais le brun ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

- Harry ?

Pas de réponse.

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Soul clopina jusqu'au corps du brun et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il releva son museau ensuite vers le blond inquiet.

- Son cœur ne bat pratiquement plus.

- Quoi ?

- Son cœur ne bat pratiquement plus.

- C'est une blague ?

Draco attrapa son poignet et prit son pouls. Il relâcha la main qui tomba au sol, inerte. Il releva la tête pour voir la chute qu'ils venaient de faire. Il lui était tombé dessus en plus. Il se tourna vers Soul, le regard paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Le conte de la belle au bois dormant.

- Quoi ?

L'héritier le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse ineptie du siècle. Soul qui voyait que son maître ne semblait pas faire le rapprochement avec le conte et ce qui se passait soupira.

- Bon d'accord, c'était nul.

- Plus que nul oui. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Utilisez votre magie.

Draco regarda le visage du brun avant de reporter ses prunelles sur le petit dragon. Il avait beau être blessé et faible, il utiliserait sa magie si ça pouvait aider Harry.

- Même si ce n'est pas pour la Terre, je peux ?

- C'est un être vivant avant d'être un sorcier.

- Mais…

- Je vous expliquerai après pourquoi, mais il faut que vous l'embrassiez.

- QUOI ?

Le blond venait de tomber en arrière. Il se releva brusquement et regarda Soul qui ne semblait pas blaguer le moins du monde.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

- Il y en a une, c'est déjà pas mal.

Draco soupira et se plaça au-dessus d'Harry. Il dégagea quelques mèches de son visage égratigné tout comme le sien. Il était vraiment pâle et ne sentait plus son souffle. Il ferma les yeux et écouta Soul.

- Concentrez-vous sur une chose. Le sauver. D'accord.

- D'accord.

Il se baissa et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du brun. Il voulait le sauver. Il se sentait coupable de son état. S'il avait été capable de le soutenir au lieu de s'écrouler sur lui. Et puis, il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois, c'était à lui de lui rendre la pareille. Il accentua la pression et une petite lumière se créa. Soul la regarda passer des lèvres de Draco à celles d'Harry avant de passer par sa gorge et d'aller se mettre au niveau de son cœur. Un petit rayonnement plus tard, Draco sentait la bouche du brun bouger. Il se recula et les prunelles vertes apparurent. Il fut tellement heureux qu'il retomba contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Harry, qui ne comprenait rien, passa ses bras dans le dos du Maître Dragon.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment alors que la pluie tombait toujours sur eux les gelant jusqu'aux os. Soul voulut les interrompre pour leur proposer de se diriger vers le château au lieu de rester dans cette forêt mais il vit un petit éclat. Posant son regard sur celui-ci, il put voir que c'était le lien doré qui s'épaississait. Il attendit donc que ce soit eux qui mettent fin à cette touchante scène.

Draco finit par se relever et il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et de sa position. Il était toujours assis sur le ventre d'Harry. Il le quitta rapidement pour s'asseoir à côté. Le brun se releva en se massant le crâne.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? J'étais dans le noir et je n'arrivais pas à sortir et une petite lumière est apparue.

- Draco vous a embrassé.

- EMBRASSE ?

- SOUL !

Le petit dragon savoura les deux rougeurs qu'il retrouvait sur les pommettes des deux garçons.

- Oui. Embrasser. Par ce fait, il a créé la petite lumière.

- Donc tu viens de me sauver la vie.

- Il a manqué de vous tuer, ça paraissait normal.

Harry haussa un sourcil puis regarda le ciel avant de reconstituer ses souvenirs.

- Je me souviens. Tu as tenté de me rattraper mais tes ailes ont lâché. C'est moi qui ai tout pris.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Personne n'est mort.

Draco le regarda se relever en gémissant de douleur. Il se mit rapidement sur ses jambes et l'aida à se maintenir debout.

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- Ce sont mes ailes qui en ont pris un coup, je peux encore marcher.

Harry ne dit rien, il passa son bras autour des épaules du blond qui mit le sien autour de ses hanches. Soul s'éleva dans les air et ouvrit le chemin. Il penchait sur le côté, mais ils devaient tous les trois arriver au château. Avec le temps qu'ils faisaient, que ce soit les créatures ou les élèves, personne ne s'était aventuré dehors. Ils purent donc se rendre à l'école sans problème si on omettait leur état. La distance entre la forêt, la cabine d'Hagrid et le château ne leur avait jamais paru aussi longue. Ils gravirent les petits escaliers de pierre avant de pousser les grandes portes en bois. Ils déboulèrent alors dans le hall.

Là, ils entendirent des voix. Soul se retourna et se cacha dans la poche du blond dont les ailes étaient toujours invisibles. Ils se regardèrent avant de poser leurs prunelles sur les arrivants. Ils furent rassurés en voyant arriver Hermione suivie de Ron, Neville et Ginny. La préfète fut la première à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle tourna la tête vers les portes et manqua un infarctus. Les autres qui ne l'entendaient plus parler, tournèrent leur regard vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire mais Hermione mit fin au silence. Elle se rua sur les deux garçons.

- Harry ! Draco !

Elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras sans faire attention au fait qu'ils étaient couverts de boue et trempés.

- 'Mione, ça fait mal.

- Il n'a pas tord.

Elle se recula rapidement avant de voir qu'en effet, ils étaient dans un sale état. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres qui n'avaient pas bougé.

- Que faites-vous ? Ginny va chercher la directrice. Ron, Neville, venez m'aider.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent mais restèrent tout de même à distance du blond. Celui-ci soupira avant de détacher sa prise sur Harry mais il ne fut pas tout à fait de cet avis.

- On est arrivé jusqu'ici ensemble, je pense qu'on peut finir ensemble.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire avant de se remettre en marche sans aide externe pour soutenir Harry. Un petit sourire vint naître sur les lèvres d'Hermione aux paroles de son meilleur ami et elle se tourna vers Ron et Neville.

- Vu que vous êtes des bons à rien, allez au moins prévenir l'infirmière.

- C'est que…

- Allez !

Ils n'eurent pas le choix et ils partirent rapidement. Hermione rejoignit donc les deux garçons qui clopinaient en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle les regarda tous les deux avant de se poser une question mais Draco la devança.

- Peux-tu prendre Soul qui est dans ma poche ?

Elle s'exécuta et récupéra le petit dragon. Elle le prit comme un bébé avant de se mettre au niveau des deux autres.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mangemorts.

- Par Merlin !

- N'empêche, tu as perdu.

Draco tourna son visage vers Harry.

- Ils m'ont reconnu.

- J'avais parlé de la directrice.

- Mouais.

- Et c'est de la triche parce qu'elle sera déjà au courant.

- Toujours en train de s'asticoter. Soupira Soul dans les bras d'Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit avant de prendre la tête de file et d'éloigner les curieux qui venaient de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Les portes de l'infirmerie apparurent à leur grand soulagement. Ils n'eurent qu'à peine le temps de les passer que Pomfresh était déjà sur eux. Elle les poussa avec douceur jusqu'à deux lits dans le fond de la salle et les fit s'y asseoir. Elle revint avec de quoi les soigner et surtout des vêtements propres.

- Vos amis m'ont dit que vous étiez dans un piteux état, mais c'est pire que tout. Monsieur Potter, retirez-moi ça. Monsieur Malfoy, vos affaires aussi.

Les rideaux furent tirés, ils se déshabillèrent et eurent le droit d'enfiler un boxer avant de s'asseoir sur les lits. L'infirmière ouvrit les rideaux et commença à les ausculter. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin que la directrice entrait suivie de Remus et de Ginny. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux avant d'hausser un sourcil.

- Monsieur Potter, si je n'avais pas su que c'était vous, je ne vous aurais pas reconnu.

- J'ai gagné… Aïe.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry qui venait de le pincer. Celui-ci prit un air totalement innocent mais le blond lui rendit son attaque. Harry allait répliquer mais l'infirmière s'interposa.

- Vous ne pensez pas avoir assez d'hématomes comme ça.

Le silence se réinstalla. Le contrecoup se fit alors sentir. Ils n'avaient pensé qu'à avancer et maintenant qu'on s'occupait d'eux, ils commençaient à se relâcher. L'infirmière jeta quelques sorts avant de disparaître pour revenir avec une potion pour chacun.

- Il faut qu'ils se reposent à présent. Je vous demanderais à tous de sortir.

- Nous ne pouvons pas…

- Non. Tout le monde dehors.

La directrice n'ajouta rien, elle quitta la salle peu heureuse suivie par les autres. Hermione fit un petit signe à Draco pour lui dire qu'elle s'occuperait de Soul. Il la remercia et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Pomfresh les obligea à enfiler le vêtement et à se coucher.

- La potion va vous faire dormir pour que vous puissiez récupérer. A votre réveil, vous aurez le droit d'aller faire un aller-retour à la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle tira les rideaux et les laissa tous les deux. Draco se roula en boule sur le côté et Harry fit de même pour être en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se sourire et de s'endormir.

¤

Les quatre mangemorts qui arrivèrent au QG étaient dans un piteux état. Trempés de la tête aux pieds, ayant tout de même reçu quelques sorts et surtout ayant échoué à une mission si simple. Lucius Malfoy descendit de son balai avec rage. Les trois autres savaient pertinemment pourquoi. Son fils, Draco Malfoy, était en compagnie d'Harry Potter et surtout, il l'avait rejoint. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans la petite salle, Bellatrix entama la conversation.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Draco ?

- Ai-je le choix ? Il nous a trahis.

- Narcissa va avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

Lucius regarda la sœur de sa femme. Elle avait raison.

- Il le faudra pourtant.

Il remit sa cape en place et lança un sort pour être présentable. Il passa la porte et voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il se tourna vers les trois autres.

- Nous avons un compte-rendu de mission à faire.

- Charmante perspective.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la salle où avaient lieu les réunions avec le Lord Noir et comme ça avait été prévu, il n'avait pas été fort heureux de ce qui s'était passé. Harry Potter leur avait échappé et en plus, Draco Malfoy l'avait rejoint. C'était deux défaites en peu de temps et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Le lot de Doloris avait frappé.

Les quatre mangemorts s'installèrent dans une autre pièce pour se concerter.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais.

Bellatrix se laissa tomber, fatiguée, dans un fauteuil.

- Estime-toi heureuse d'être encore en vie.

Elle regarda Severus s'adosser au mur. Lucius prit à son tour place dans le canapé suivi par Nicolas.

- Il va nous falloir des informations.

- Et précises oui. Ce Potter nous a glissé des doigts mais surtout nous n'avons pas vraiment pu évaluer sa force. Si on ne s'en tient qu'à la cabane, c'était extrêmement fort mais si on ajoute notre combat, il n'a pas vraiment évolué si on oublie qu'il a appris de nouveaux sorts.

- Mais il ne faut pas se fier à l'eau qui dort.

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de rentrer. Celui-ci avait été tellement discret que personne ne l'avait remarqué avant qu'il ne parle.

- Neal, que nous vaut ta visite ?

- Je suis venu vous tenir au courant qu'une attaque va avoir lieu dans peu de temps. Miss Narcissa qui a appris votre retour aimerait savoir si vous désirez y assister.

- Dis à ma femme que nous allons rester ici, nous avons des choses à mettre au point.

- Bien.

Il prit congé laissant les quatre autres dans le silence. Ce garçon, il se croyait bien trop important. Severus qui n'avait pas l'intention que la discussion ne reprenne pas, s'y attela.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour elle ?

- Je vais attendre qu'elle ait terminée cette attaque. Ensuite j'irai lui parler.

- Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes.

- Oui et Narcissa saura comprendre.

Les trois autres ne furent pas tout à fait du même avis. Et les doutes se confirmèrent quand, après la bataille, alors qu'ils revenaient vainqueurs, Lucius prit sa femme à part. Il la mena jusqu'à leur chambre et la fit s'asseoir afin de lui parler. Quelques minutes après, elle était en larme sur le lit. Le blond quittait la pièce la laissant seule et soupira.

Il en voulait à son fils de les avoir trahis et il le lui ferait payer.

¤

Peu de temps après leur réveil, l'infirmière leur avait donné le droit d'aller faire un tour à la salle de bain des préfets. Elle leur avait fourni le code et surtout celui pour que personne d'autre ne puisse y entrer pendant qu'ils y étaient. Et c'était donc comme ça, qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'eau chaude à l'odeur d'orange avec une mousse agréable. Draco y avait glissé avec délice, laissant ses ailes repliées pour le moment et Harry avait plongé d'un coup. Le blond avait maugréé mais cela faisait vraiment longtemps pour le brun qu'il n'avait pas pu savourer un tel confort. Un petit temps était passé et ils étaient à présent tous les deux adossés au bord, appréciant le calme de l'endroit.

- Nous devrions peut-être commencer à vraiment nous laver ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis bien ici.

- Monsieur Draco Malfoy compte bien savourer son confort de nouveau acquis.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue avant de glisser sous l'eau et de remonter pour prendre une des grosses éponges. Il débuta le nettoyage. Harry fit alors de même mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir ce que fabriquait Draco étant donné qu'il l'entendait s'énerver. Il le vit en train de frotter le tatouage avec force. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Rapidement, il stoppa son geste en lui bloquant le poignet.

- Arrête.

- Je veux qu'il disparaisse.

- Et tu comptes le faire disparaître en t'arrachant le bras.

- Je…

Harry retira l'éponge des mains du blond et se rendit compte que ce n'était plus doux mais rêche. Cet abruti avait transformé l'objet en pierre ponce. Il baissa le regard et vit que la peau pâle avait pris une teinte rouge à cause du sang.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien.

Il plongea le bras dans l'eau avant de faire reprendre forme normale à l'éponge et de l'appliquer doucement sur la peau abîmée.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez de blessures pour en plus t'arracher la peau.

- Je veux juste que ça parte.

- Mais si ça pouvait partir ainsi ça se saurait.

Draco releva la tête et Harry remarqua qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Il soupira et se calma. Ça ne servait à rien de hausser le ton. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il veuille que ça parte, mais ça ne se ferait pas comme ça. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

- Ecoute Draco, je sais que cette marque est horrible, seulement, pour le moment, tu ne peux rien y faire. Si je pouvais la faire disparaître comme je le fais avec tes tatouages, je le ferais, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas la garder toute ma vie.

- Tu ne la garderas pas toute ta vie. Dès que la guerre sera terminée, que j'aurai mis une fin à cette prophétie, on trouvera un moyen de la faire disparaître.

- Merci.

Il se laissa aller dans les bras du brun et Harry se dit qu'il avait tord de faire ce genre de promesses, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'issue de la bataille, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à le battre. Il avait beau être motivé, vouloir mettre fin à son règne de ténèbres, avoir augmenté sa magie, personne ne savait encore qui remporterait ce combat. Malgré tout ça, il devait avoir foi en lui et gagner, il le devait. Il s'écarta des bras du blond et lui essuya ses larmes.

- Tu me montres tes ailes, je vais les laver.

Draco sourit et déplia ses grandes ailes blessées en les faisant apparaître, laissant ainsi Harry les nettoyer.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent quittert la salle de bain, Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour ses ailes. Après tout, elles étaient à présent visibles. Harry se tourna alors vers lui, vêtu de la charmante tenue de malade.

- Soul m'a dit que c'était en ton pouvoir de les faire disparaître.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. Et Soul n'est pas là.

- Je suis certain que tu peux trouver.

Draco soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Harry regarda fixement ses prunelles sur la bosse de la grande chemise blanche. Il la vit petit à petit baisser. Puis le blond ouvrit les yeux et interrogea Harry du regard. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire.

- C'est très bien.

- Dans ce cas, c'est ton tour de faire disparaître quelque chose.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Draco s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il est hors de question que tu te trimballes comme un ours des montagnes ici.

Comprenant où voulait en venir le blond, Harry se mit à rire avant d'acquiescer. Il allait remédier à ça.

¤

Ils venaient de terminer de manger, l'infirmière avait interdit les visites durant toute la matinée pour leur laisser le temps de se réhabiliter. La directrice était patiente, mais pas tant que ça. Ce fut donc juste après qu'ils se soient rassasiés, qu'elle arriva. Elle était accompagnée de Remus et des membres de l'Ordre que Draco connaissait, bien qu'il y avait une tête rousse en plus et deux de moins. Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir venir que Molly se jetait sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Harry, comme tu nous as fait peur à disparaître ainsi.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle se recula et lui fit un grand sourire, elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco avant de ne pas vraiment savoir quoi dire. Remus s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun avant de l'étreindre.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry.

- Moi aussi.

Puis le loup-garou se tourna vers Draco et fit un petit signe de la tête. Le blond soupira. Remus venait de lui confirmer, ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Molly et la présence de Charlie Weasley voulaient dire qu'ils savaient. Il allait sagement attendre le verdict. Bill fit un signe à Harry et Dan que le brun ne connaissait pas vraiment s'installa contre le mur. Minerva prit une chaise et s'assit en face des deux garçons qui s'étaient établis sur le même lit pour pouvoir discuter en mangeant.

- Je vois que vous avez fait une toilette monsieur Potter.

- Disons que je n'ai pas eu trop le choix.

Il jeta un regard à Draco qui haussa les épaules.

- Les ours, c'est pour la montagne.

- Ça, je l'aurai compris.

- C'est quand même plus agréable comme ça.

- On s'y habitue tu sais.

Ils durent cesser leur petite discussion lorsque la directrice se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient là. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête l'air faussement désolé. Minerva soupira avant de se lancer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que ça allait être long.

- Monsieur Potter, pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous avez disparu ainsi et surtout pourquoi n'avoir jamais donné de nouvelles ?

- C'était mon choix de ne pas vous faire part de mes plans.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry tourna son visage vers Molly.

- Parce que je voulais pouvoir être tranquille. J'ai passé des longs mois à chercher ces maudits horcruxes et lorsque je les avais tous détruits, que me restait-il à faire ? Attendre sagement que la prophétie se mette en marche et que je me fasse tuer par Voldemort parce que j'étais incapable de le battre. Non, peu pour moi. Je suis parti, j'ai voyagé et surtout j'ai appris. J'ai dû rentrer parce que Draco est venu me prévenir que les mangemorts se rapprochaient de moi.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Continua Molly.

- Quelque part dans les montagnes, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir où, je n'y suis plus.

Tout le monde regarda Harry dire ça d'une voix calme et posée. En effet, il avait acquis quelque chose, de la maturité. Il était plus paisible quand il parlait, ne mâchait pas ses mots, faisant attention à ce qu'il disait et surtout, prenait de la distance vis-à-vis d'eux.

- Alors monsieur Malfoy vous a retrouvé ?

- Oui. On peut le dire comme ça.

Draco soupira au souvenir de leurs retrouvailles. C'était plutôt Harry qui l'avait retrouvé en train de mourir au sol.

- Vous savez, monsieur Malfoy, que vous avez mis le QG sans dessus dessous avec votre départ plutôt impromptu ?

- Moi ? Mais je ne voulais pas vous causer de tord. Vraiment. J'avais juste autre chose à faire que de rester coincé dans une maison.

- C'est ce qu'en effet j'ai cru comprendre.

Minerva soupira avant de regarder Harry puis Draco. Le blond en ayant marre de la voir tourner autour du pot regarda ses ongles avant de reporter ses prunelles sur la directrice.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous savez, alors cessez donc de vous demander comment vous allez exposer les faits. La présence de votre spécialiste rouquin ne passe pas inaperçue.

Charlie fit quelques pas mais Minerva prit la parole.

- C'est assez délicat je dirais à mettre sur le tapis.

- Délicat, parce que vous essayez d'être délicate avec moi à présent. J'aurai tout entendu. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu vraiment faire le rapprochement vu que les deux personnes qui connaissaient ce secret ne pouvaient le dire.

- Deux personnes étaient au courant ? S'étonna la directrice.

Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Oui. Votre professeur de défense et une élève qui m'a beaucoup aidé.

Minerva passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

- Je vois, Miss Granger était au courant.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la salle. Draco attendait que ça tombe, parce qu'il le savait, connaissant son pouvoir, ça ne pouvait qu'arriver. Harry regardait quant à lui le visage du blond qui était impassible. Il avait perdu ce petit côté enfantin qu'il avait en sa présence dans les montagnes, malgré la tristesse qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Là, il semblait qu'il prenait une toute autre apparence.

- Alors c'était bien ça, tu es bien un descendant de ce peuple ? demanda Tonks.

La jeune femme était restée en arrière sans vraiment savoir quoi dire jusque là.

- Cela se pourrait fortement.

- Dans ce cas, aide-nous ?

Draco posa son regard sur Molly qui venait de parler.

- Vous aider ?

- Oui, tu as retrouvé Harry, tu nous l'as ramené. Aide-nous à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry ne fut même pas surpris de la réponse du blond.

- Pourquoi ? Mais comment peux-tu poser cette question ?

- Il me semble pourtant vous l'avoir dit. J'ai mon propre but. Et il n'est pas de vous venir en aide.

- Tu laisserais alors des hommes innocents mourir !

Draco posa son regard sur Dan. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette conversation-là.

- Innocents ? Avons-nous le même point de vue de l'innocence ? Je ne le crois pas. Aucun homme pour moi n'est innocent. Vous, tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez des gestes contre la nature, contre la Terre elle-même. Que ce soit vous de ce côté, ceux de l'autre, les moldus. Vous tuez cette planète. Alors pour moi, ce n'est pas la même vision qui s'offre qu'à vous.

- Et pourtant, tu as été cherché Harry Potter. Alors pourquoi nous l'avoir ramené alors que tu ne prends pas part à cette guerre ? Pourquoi nous avoir ramené des informations si ce n'est pas pour nous aider ?

- Mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous.

Le blond sourit et deux canines apparurent. Il descendit du lit et fit quelques pas vers les membres de l'Ordre.

- J'avais besoin d'avoir accès à la réserve de Poudlard, pour cela, je devais bien avoir quelque chose à vous donner pour passer une nuit ici et ensuite pouvoir disparaître tranquillement.

Il fit demi-tour et contourna les lits pour s'approcher de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air.

- Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Harry, il s'est trouvé que lui et moi cherchions la même chose. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui, pas pour vous.

Minerva se leva mais Harry fut rapidement debout une main sur son bras pour la retenir.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous avez fait partie des mangemorts, vous en avez la trace, et maintenant, vous ne voulez pas vous rallier à nous. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ma bataille.

- Mais vous êtes sorcier !

- Je ne le suis plus.

- Vous êtes un être humain !

- Non plus.

Les membres restèrent là à le fixer. Il monta sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre et sourit.

- Il n'y a que deux personnes que j'ai aidées et l'une d'elles sait que si elle a besoin de moi, elle peut venir me chercher.

Draco déplia ses ailes brisant sa chemise blanche et il s'envola dans le ciel pour rejoindre un endroit paisible. La pluie ne tombait plus et le soleil réchauffait doucement mais sûrement l'atmosphère.

Minerva se laissa retomber sur sa chaise alors que Molly soupirait.

- Avoir son aide aurait été un atout.

- Comment pouviez-vous penser encourir l'aide d'un Maître Dragon alors que les sorciers sont coupables de leur disparition ? Comment pensiez-vous arriver à l'amadouer avec des discours aussi minables ? Vous aimeriez qu'il prenne part à une guerre qui ne fait que faire souffrir ce qu'il est censé protéger et surtout, vous oubliez une chose.

Ils regardèrent tous Harry qui attrapait ses affaires ainsi que celles de Draco sur la petite table.

- C'est que tout comme moi, ce n'est qu'un enfant à qui vous aimeriez demander la lune pour votre salut.

Il se mit en marche, ne faisant pas attention aux regards des adultes. Une main se posa sur son bras pour le retenir mais Harry s'en défit.

- Je ne compte pas repartir, mais rester seul.

Il quitta l'infirmerie, laissant les membres de l'Ordre seuls avec leurs problèmes.

¤

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Que faisais-tu en compagnie de Malfoy ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était assis dans l'herbe, adossé à un arbre et il lisait son livre. Il avait réussi à en lire la moitié sans être dérangé mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à que ça reste ainsi. En effet, dès les cours terminés, Ron suivi de Ginny, Neville et Hermione étaient arrivés. La jeune femme s'était installée à ses côtés, un bouquin elle aussi en main mais Ron n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille. Il lui en voulait de les avoir laissés sans nouvelles pendant tant de temps et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était revenu avec Malfoy.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Tout à fait Ron.

- Menteur, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Si je ne t'écoutais pas, je ne te répondrais pas.

Le roux soupira avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Ils avaient d'un sort séché l'endroit où ils se trouvaient pour savourer le soleil. Harry releva la tête pour regarder le ciel avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Soul ?

- Il dort dans ma chambre. Je crois qu'il a utilisé trop de magie.

- C'est vrai, il nous a sauvé la vie.

Elle lui sourit avant de reprendre sa lecture. Ron se releva.

- Pourquoi parles-tu à Hermione et pas à moi ?

- Parce que je lui posais une question à laquelle elle pouvait me donner une réponse et pas toi.

Il recommença à lire mais ce fut de courte durée parce que Ron repassa à l'attaque.

- Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Malfoy ?

- Rien d'intéressant.

- Allons, Charlie m'a dit que tu l'avais défendu.

- Je n'avais pas le droit ?

- Tu le détestes.

- Ah, c'est une nouvelle.

- Harry !

Le brun ferma son livre en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné de réponses à son ami. Et puis il savait que Ginny et Neville attendaient eux aussi une explication.

- Il savait que les mangemorts étaient à mes trousses, il est simplement venu me le dire. Nous avons passé quelques jours ensemble et nous avons dû rentrer car nous avions été trouvés.

- Et comme ça, du jour au lendemain, tu lui as pardonné tout ce qu'il nous avait fait, tout ce qu'en tant que mangemort il a fait.

- Oui.

- Mais Harry, il a tué des gens !

- Oui.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

- Peux-tu juger une personne que tu ne connais pas ?

Ron regarda Hermione qui venait de sortir de son livre.

- Toi, tu t'es jetée dans les bras de Malfoy. Tu nous as trahis.

- Elle, elle a su voir qu'il avait changé.

- On ne change pas du jour au lendemain !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, es-tu dans sa position ? As-tu vécu ce qu'il est en train de vivre pour pouvoir le juger ?

- Toi, tu as changé Harry.

Le brun haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

- Tu trouves toi aussi. Je me disais bien qu'en passant plus d'un mois dans une montagne isolé du monde, on pouvait changer.

- Cesse de te moquer de moi.

- Mais c'est la vérité Ron. J'ai changé, Draco a changé, Hermione a changé aussi si tu veux. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Et bien je suis un imbécile.

Ron allait se lever pour partir quand une douce mélodie l'arrêta. Il leva la tête vers le ciel mais ne vit aucun oiseau. Harry sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

- Ecoute, et tu me diras après, si on peut ne pas changer.

Le chant des dragons était quelque chose qui se modifiait suivant les sentiments et les humeurs du chanteur. Ici, on pouvait comprendre que celui qui maniait les sons, avait un poids sur le cœur. Il était triste. Harry sentit qu'une nouvelle attaque avait dû avoir lieu, et c'était pour ça que Draco devait avoir eu le besoin de chanter. Il devait transmettre aux autres ce qu'il ressentait et cette mélodie était le meilleur moyen. Et alors que la chanson devenait de plus en plus mélancolique, Harry sentit l'envie de trouver Draco et de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser comme il savait si bien le faire. Il baissa la tête pour voir son poignet, le fin fil doré était devenu nettement plus épais et il brillait. Lui le voyait, mais pas les autres. Soul lui avait promis des explications mais il ne les avait toujours pas. La mélodie commença à s'atténuer pour totalement disparaître.

Harry entendit Ginny dire que c'était joli, Neville acquiescer à ce qu'elle disait et Ron ne rien dire. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur son meilleur ami.

- Alors ?

- Ce n'est qu'une chanson.

- Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne prend pas au cœur.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais on ne change pas en écoutant une chanson.

- Oh que non – Harry sourit – On ne change pas en écoutant une chanson, mais on comprend les sentiments de la personne qui la chante.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et allait dire quelque chose lorsque Draco apparut juste derrière lui.

- Evite d'étalez ma vie privée veux-tu bien ?

- Draco, je ne pensais pas que tu apparaîtrais aussi rapidement.

- Tu as fini ton livre ?

- Non.

- Ça te dérangerait de venir t'entraîner avec moi ?

Harry hocha la tête et se leva en tapotant ses fesses couvertes d'herbe. Hermione sortit le nez de son livre et regarda l'état de la chemise du blond.

- Vous comptez vous entraînez dans cet accoutrement ? Tu as encore déchiré ta chemise.

- Au moins elle ne me gênera pas.

Draco tendit la main à Harry qui l'a pris.

- Vous allez où ?

- Pas très loin de Poudlard.

- Faites attention, si la directrice apprend que vous avez quitté l'enceinte.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour nous 'Mione.

Harry lui sourit avant d'attraper la seconde main du blond qui les plaça autour de son cou avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille sous les regards ahuris des autres.

- On sera rentrés pour le coucher.

- Vous allez vous faire tuer.

- Plus à une menace prêt.

Et Draco s'envola dans le ciel en direction de la sortie du Parc. Hermione soupira avant de se remettre à lire. S'il continuait à se mettre tout le monde à dos, ils n'iraient pas très loin. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir, on ne voulait pas les comprendre alors pourquoi ne pas faire les choses à sa manière. Elle releva tout de même la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Ron parler.

- Comment il a fait ?

- Hermione tu sais toi ?

La jeune fille regarda le frère et la sœur avant de remettre son nez dans son livre.

- Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre.

La discussion était close.

¤

Dans un coin sombre d'une taverne de Londres, une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir s'installa en face d'une autre. Une main pâle sortit de sous la longue cape pour se poser sur la table.

- Tu as quelque chose de nouveau à m'apprendre, autant te dire que tu as intérêt.

- Je pense pouvoir satisfaire votre curiosité.

Les deux personnes regardèrent autour d'elle avant de se rapprocher pour pouvoir discuter. C'était un endroit certes moldu, mais on ne savait pas qui pouvait traîner dans le coin et entendre leur conversation.

- Je suis passé par le QG hier, autant vous dire qu'on ne parle plus de ça. Le retour de Harry Potter à Poudlard.

- Si ce n'était que ça, on le sait déjà.

- Non, ce n'est pas que ça. Que ce soit Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy, on en parle beaucoup.

- Comment ça ?

Voyant qu'il intéressait enfin le mangemort, il sourit de ses dents jaunes.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, peu de personnes sont réellement au courant de tout ce qui se trame autour de ces deux garçons mais on dit qu'ils sont étroitement liés. Ils passent trop de temps ensemble au goût des membres de l'Ordre qui ne semblent pas vouloir accorder leur confiance au jeune traître.

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris.

- Mais une rumeur circule donc. Tous les deux auraient ramené un pouvoir pouvant aider à vaincre nos rangs.

- Un pouvoir ?

- Oui, une magie puissance.

L'espion but un peu de sa chope de bière avant de se pencher de nouveau vers le mangemort.

- Seulement, il semblerait que cette magie ne soit pas aux mains de la bonne personne.

- Que veux-tu dire par pas « aux mains de la bonne personne » ?

- J'ai maladroitement entendu parlé hier alors que je ne faisais que passer au QG, d'un ancien peuple exterminé par les sorciers. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy aurait ramené la force de ce peuple à Poudlard.

- Mais ?

- Mais, il semblerait que votre fils ne veuille pas la laisser dans leurs mains. Un membre de l'Ordre était remonté contre lui.

- Sais-tu sous quelle forme se matérialise cette force ?

- Non, je n'en ai guère entendu plus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des bruits et peu sont vraiment au courant. Il n'y a qu'un petit groupe qui est apparemment au courant de toute l'histoire.

Le silence se rabattit entre les deux hommes avant que le blond ne dépose quelques pièces sur la table.

- Tente de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Je le ferai.

La main osseuse ramassa les quelques pièces avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et de se pencher de nouveau vers Lucius.

- J'ai une autre information pour vous.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- C'est à propos des troupes du Ministère. L'Ordre n'est pas vraiment pour leurs manières et ils en parlent donc souvent là-bas. Ils les surveillent de près.

- Et donc ?

- Ils se préparent, dangereusement pour nous. Ils auraient soi-disant une piste pour nous mettre en déroute.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la localisation des lieux et surtout, ils veulent tenter une approche de l'Ordre pour en tirer le maximum.

- Cette alliance pourrait nous nuire.

- Bien que je doute que l'Ordre accepte, il faut se méfier. Les escadrons du Ministère n'auront pas de pitié lorsque nous les croiserons au front.

Lucius hocha la tête avant de se lever, il redéposa quelques pièces sur la table avant de prendre congé.

- Continue de te renseigner et tiens-moi au courant du moindre détail qui puisse être intéressant.

- Bien.

Il quitta alors la taverne avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Une force venant d'un peuple ancien que son fils ne voudrait pas leur laisser utiliser. Cet abruti qui lui avait tourné le dos allait peut-être lui faciliter la tâche bien que son attachement à Harry Potter ne lui revenait pas. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose à tout le monde et il fallait qu'il trouve ce que cela était. Il ne fit donc pas attention en sortant des lieux, à une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la table du font, dont il venait de partir.

¤

Harry était assis sous un arbre et regardait le ciel doucement prendre les couleurs de la nuit. Cela allait faire deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, deux jours qu'il s'entraînait avec Draco et qu'il voyait que celui-ci commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait sa magie. Lui-même, en étant avec lui, et lisant son livre, déchiffrait l'essence de la nature. Seulement, une chose ne cessait de le tirailler de l'intérieur. C'était ce lien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'il était avec le blond, il se raffermissait et dès qu'il s'éloignait de lui, il redevenait plus fin. Il mourrait d'envie de demander à Soul, il lui avait promis de lui expliquer. Mais le petit dragon n'était pas encore sorti de la chambre d'Hermione. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser.

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur le ciel, il leva sa main vers elle et fit apparaître un petit halot vert. Sa magie. Il arrivait à la faire paraître et lui faire prendre la forme qu'il désirait, il avait un total pouvoir sur elle mais en même temps, elle lui semblait toujours aussi mystérieuse.

- On réfléchit ?

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Soul voleter jusqu'à lui. Le petit dragon se posa dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel avant de revenir au visage du brun.

- Tu as été voir Draco ? demanda Harry.

- Non. Pas encore. Je crois qu'il réfléchit.

- Comme moi.

- Oui. Mais je devais vous parler.

Soul s'installa sur les genoux du brun avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vous avais promis des explications une fois que vous auriez lu le livre.

- Oui.

- Alors je vais vous expliquer ce que ce lien entourant votre poignet veut dire.

Harry hocha la tête avant d'écouter.

- Vous êtes tous les deux différents, et vous le savez mais en même temps, vous sentez que vous êtes semblables. Vos cœurs sont en quelque sorte similaires. Lorsque Draco a appris qu'il était un héritier des Maîtres Dragons, j'ai dû lui faire comprendre que s'il était ainsi, qu'il avait deux ailes de couleurs différentes, c'est qu'il avait en lui une part sombre et une part pure. Vous avez la même chose et vous le savez. Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait blanc. Et ça, à cause de votre lien avec Voldemort. Tous les deux, vous êtes liés en quelque sorte à cet homme. Vous par le lien et lui par son tatouage. La prophétie vous a révélé un avenir bien sombre. Et vous devez vous battre pour sauver l'humanité. Draco doit se battre pour protéger cette planète. Vous êtes complémentaires. Et c'est ce lien qui le montre.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas tout. Tu veux dire que Draco doit protéger la planète et moi je dois protéger les hommes, donc nous sommes complémentaires ?

- C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit.

Le brun soupira avant de laisser un petit temps s'écouler pour comprendre tout ce que disait le dragon mais, tout n'était pas assez clair et il avait l'impression que le voile se levait mais pas assez vite.

- C'est assez étonnant.

- Parce qu'il y a encore des choses dans la magie qui vous étonnent ?

- Non, c'est vrai.

Soul voleta un peu avant de se reposer dans l'herbe pour marcher.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu entrer dans cette grotte si vous n'aviez pas eu un quelconque lien avec le Maître Dragon.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas mis dans le livre ?

- Parce que le livre n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Pour que vous le trouviez et que vous puissiez le lire, il vous fallait déjà une prédisposition à accueillir ce lien et surtout, il vous permettait de comprendre énormément de choses sur la vie et la magie.

Harry posa sa main sur le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la grotte.

- C'est pour ça que tu parlais d'un autre piège et que nous ne l'avons pas vu ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Je comprends pourquoi ce lien devient plus fort ou plus faible lorsque je suis proche ou pas de Draco.

- Tous les deux, vous avez plus de force unis que seuls de votre côté.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as mené jusqu'à moi.

- Non non.

Soul hocha la tête en même temps qu'il disait ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mené à vous. C'est lui qui a voulu vous retrouver, qui voulait que vous soyez sauvé. C'est ça qui lui a permis de briser le miroir de Voldemort, c'est ça qui lui a permis de vous retrouver. Uniquement, et simplement lui-même.

Harry soupira et releva la tête vers le ciel.

- Est-ce pour ça que je l'apaise ?

- Oui. Il a de la colère contre les hommes, mais vous, qui en quelque sorte êtes celui qui a été choisi pour les protéger, et qui êtes son semblable, ne pouvez que l'apaiser. Et puis vous avez appris à contenir vos sentiments.

- Je vois. Je suis en quelque sorte un canalisateur.

- Hum on va dire ça comme ça.

Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Harry comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire le dragon. Similaires mais différents. Soudain quelque chose lui passa par la tête.

- Pourquoi a-t-il pu utilisé sa magie sur moi ? Est-ce lié aussi à ce lien ?

- Non. La magie des Maîtres Dragons ne marche pas avec un lien. Un héritier de ce peuple peut, selon son choix, utiliser sa magie que sur un humain. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, mais le fait que ce soit vous a permis à votre lien de devenir encore plus fort.

- C'est un cercle sans fin.

- Oui. Mais vous, que ressentez-vous lorsque vous êtes à côté de Draco, quand vous vous battez avec lui ? Réfléchissez-y et vous verrez qu'il y a le lien mais qu'autre chose est aussi présent en vous.

Soul se mit à voleter autour du brun avant de partir en direction du château le laissant seul dans ses pensées. Il allait encore rester un peu là, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

**A suivre**

Et voici le chapitre pour la rentrée !! J'espère que pour ceux qui sont en cours, tout c'est bien passé !!  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à vos reviews qui me font très chaud au cœur, mais je vous remercie infiniment pour prendre le temps de laisser un comm'. Les reviews sont un peu comme le carburant de l'auteur. XD  
Enfin, je vous dis donc merci, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

**Kisu**


	9. Comprendre l'essentiel

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre-là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Résumé :** Voldemort est inquiet du silence qui tourne autour de Harry Potter et il n'est pas le seul. Alors que l'occasion se présente de tout savoir, un obstacle se dresse. Doute, lien et choix pour chacun.

**The** **dragon's heir. **

_**Comprendre l'essentiel. **_

Il faisait sombre sur le chemin de Traverse, la nuit était tombée depuis maintenant une petite heure et des patrouilles du Ministère arpentaient les rues pour éviter tout problème. L'une d'elles était en train de passer devant Fleury et Bott quand un bruit la fit s'arrêter, baguettes dehors. Le premier s'approcha doucement de la petite ruelle et un chat en sortit en courant faisant rouler une petite pierre. Rangeant sa baguette, il signala que ce n'était rien. Ils se remirent en marche et l'un des aurors tourna tout de même la tête pour voir ce qui avait effrayé le chat. Il se retint de crier et tira la robe de celui de devant qui fit stopper tout le monde.

Là, dans la ruelle, se trouvait le cadavre d'un homme.

Alors que l'alerte était donnée, personne ne vit, la fine silhouette qui s'échappait puis transplanait plus loin, un sourire aux lèvres.

¤

Les élèves couraient à droite et à gauche pour ceux en retard, discutaient de Quidditch pour les garçons, de vêtements et de bijoux pour les filles, si on omettait, celles qui se retournaient pour couiner quand un garçon de 18 ans passait dans le couloir, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt sans manche rouge dont deux grandes fentes barraient son dos, faisant ressortir ses omoplates blanches. Il avait emprunté ça à Blaise Zabini qui devait bien être l'une des rares personnes de l'AD à ne pas le voir comme un monstre. Et encore, Draco se disait que c'était bien dommage qu'ils n'aient pas connaissance encore de ses ailes, là, ils auraient vraiment des raisons de le traiter ainsi.

Il soupira, cela allait faire deux jours que Soul avait décidé de sortir sa tête de la chambre d'Hermione et depuis ces deux jours, Harry ne lui parlait plus. Il avait l'air toujours dans la lune, en train de lire son livre, ou de s'entraîner seul dans un coin. Draco avait essayé de comprendre, d'aller le voir, mais il ne savait pas, il ne le rejetait toujours pas avec des gestes mais plutôt avec des sensations. Il avait toujours l'impression de le déranger, de le gêner dans ce qu'il faisait.

Et son cœur, au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, avait l'impression qu'il se gelait de nouveau. Une sorte de vide s'était créé. Alors pour ne plus avoir cette impression, il avait retiré la dent. Geste stupide, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de se sentir utile. Avant, il y avait la Terre, ensuite il y avait eu Harry, maintenant, il fallait que ça revienne. Il ressentait de nouveau cette douleur dans sa poitrine et il ne pensait plus à Harry qui faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il était dans la lune lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un dans le couloir. Il s'excusa avant de se remettre en marche, mais la personne n'avait pas bougé.

- Malfoy, on rêvasse ?

- Merde.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Draco soupira en relevant la tête pour tomber sur Ron qui faisait une bonne tête et demi de plus que lui.

- Je ne te voyais pas si petit.

- Et moi si grand. Pousse-toi.

Mais le rouquin ne bougea pas. Draco grogna et releva de nouveau la tête.

- Il faut qu'on parle tu ne crois pas ?

- Parlez avec toi, quelle bonne blague.

- Ecoute, je fais un ultime effort en venant te parler, alors mets-y du tien.

- Parce que je devrais avoir envie de te parler ?

- J'avoue. Bon. On peut discuter un peu.

- Tant que tu ne m'agresses pas.

Ron hocha de la tête avant de le mener à une petite salle vide. Draco s'assit sur l'une des tables et attendit que le rouquin entame la conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui.

- D'abord, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit la première fois. Je sais que si ma mère avait été en danger, j'aurais tout fait pour la sauver, même la pire des bêtises.

- J'ai déjà oublié.

- Ensuite, je sais que tu as voulu aider Harry et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu nous l'as ramené. Et même si c'est dur à admettre, tu as réussi là où nous, nous avons échoué.

- Disons juste que j'ai pris la liberté de faire ce que vous ne vous donniez pas les moyens d'accomplir.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est drôle de rester ici sans rien pouvoir faire alors que dehors, ma famille en entière se bat.

- Ta sœur ne se bat pas. Et parfois, il faut savoir rester à sa place. Que penses-tu pouvoir faire ? Rien.

- Je sais me battre.

Draco regarda Ron qui commençait à se braquer. La discussion avait si bien commencé. Il devait remercier Hermione, parce qu'il savait que sans elle, il ne serait jamais venu le trouver, pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle l'avait menacé mais ça devait être assez méchant. Cependant, il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour le faire monter sur ses grands chevaux.

- Tu sais te battre. Mais te battre contre qui ? Contre une armée de mangemorts ? Même contre de petites araignées, tu pars en courant.

- J'y suis phobique, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu devrais être phobique de la mort alors, parce que c'est ce qui risque de t'arriver sur un champ de bataille.

- Parce que tu crois être meilleur que moi pour te battre contre des mangemorts ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de te battre avec nous ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ma bataille. Si tu sais que je ne veux me battre, tu dois aussi savoir ça.

- Je ne te comprends pas Malfoy. Tu as été un sale gosse durant des années, tu es devenu mangemort et maintenant, tu voudrais me faire croire que ce n'est pas ta bataille. Et ta mère que tu voulais tant protéger ? Harry dit que tu as changé, mais je n'arrive toujours à voir en toi qu'un garçon égoïste.

Ron venait de cracher ses mots. Draco le regarda avant de soupirer. Et voilà, entre eux, c'était impossible de coller.

- Dans ce cas tu pourras dire à Hermione que ça ne sert à rien de te menacer pour venir me voir, ça ne collera jamais.

- Elle…Tu le savais en plus ?

- De quoi, que Hermione avait dû te forcer à venir ? Parce que tu serais venu autrement ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que le jour où tu viendras me faire des excuses n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Va crever Malfoy.

Draco le vit se lever pour partir. Au moins, il pouvait se féliciter d'une chose, ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains. Il allait descendre de la table pour rejoindre la sortie lorsqu'une douleur vive lui vrilla la poitrine. Il tomba en arrière heurtant de ses ailes les bancs qui grincèrent contre le sol. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il sentait sa magie s'évaporer pour venir en aide à la nature qui en ce moment même, se faisait brutaliser. Alors qu'il était en train de se débattre contre quelque chose d'invisible, ses ailes se coincèrent entre les bancs et les tables le faisant gémir un peu plus.

Le raffut que venait de faire le blond alerta Ron qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu traverser encore la tête de cet égoïste. Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe et le trouva roulé en boule au sol, sa main sur sa poitrine, gémissant le nom d'Harry et des 'il faut les arrêter', il ne sut quoi faire. Il voulut le laisser pour aller chercher quelqu'un, mais il ne put qu'avancer vers le corps qui se convulsait.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est coincé…Soul…Harry.

- Il n'y a personne Malfoy, juste moi.

- J'ai mal…

- Mais où ?

- C'est coincé…

Ron avait beau regarder à droite et à gauche, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être coincé. Il se sentait mal, et surtout impuissant face à ce spectacle. Même si c'était Malfoy, il ne lui enviait pas ce malheur et il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Ron n'était pas méchant de nature et c'était dans ce genre de moment, qu'il le comprenait plus que tout.

- 'tain Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !

Alors qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de savoir ce qui se passait, deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle de cours simultanément. Ron tourna la tête en entendant le prénom du blond être prononcé et tomba sur Harry, ébouriffé, habillé d'une tenue similaire à l'ex-Serpentard, mais bleu pour le bas et vert pour le haut. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait qu'Harry s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, on a discuté, j'allais le laisser quand tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu un grand bruit, il était là, par terre.

- Et Merde. Draco, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

Soul qui était arrivé en même temps qu'Harry, se posa de l'autre côté du roux. Ron eut du mal à comprendre ce que faisait un mini dragon dans les parages, mais reporta son regard sur le blond qui gémissait toujours. Harry se rapprocha du blond et le prit dans ses bras. Alors que Draco trouvait appui sur ses genoux, Ron remarqua que les ongles de Malfoy étaient relativement longs. Draco releva le visage baigné de larmes vers le brun.

- C'est coincé…j'ai mal…

- Coincé ?

Harry regarda les tables et bancs derrière et vit qu'en effet ils bougeaient tout seul.

- En effet. Soul, ce sont ses ailes.

- Je crois avoir compris. Mais pour les décoincer, si on ne les voit pas…

- Draco, laisse-les apparaître.

- Je ne peux pas.

Le brun plissa les yeux et releva la tête du blond pour remarquer que le pendentif n'était plus autour de son cou.

- Imbécile ! Cet imbécile l'a retiré.

Soul ouvrit de grands yeux avant de soupirer. Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses crocs et les ailes apparurent en sale état, coincées sous un banc pour la droite et entre les pieds d'une table pour la gauche.

- Et ben, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi son coup. Maugréa Soul.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui était tétanisé devant les deux grandes ailes qui étaient rattachées au dos du blond.

- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de faire quelque chose ?

- Je…

- Bon d'accord.

Draco enfonça ses ongles dans la jambe du brun alors qu'une nouvelle attaque lui vrillait le cœur. Harry se mordit la lèvre et retira la main de l'héritier.

- Serre les dents, je dois m'en occuper.

Harry soupira et s'éloigna du blond. Avec délicatesse, il attrapa l'une des ailes, de l'autre il fit soulever la table par magie. L'aile se mit à battre furieusement. Il fit de même avec le banc et il les caressa toutes les deux en les rangeant. Il revint ensuite vers Draco qui se tenait toujours la poitrine.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Où est-il ?

- Chambre…

Il le reprit dans ses bras avant de lui passer sa main dans les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était inconscient. Harry tourna la tête vers Ron qui était toujours présent. Il soupira avant de lui parler.

- Peux-tu m'aider ?

- Euh…oui…tout de suite…qu'est-ce que…

- Tu vas m'aider à le mettre sur mon dos.

- Oui…D'accord.

Harry se releva et avec l'aide de la magie et de Ron, Draco fut installé sur le dos du brun. Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Draco Malfoy avait des ailes. Il les regardait bêtement. Soul passa à côté de lui et les masqua.

- Il faudrait mieux que les élèves ne l'apprennent pas.

- Oui. Il a besoin de repos.

Ils se mirent en marche vers la chambre du blond. Ron était juste à côté d'Harry et ne disait rien. Ce fut le brun qui entama la conversation.

- Tu comprends à présent pourquoi je te disais qu'il avait changé.

Ron hocha de la tête et laissa un petit moment de silence couler avant d'émettre un son.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir mis en doute ta parole.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, juste de l'accepter à nos côtés.

- Mais il ne veut pas l'être.

- Il a ses raisons.

Ils finirent le chemin ensemble, dans le silence. Une fois devant la chambre qui avait été assignée à Draco, Ron prit congé. Il savait que Harry était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile pour le blond.

Une fois seuls, Harry le posa sur le lit et vit le pendentif sur la petite table. Il jura avant d'aller le prendre. Une petite décharge passa entre ses doigts avant qu'il ne le mène au blond pour le lui passer autour du cou. Une petite lumière fut émise puis plus rien. Soul soupira en se posant sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander.

- Parce que tu le sais toi ?

- J'ai ma petite idée. Je vais d'ailleurs vous laisser seuls. J'ai ma toilette qui m'attend.

- C'est ça, va te faire choyer.

Soul tira la langue avant de disparaître de la pièce, laissant seuls les deux garçons. Draco papillonna des cils avant de prendre conscience qu'il était dans son lit. Il porta sa main à son cou et sentit le collier. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage en colère du brun. Il soupira avant de se relever et de s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Draco. Pourquoi as-tu retiré ce collier ?

Draco tourna la tête pour fixer le mur. Il allait se moquer de lui s'il lui donnait la raison.

- Draco. Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur. Soul aussi avait peur. Et puis Ron sait.

- Ça j'en doute pas.

- Draco.

Il revint à son visage. Harry s'était rapproché. Il avait l'air d'avoir eu vraiment peur pour lui. Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé tomber comme ça ?

- J'avais besoin de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que du vide.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler.

- Mais ça te fait mal.

- Mais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'occupes de moi.

Draco posa sa main sur sa bouche en comprenant qu'il venait de parler sans réfléchir. Harry tourna la tête en soupirant. Ils y étaient. Il releva la tête et se rapprocha de lui. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et Draco se mit face à lui.

- Je voulais qu'on se détache l'un de l'autre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu deviens dépendant de moi comme je le suis.

Un petit silence s'installa, Draco passait et repassait ce que venait de dire le brun dans sa tête.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Soul est venu me parler il y a deux jours. Il m'a expliqué certaines choses et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de décider qu'il était mieux pour nous de nous éloigner.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien…

Il fit un petit mouvement de la main et le fil doré qui les unissait apparut. Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est un lien, qui nous unit, tous les deux, pas comme celui qui s'est créé lorsque je t'ai sauvé.

- Tu veux dire que…

Les doigts du blond frôlèrent le fil doré.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que je voulais me détacher de toi. Pour qu'on évite de devenir dépendant l'un de l'autre.

- Et tu considères ça comme un handicap ?

Harry ancra son regard dans celui du blond qui était triste. Il avait fait une bêtise en disant ça. Il le savait. Mais ça avait été le fruit de longues réflexions. Il baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Harry, regarde-moi.

Les longs doigts fins relevèrent son visage.

- Ce lien ne sera pas un handicap. Du moins pas pour moi. Si je dois encore supporter ce vide que ça créait lorsque tu m'ignorais, je retirerai le collier.

- Et tu souffriras.

- Dans les deux cas, ça fait mal.

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Il avait tout passé en revue, soit il coupait les ponts avec Draco, soit il faisait en sorte que ça devienne plus important. Similaires mais différents. L'un pour la Terre, l'autre pour l'Humanité. Il devait rayer le 'couper les ponts', ça ne marchait pas. Le brun caressa doucement la joue du blond avant de remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Je serai alors celui qui t'apaise.

¤

Au Manoir Jedusor, tout était sans dessus dessous. Les escadrons du Ministère avaient fait un raid lors d'une des attaques et ça avait été un massacre. Autant appeler les choses par leur nom. Une demi troupe avait péri et ça avait été de même pour l'autre côté. Voldemort était furieux et personne n'allait le voir pour éviter de se faire 'doloriser'.

Lucius Malfoy était dans la bibliothèque en train de consulter les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il se renseignait sur ce mystérieux pouvoir que les deux garçons avaient pu trouver. Il avait besoin de savoir pour se préparer à lutter contre. Même si Draco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le mettre entre les mains ennemies, il savait qu'il l'utiliserait lui-même sans aucun doute.

Il tourna quelques pages d'un vieux livre sur les peuples disparus. Il y en avait pas mal mais il en trouverait bien un, dont on ferait mention et qui aurait un lien avec l'Ecosse. Il allait s'arrêter ses recherches lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le haut de la page suivante.

_Le peuple mystérieux des Maîtres Dragons. _

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lignes, mais on pouvait nettement lire que ce peuple avait été exterminé par les sorciers il y a des siècles, qu'ils avaient un profond lien avec la nature et que la source de leur magie était inconnue. Ce peuple se trouvait en partie en Ecosse et on faisait mention d'un collier avec une dent de dragon qui serait la source de leur force. Il relisait le passage lorsqu'on entra dans la bibliothèque. Il releva la tête et tomba sur Neal.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.

- Et moi je ne pensais pas que tu y viendrais.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin de se le dire pour le savoir.

- Vous faites des recherches sur les peuples disparus ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai moi-même déjà feuilleté cet ouvrage.

Neal se dirigea vers l'une des étagères et prit l'un des livres sur les sorts de magie noire.

- Si je puis vous conseiller une chose du moins en le lisant.

- Je t'en prie.

- Ne croyez pas tout ce qui est écrit. C'est un livre écrit par un sorcier, il est forcément incomplet. Ils massacraient plus qu'ils ne demandaient le mode de vie au peuple qu'ils exterminaient.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez ce garçon qui ne lui revenait pas. On entra rapidement dans la bibliothèque. Lucius allait dire quelque chose pour rappeler la règle d'or d'un tel lieu mais le mangemort qui n'était d'autre que Severus avait l'air sérieux.

- Lucius, je viens de l'apprendre, un escadron du Ministère a fait une trouvaille dans la nuit d'hier.

- Qu'est-ce donc pour te mettre dans tous ses états ?

- Victor McGregor.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, il a été retrouvé mort.

Lucius se leva en posant ses mains sur la table.

- C'était notre dernier atout. Comment a-t-il pu se faire avoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, il va falloir que nous passions aux choses sérieuses.

- Bien, je vais prévenir le Maître.

Severus le vit fermer le livre et le reposer à sa place avant de quitter la salle. Il ne fit seulement pas attention au regard de Neal posé sur lui alors qu'un sourire espiègle s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

¤

Draco et Harry étaient assis dans l'herbe savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Un silence entendu était installé et personne n'aurait pu à ce moment-là comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il fut cependant coupé par les cris d'un rouquin qui arrivait en gesticulant comme un malade. Hermione, suivie de Ginny, Neville, Blaise et Luna suivaient avec moins de bruit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry venait de refermer le livre qu'il lisait et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Les membres du Ministère sont au château.

- Au château ?

- Oui, ils sont arrivés là, à l'instant pour voir la directrice.

- On voulait aller écouter, ça vous intéresse ?

Draco releva la tête pour voir la réponse qu'allait donner Harry. Celui-ci sourit avant de se lever.

- Cela pourrait être intéressant de savoir ce que veut le Ministère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des groupes étaient faits et partaient chacun à son poste. Hermione, Ron et Neville prenaient l'escalier avec Soul qui leur avait fait une sorte d'illusion aqueuse, Ginny, Luna et Blaise étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry leur avait laissée avant de partir. Tandis que Draco et Harry, de leur côté, employaient un moyen bien moins pratique. Dans les bras du blond, ils s'envolèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et se posèrent sur la corniche. D'ici, ils entendaient parfaitement tout ce qu'il fallait.

Dans le bureau, Minerva avait été surprise d'apprendre que l'escadron A1 du Ministère était venu la voir. Les hommes étaient restés dans les couloirs avec les professeurs, mais les chefs des quatre autres groupes étaient montés avec celui de l'A1. Ils étaient ainsi présents devant elle assistée par Remus, Bill et Nicolas.

- Nous avons découvert un homme se prénommant Victor McGregor.

- Comment ça ?

- Il était mort dans une des ruelles du chemin de traverse. Il avait sur lui ceci.

L'homme d'allure assez grande et surtout à forte musculature montra un petit lien en laine rouge et bordeaux. Remus fit un pas et tendit la main. Le chef de l'A1 le lui remit.

- Cet homme faisait bien partie de l'Ordre ?

Minerva acquiesça à la question du représentant de l'A4.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il est mort ?

La directrice allait répondre par la négative lorsque Remus la devança.

- C'était un traître. C'était lui qui fournissait les informations aux ennemis.

- Remus ?

- Mon espion m'a transmis la dernière fois qu'il pensait avoir découvert qui était celui qui nous vendait. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en chargerait et qu'il lui mettrait un petit lien de ces deux couleurs pour me prévenir.

- Et bien, cet homme doit être parfaitement entraîné pour pouvoir éviter des patrouilles du Ministère et assassiner quelqu'un ainsi sans avoir à se battre.

- Il est doué, très doué même.

- Pouvons-nous savoir qui c'est ?

Le loup-garou regarda les quatre généraux et fit un mouvement de la tête.

- Vous vous doutez qu'étant la seule personne à le connaître même au sein de mon propre groupe, je n'en viendrais pas à vous donner de nom. Et puis cela risquerait de mettre en péril sa propre mission.

Le chef de l'A1 voulu répliquer mais se retint. Minerva croisa les bras sur le bureau avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous n'êtes pas uniquement ici pour nous informer de la mort d'un de nos hommes.

- En effet. Nous avons une autre mission. Le Ministre aimerait former une alliance avec vous.

- Une alliance ?

- Oui, rallions nos forces pour la bataille et écrasons ces fanfarons du dimanche.

Nicolas qui avait le sang chaud tapa de sa main sur la table.

- Savez-vous au moins de qui vous parlez ou bien n'avez-vous pas l'air de comprendre leurs forces ?

- Nous ne parlons pas à la légère, je ne fais que parler d'eux tels qu'ils sont.

Bill hocha de la tête. C'était mal parti. Le Ministère pensait toujours avoir le dessus sur tout. C'était pathétique. Le chef de l'A3 fit un pas en avant.

- Il paraît que Harry Potter est de retour ici accompagné de Draco Malfoy. Pourrions-nous les rencontrer tous les deux ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Vous pouvez être présents si vous le désirez.

La directrice n'aimait pas l'idée mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle fit signe à Remus d'aller chercher les deux garçons. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Harry et Draco se regardèrent et descendirent rapidement de leur perchoir pour rejoindre la terre ferme et s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Seulement Remus n'était pas dupe. Il vint les chercher et les fit monter avec lui dans le bureau de la directrice. Il avait senti que les autres étaient aussi présents. C'était mieux ainsi, si jamais ça tournait mal, il pourrait compter sur le soutien de la petite troupe. Harry et Draco entrèrent donc ensemble dans le bureau.

- Harry, Draco, je vous présente les généraux des escadrons du Ministère.

- Ceux qui tuent sans vergogne ? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

- Que lorsque nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Alors cette auberge moldue qui a explosé à la frontière ne vous laissait pas le choix, bien que les hommes, pour tous moldus, se soient rendus.

- Vous étiez le troisième sorcier ?

Draco fit un petit sourire avant de faire une petite révérence.

- Nous n'agissons que lorsque nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Vous souhaitez réellement que je donne un autre exemple de vos massacres irréfléchis.

- Cela vous va bien à vous de parler de la sorte.

Le chef de l'A4 fit un pas rapide et attrapa le bras du blond pour faire apparaître la marque immonde qui se trouvait sur son bras.

- Vous avez servi un monstre.

- Parce que vous n'en n'êtes pas vous peut-être !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant qu'Harry ne fasse un pas pour faire lâcher l'homme. Il fit reculer Draco qui sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- Monsieur Potter. C'est avant tout vous que nous sommes venus voir.

- Ah vraiment ? Je me demanderais presque pourquoi…seulement, il me semble déjà le savoir. Je ne rejoindrai pas le Ministère.

Les généraux restèrent un instant surpris devant l'audace de ce gamin même pas majeur.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? Rester et combattre avec ça.

Le chef de l'A1 montra les quatre personnes présentes avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui vert de son interlocuteur.

- Me battre avec ça, comme vous le dites si bien, c'est mieux que de me battre avec vous, qui pensez que vous êtes les seuls maîtres au monde sous le fait que vous êtes couverts par le Ministère.

Draco le savait, Harry ne démordrait pas.

- Je crois que vous avez eu votre réponse. Fit Minerva en regardant la scène.

- Je trouve cela bien dommage.

- Sachez que nous ne serons pas ennemis sur le champ de bataille, nous désapprouvons simplement vos méthodes. Mais il est vrai, que nous ne pouvons les affronter seuls.

- Alors vous acceptez ce partenariat.

- En quelque sorte. Nous n'avons guère le choix et en temps de guerre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Le général de l'A1 sourit avant de tendre sa main. La directrice la serra avant de regarder Harry qui ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord. D'ailleurs il ne supportait pas vraiment le regard que posait celui de l'A2 et de l'A4 sur Draco.

- Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, il reste une dernière chose à voir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il se tourna vers Draco avant de lui attraper le bras.

- Comme notre travail nous le demande, Draco Malfoy en tant que mangemort doit être mené au Ministère afin d'être jugé pour ses crimes.

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes s'agrandirent alors que ceux d'Harry se fendaient dangereusement.

- Je crois que vous avez oublié que Draco Malfoy a signé un pacte avec l'Ordre.

- Seulement, l'Ordre ce n'est pas nous.

- Il fait tout de même partie de notre groupe et nous lui avons juré protection.

Minerva s'était levée, il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne tolérait pas, c'était le fait qu'on remette en doute sa parole.

- C'est un mangemort.

- Non.

Harry fit un geste rapide pour le dégager une nouvelle fois de l'emprise de l'homme.

- Monsieur Potter, feriez-vous entrave au Ministère ?

- Et cela ne me gênerait presque pas voyez-vous.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de haine et de colère. L'un de voir qu'on s'en prenait à un être cher et l'autre de se voir tenir tête par un adolescent. Draco se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à protéger cette humanité qui s'enfonce désespérément dans sa propre perte.

- Parce que je sais que certaines personnes seront là pour relever le niveau et que petit à petit, ils comprendront ce que c'est vraiment que s'allier pour évoluer.

Draco soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Dans ce cas, je contemplerai ce que tu tentes d'accomplir. Je te l'ai dit, je ne viendrai en aide qu'à une seule personne.

Le blond quitta le bureau et Harry regarda l'homme qui se retenait de se ruer sur l'ex-mangemort.

- Touchez-le, ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de sa tête, et je peux vous garantir que votre vie ne sera plus qu'un fin tas de cendre avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe.

La menace proférée, Harry partit à la suite du blond qui devait déjà avoir rejoint le parc. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les personnes avant d'être coupé.

- C'est un conseil que je vous donne. N'essayez pas d'arrêter monsieur Malfoy, ni monsieur Potter. Vous seriez bien surpris de voir ce qui se produirait.

- Cessez de parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient réellement importants. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il faut qu'ils comprennent que la guerre n'est pas un jeu.

Bill fit un pas en avant.

- Il n'y a que vous ici présent qui le prenez ainsi. Ces enfants, comme vous le dites si bien, on comprit bien avant vous que cette guerre n'était pas un jeu.

Sur ces paroles, les quatre généraux prirent congé. Les élèves cachés dans l'inter chambre n'en revenaient pas. Ces hommes n'avaient pas de cœur et ne pensaient qu'à eux. L'Ordre s'était rallié au Ministère, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Ils en doutaient.

¤

Au manoir, tout le monde avait été rassemblé autour du maître. Une nouvelle venait de tomber et une décision avait dû être prise. Il n'était plus temps de flirter avec la mort, il fallait y faire face. Et c'était le verdict de Voldemort. Alors que Lucius se remettait de la mort de son dernier espion, autre chose était arrivée. Le Lord noir, quelques heures plus tard, avait sonné le rassemblement. Et ils étaient maintenant tous présents, attendant ce qui allait leur être dit. Un mouvement au sol leur fit baisser le regard pour tomber sur le serpent ondulant autour d'un fauteuil royal.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Les mangemorts avaient baissé la tête aux paroles de leur maître.

- Je viens d'apprendre que les troupes du Ministère se sont unies à l'Ordre du Phénix. Même après sa mort ce vieux fou arrive encore à faire naître des alliances.

La rage était presque palpable dans la salle et aucun mangemort n'osa dire un mot, préférant éviter de mettre encore plus en colère leur chef.

- Ces minables se croient malins en le faisant savoir publiquement afin d'attirer nos regards. Et ils savent que nous n'avons plus le choix. Notre dernier espion a été retrouvé mort dans l'une des ruelles du chemin de Traverse. C'est donc qu'il a été trahi, mais par qui ? C'est là, une bonne question. Nous avons donc une taupe au sein de notre groupe. Vous avez dû apprendre aussi que Draco Malfoy a rejoint l'ennemi.

Un blanc se créa, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, comprenaient à présent pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy était si pâle en ce moment et surtout pourquoi elle avait perdu un peu de sa force et de son caractère. Tout comme Lucius, son sang et sa chair l'avaient trahie.

- Comme quoi, nous ne sommes vraiment pas à l'abri et nous ne pouvons plus perdre du temps et ainsi risquer d'autres pertes de conséquence. Surtout que la dernière rencontre avec notre espion nous a appris que les troupes du Ministère nous avaient pratiquement localisés. C'est pourquoi, nous devons agir. Rapidement et surtout efficacement.

Les yeux rouges devinrent plus foncés au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, comme s'il avait soif de sang. Ce n'était pas humain.

- Nous ne laisserons pas le temps à un potentiel espion de fournir des informations, nous attaquerons dès demain Pré-au-Lard. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que ce village à l'orée du domaine de Poudlard nous nargue. Cette attaque se fera en deux vagues. La première sera menée par Neal Sorel, qui a toute ma confiance et fera parfaitement son travail comme toujours. Alors que l'Ordre se sentira agressé, ils viendront tous se jeter en masse contre nos troupes sur place, c'est là que nous interviendrons. Ils ne penseront pas que nous attaquons pour de bon, mais plutôt que nous tentons de leur faire peur. C'est là que tout se jouera. Une bonne organisation et le tour sera réglé.

Les mangemorts regardaient Voldemort comme s'il venait de leur donner le plan le plus compliqué du monde alors qu'il était tout simple. Tout se jouerait sur un timing parfait. Si jamais, il y avait une erreur, tout s'écroulerait. Ça ne ressemblait pas au maître de faire quelque chose d'aussi bancal et réfléchir à la hâte.

- Une seule chose devra être claire. Sur le champ de bataille, tuez autant de monde qu'il le faudra mais surtout, Harry Potter est mien.

Et sur ces mots, il congédia tout le monde, gardant avec lui, uniquement Neal qui devait lui exposer quelques dernières choses. Lucius et Severus sortirent peu convaincus de ce plan fait bien trop rapidement à leur goût. Alors qu'ils allaient retourner à leur quartier afin de préparer comme ils le pouvaient cette bataille, une petite voix timide et grinçante leur parvint. Bellatrix tenait par le collet Queudvert qui semblait avoir quelque chose à dire.

- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé qui voulait nous parler.

- Et bien que nous veut le valeureux bras droit du maître ? demanda ironiquement Severus.

- Vous donnez quelques informations que le maître n'a voulu entendre.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, il m'a confié une mission mais n'a pas voulu entendre la fin de mon récit. C'est pour cela, qu'il faut que j'informe quelqu'un.

- Et tu as pensé à nous. Quel brave homme tu fais.

Bellatrix le lâcha avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait les suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite salle et alors que le rat se recroquevillait dans un coin, Severus lui assena l'ordre de parler.

- Je sais qui est le traître.

¤

Remus soupirait alors qu'il regardait sa montre. Pas de nouvelle, cela allait faire plus d'une heure qu'il attendait son espion. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne se soit pas fait prendre. Cela serait une mauvaise nouvelle. Très mauvaise même. Il avait placé tous ses espoirs en lui et jamais au grand jamais, ses espoirs ne s'étaient vus défaits. Alors est-ce que ce soir ce serait le cas ? Un empêchement s'était-il profilé ? Des ennuis ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'éteindre la lampe dans la petite maison et de quitter les lieux discrètement. Il se souvenait encore comment leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Un simple accident, et il n'avait pas pu rester sans rien faire, sans l'aider. C'était tout bête, mais il avait vu dans ses yeux cette même lueur que celle de Sirius. Si jeune et pourtant tellement décidé avec cette pointe de malice et de bravoure. Seulement, sur son bras, il y avait cette marque, cette horrible marque. Une marque imposée par la force, par des parents bien trop 'mangemort'. C'est alors que c'était dessiné un tout autre avenir, celui du 'je me vengerai'. Un choix fait avec le cœur, un choix fait par conviction, un choix fait pour soi-même.

Son espion, que lui seul connaissait, que lui seul rencontrait et que lui seul avait sorti du noir. Ses pas le menèrent dans une petite ruelle où il transplana pour les grilles du château. Il pensait ne jamais revoir cette lueur dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant, il l'avait vue dans ceux du jeune Malfoy. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait aussi fait confiance. Il fallait continuer à faire confiance aux gens, sinon, ils couleraient tous au fond du gouffre. Et même s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles ce soir, il ne mettrait pas le mot 'trahison' sur son dos. Draco avait bien disparu lui aussi pour mieux réapparaître avec Harry. Ce Harry qui lui aussi avait cette étincelle dans les yeux.

- Sirius, je crois que notre place de protecteurs n'est plus demandée.

Remus soupira avant de marcher doucement dans le parc. Que l'Ordre se soit rallié aux troupes du Ministère ne l'étonnait guère, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Les batailles se suivaient tout comme les attaques, et ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps. Une aide externe, bien qu'inattendue et peu appréciée était tout de même d'actualité. Ils voulaient beaucoup de choses en échange, des précisions, des informations, et eux, lâchaient peu de données. En avaient-ils tout simplement ? C'était à se le demander.

Mais la demande qui revenait toujours était Draco Malfoy. Ils voulaient le 'traître'. Le fait qu'ils se soient dressés contre eux ne leur plaisait pas, et que Harry Potter est autant de considération pour ce 'mangemort' encore moins. Mais Draco pouvait-il être jugé par une justice d'Homme alors qu'il n'en était plus ? Pouvait-il être accusé des actes qu'il avait faits alors qu'il était influencé ? Si jamais il devait en être ainsi, il en serait de même pour son espion. Y aurait-il une justice pour ceux qui mettaient leur vie en péril dans l'ombre pour le Ministère, ou seraient-ils incriminés de tous les tords du monde ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire la même chose pour les troupes du Ministère qui se permettaient vie et mort ?

Ce monde dans lequel il vivait tournait court. Il comprenait pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas les aider. Eux, en tant qu'Homme, se laissaient totalement aller, ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien et jouaient les égoïstes en disant ensuite qu'ils faisaient tout pour aider. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'était ainsi qu'était l'Homme. Dire « je fais du bien » et derrière « je fais du mal ». Si un Maître Dragon avait dû sortir à leur époque de l'ombre, c'est que tout allait au plus mal et ce n'était certainement pas pour aider les humains qu'il était là.

Alors qu'il passait près de la forêt interdite, il entendit des voix. Tendant l'oreille, aux aguets grâce à ses réflexes de loup-garou, il reconnut rapidement Harry et Draco. Il s'aventura discrètement pour savoir ce que ces deux garçons faisaient bien tard dehors. Il les trouva tous les deux assis, le brun au sol, et le blond dans un arbre. Masquant parfaitement son aura magique, il se permit d'écouter.

- Dis-moi Draco, si jamais je te demandais de m'aider durant cette bataille, tu le ferais ?

Le blond du haut de sa branche haussa un sourcil avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, je ne te laisserais pas si jamais tu me demandais de l'aide. Et puis, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- A cause du lien.

- En partie.

Voyant que la réponse ne suffisait apparemment pas au brun, Draco descendit rapidement de son arbre pour se placer devant Harry, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu sais Harry, il me semble qu'on en a déjà discuté. Je suis censé être neutre dans cette affaire. Mon statut ne me permet pas d'avoir un camp. Mais tu sais que je tiens à toi, tu sais que si je le pouvais, je me battrais à ta place rien que pour te protéger. Seulement, cette guerre c'est la tienne. Et j'ai aussi la mienne. Malgré cela nos deux batailles sont liées. Eux ne le savent pas, car pour eux, c'est les 'mangemorts' contre 'l'Ordre' mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Il y aura des animaux, il y aura des créatures, il y aura des sorciers. Ce n'est pas uniquement eux contre eux mais eux avec les autres. Et ils ont tendance à l'oublier. Et moi, je serai là, pour aider la Terre et la nature. Pour aider les animaux et les végétaux. Si tout devait prendre une tournure nuisible à la Terre, tu sais que j'interviendrais.

Un froid tomba entre les deux garçons. Harry vint poser sa main sur la joue pâle du blond.

- Je sais très bien que dans ce cas, tu le ferais. Ta magie est là pour ça. Si jamais l'Homme devait détruire la planète, alors ce serait la planète qui détruirait l'homme.

Draco hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras d'Harry.

- Je voudrais éviter cette alternative-là. Je voudrais que tu remportes la bataille. Je voudrais que tu restes vivant. Je voudrais que nous passions d'autres moments ensemble. Je voudrais que nous en apprenions plus l'un sur l'autre. Je voudrais regarder d'autres couchers de soleil. Je voudrais marcher dans le sable d'une plage. Je voudrais goûter une de ces glaces moldues. Je voudrais marcher dans une forêt en la regardant s'épanouir. Je voudrais avoir cette discussion avec Hermione comme nous nous le sommes promis au départ. En savoir un peu plus sur l'amitié. Je voudrais beaucoup de choses que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulues avant.

Harry émit un petit rire avant de passer sa main dans le dos du blond.

- Moi aussi, tu sais, je voudrais toutes ces choses. C'est pour cela que je te fais une promesse.

Draco sortit son visage de l'épaule du brun qui posa son front contre le sien.

- Après cette guerre, nous partirons tous les deux et nous ferons toutes ces choses que nous n'avons pas pu faire avant et qui sont si anodines pour les autres.

Le brun ferma les yeux et alors qu'il entrelaçait ses doigts avec ceux du blond, une fine lumière ocre se nouait autour de leur poignet. Pendant un court moment, Remus put la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour sceller cette promesse. Il recula avant de se remettre en marche pour le château, le cœur gonflé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry avait trouvé en Draco un soutien qui lui permettrait de faire des choses. Il avait placé son espoir en lui, tout comme lui l'avait fait dans son espion. Regardant le ciel où la lune se trouvait, il sourit.

- James, Lily, Sirius, je crois que nous avons encore de l'espoir.

¤

Un bruit d'explosion fit sursauter tout le monde dans l'école. Au départ, cela n'avait réveillé que quelques dormeurs au sommeil léger, mais lorsque cela s'était reproduit, ils avaient presque pu sentir les murs trembler à cause de l'intensité. Rapidement, les professeurs avaient été dans les couloirs en tenue plus que légère pour une grande partie, et sur le pied de guerre pour une autre. Les élèves avaient été renvoyés, cantonnés dans les dortoirs avec interdiction de sortir. Seuls, deux adolescents couraient dans les couloirs afin de se rendre dehors pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ils croisèrent la directrice qui partait d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, suivie de près par Remus et Bill qui dormait à l'école.

- Bill, il nous faut de l'aide.

- Pas de problème, d'ici cinq minutes, l'Ordre sera sur place.

- Remus, il faut que vous preniez contact avec le Ministère.

- Ils seront sûrement déjà au courant, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait tout ça en silence.

- Il est vrai, moi je m'occupe des défenses de Poudlard.

- Bien.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils attaqueraient si tôt et si près.

Et sur ses mots, les trois adultes disparurent dans la tour. Harry et Draco qui les avaient suivis sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, se regardèrent avant de soupirer. Ça commençait.

- Harry, Draco !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour voir Soul voleter jusqu'à eux suivi par Hermione qui se stoppa pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça commence ?

Draco fit un pauvre sourire à Soul qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tout cela me paraît bien étrange. Personne ne l'avait prévu.

- On ne peut pas tout pré…

Harry vit Draco poser sa main sur son cœur. Il avait mal. Pourtant, son collier était autour de son cou, mais la douleur était vraiment intense, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à vraiment faire du mal à la Terre dans le but de le faire réagir. Une brève image lui traversa l'esprit et il haussa un sourcil. Se tenant toujours le cœur, il se mit en marche.

- Draco, où vas-tu ?

- Il le fait exprès, il veut me voir.

- Mais qui ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse, que Draco disparaissait par l'une des fenêtres du couloir. Resté seul en présence d'Hermione et Soul, il regarda le dragon.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si quelqu'un l'appelle, c'est que cette personne est bien renseignée, bien trop même.

Il disparut à son tour par la fenêtre.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions. Je dois y aller.

- Et que vas-tu faire une fois là-bas ?

- Me battre.

- Je viens alors.

Harry posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Ecoute Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des morts inutiles, alors écoute-moi bien. Je sais que l'Armée de Dumbledore va vouloir s'y rendre, essaye de les retarder un maximum. Ils auront beau être formés, prêts – de leur avis – à se battre, qu'ils ne se mêlent pas de ce qu'ils ne peuvent affronter.

- Très bien. Je ne te garantis pas de réussir.

- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas demandé de les arrêter.

Un sourire échangé, une accolade partagée et Harry sautait sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant d'appeler un balai de la réserve et de partir en direction du village, où une épaisse fumée s'élevait, prémisse du combat à venir.

**A suivre**

Je remercie une fois de plus toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer une petite review pour me donner leur avis, et ceux qui sont là toujours pour m'encourager à continuer.

Je fais un peu de pub comme d'habitude pour mon fanzine 'Maskot'. Le lien se trouve dans ma bio et je serais à Manga Expo le 27 et 28 octobre avec un petit recueil sur Harry Potter dont voila le résumé et le titre :  
'**_La fabuleuse aventure d'un écurueil de corée ou comment semer la zizanie dans le foyer Potter-Malfoy.'_**  
_Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Je sais, j'ai tué de gentils petits moldus et d'adorables petits sorciers qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne avant de semer la terreur là où je passais mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Je ne méritais pas cette sanction._

**Kisu**


	10. prendre les armes

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**The dragon's heir. **

_**Prendre les armes.**_

La directrice était dans son bureau et ouvrait une petite boîte dorée, celle-ci émit une forte lumière avant de s'éteindre. Une petite fée sortit en s'étirant et baillant. Elle tourna ensuite sa petite frimousse presque argentée vers elle.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le professeur soupira en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur. Dumbledore leur avait laissé cette ultime ressource pour protéger Poudlard. C'était une des rares fées protectrices de maison. Elles avaient une force magique énorme et dès qu'on leur demandait de protéger un lieu, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver, elle le ferait, quitte à mourir pour celui-ci.

Celle-ci était particulière. Son visage était argenté et elle avait une longue chevelure or maintenue par des pinces en bronze. Sa robe était faite d'étain et ses chaussures de verre. Ses yeux étaient aussi brillants que des émeraudes et sa bouche que des rubis.

- J'aimerais que vous protégiez ce lieu.

- C'est mon travail.

- Je le sais, c'est pour cela que du fond de mon cœur, je vous le demande.

- Pour que vous ayez recours à ma magie c'est que Albus Dumbledore n'est plus.

- En effet, il est mort il y a à peu près un an et m'a confié votre boîtier.

- Dans ce cas, s'il vous a fait confiance, alors je vais protéger ce lieu. Il me l'avait dit, un jour, il faudrait protéger Poudlard – elle battit de ses ailes de cristal avant de faire le tour du bureau – Très bien, ne vous en occupez plus, c'est à mon tour.

Et elle disparut dans un petit éclat doré. McGonagall laissa la boîte sur son bureau et quitta les lieux pour aller se placer pour le combat. La protection des lieux était enclenchée.

¤

Il volait rapidement afin de rejoindre l'endroit qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas loin de Pré-au-Lard, quelques minutes à pied, quelques secondes en vol. Tout était entouré d'arbres, une flore étonnement dense et encore intouchée par la guerre et les hommes. Il passa au-dessus avant de se poser au sol. Rangeant ses ailes dans son dos, il regarda autour de lui. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'était arrêtée alors qu'il mettait pied à terre. Il avait dû le voir.

Une explosion au loin se fit entendre et Draco tourna le visage pour voir une colonne de feu atteindre le ciel. Un bruit sur le côté, le fit réagir rapidement et il échappa au sort qui s'écrasa sur un arbre d'où tombèrent quelques feuilles.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'appellerais.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu développerais ta magie si rapidement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que tous les deux ne relâchent leur garde. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui, le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu as bien changé. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un tel rôle dans cette histoire.

- Et moi que tu serais quelqu'un de si important du côté de la lumière.

Le sourire se voila alors qu'il faisait un signe de la main.

- Que veux-tu, tout comme toi, je n'ai pas pu faire d'autres choix que de me joindre à ce côté mais il m'a sauvé. Je lui dois la vie et ma vengeance bientôt.

- Tu cachais bien ton jeu.

- Un de mes nombreux talents.

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi as-tu tenu à me voir ?

- Pour te prévenir, ton père n'est pas si bête que ça. Il sait que tu as avec toi le pouvoir des anciens Maîtres Dragons. Par contre, il n'a pas compris que tu étais toi-même l'instrument de la Terre. Ton dragon gardien a fait du bon travail en peu de temps. J'étais persuadé que tu mettrais plus de temps à t'éveiller.

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça sur nous ?

Un petit mouvement de la main du jeune homme et un petit dragon rouge orangé apparut.

- Je te présente Fire. C'est mon dragon gardien.

Draco haussa un sourcil en le voyant. Le petit dragon fit un mouvement de révérence avant de venir voleter autour de lui et de revenir vers son protégé.

- Je suis ravi de rencontrer le Maître Dragon de cette époque.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ne sois pas surpris Draco. Tu as toujours su que j'étais étrange n'est-ce pas. Et bien, figure-toi que j'ai découvert l'existence de Fire en faisant des recherches assez poussées sur différentes choses. Alors que j'étais moi-même au plus bas, j'ai invoqué mon esprit gardien. Fire m'est alors apparu. Et depuis, c'est lui qui m'aide, qui me raconte des choses et d'autres. Grâce à lui, j'ai su que tu étais affilié à un dragon gardien et que celui-ci attendait. Les dragons sentent tout de suite les futurs Maîtres Dragons, il m'a alors tout dit sur toi et ce que tu devrais accomplir. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu celui qui dans l'ombre, t'aidait à disparaître. Si j'ai pris ta place à la cérémonie, c'est parce que je savais que ce jour-là, tu devais subir ta transformation. Tout était dès le départ calculé.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé tout de suite ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas prêt. Tu n'étais pas réveillé, tu doutais, tu ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais. Il fallait que tu apprennes par toi-même, que ce soit ton choix. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, alors ta magie serait instable. Mais à présent, tu sais ce que tu veux, tu as trouvé quelques choses ou quelqu'un à protéger, tu as compris qui tu étais et ce que tu devais accomplir.

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains, tout ce qu'il lui racontait paraissait tellement soudain mais aussi tellement vrai. Il le surveillait dès le départ, il avait toujours tenté de le diriger vers son destin. Il avait mis sa vie en danger pour le protéger.

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Je ne sais pas trop. Sûrement parce que depuis que j'ai décidé de me venger, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Peut-être parce que la personne qui m'est chère n'est plus vraiment humaine et que j'ai envie de le protéger lui aussi de la folie des hommes. Peut-être parce que moi-même, je ne suis pas totalement humain. Va savoir. Il y a tellement de réponses possibles.

- Je vois.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de faire un mouvement de bras et Fire disparut de nouveau de la vue de tout le monde.

- Mais cessons de bavarder. J'ai mis en scène cette attaque en amadouant le Lord Noir mais j'ai l'impression que tout ne va pas se passer comme il faut. J'étais surveillé. Normalement, je devais attaquer Pré-au-Lard et une fois que vous vous seriez jetés dans la gueule du loup, les autres devaient attaquer. Mais…

Il se tut et regarda au travers de la forêt, tout ne semblait pas se dérouler comme ça le devait.

- Ils devraient déjà être là.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre et Draco fit volte-face, ses ailes toujours transparentes dans son dos. Il dégaina sa baguette pour se donner de la contenance. Alors qu'une impression de froid circulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle devint bien plus forte quand son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui se dessinait devant eux.

- Draco, quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Père, je dois dire qu'il n'est point partagé.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard rempli de haine. Mais Lucius dévia et le posa sur l'autre garçon.

- Neal Sorel. Et dire que tout ça aurait presque pu marcher. Tu as bien cru manipuler tout le monde, seulement, même si le maître s'est laissé influencer par ta force et tes paroles, ça n'a pas été le cas pour tout le monde.

Bellatrix et Severus apparurent derrière eux.

- Je crois que votre voyage à tous les deux s'arrêtent ici.

- Je me disais bien que ce sale rat avait été fouiner un peu trop loin.

Draco tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit plus le bruit de la bataille qui devait avoir lieu. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que l'Ordre avait fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que Neal avait donné des ordres à ses hommes autres que ceux originaux ? Alors qu'il cherchait tout en faisant attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, il vit son père lever sa baguette et un jet de flammes rouges apparut dans le ciel.

- Je crois que c'est la fin pour vous deux. Nous avons stoppé les plans avant même que tout soit lancé. Le Maître a décidé de sacrifier ta compagnie contre ce plan irréfléchi. L'Ordre ainsi que les troupes du Ministère ont dû faire le ménage.

- Possible. Mais cela n'a à présent plus d'importance.

Le rouquin fit un petit sourire énigmatique alors que Draco avait toujours son regard posé sur son père. Quelque chose autour de son poignet se resserra. Il le regarda, mais il n'y avait rien. Son cœur se pinça. Harry.

- Plus d'importance, alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous laisser ramener gentiment devant le Maître ?

- Plutôt mourir.

Neal et Draco se regardèrent, ils avaient répondu tous les deux d'une même voix.

- Je me doutais bien que vous répondriez ça, mais cette fois Draco, tu ne nous échapperas pas.

- Vraiment ?

Draco rangea sa baguette et déplia ses ailes invisibles dans son dos. Il tendit la main à Neal qui l'attrapa.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je lui ai fait une promesse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Bellatrix envoya un sort qui se heurta à une sorte de barrière de feu. Neal sourit en remerciant intérieurement Fire qui les protégerait quoi qu'il en soit.

- Et tu crois que tu tiendras cette promesse ? Draco ne me fait pas rire.

- Mais je ne tiens pas à vous faire rire.

Le collier autour du cou de Draco devint plus étincelant alors que le blond prenait de l'assurance. Une sorte de brume commença à les entourer.

- Il le vaincra.

- Tu rêves Draco.

- Non, je ne rêve pas, j'ai quitté le rêve, il y a de cela un moment.

Et la brume fut trop intense pour qu'ils se voient. Lorsqu'elle disparut, il n'y avait plus personne. Severus ragea alors que Bellatrix jurait contre ces deux garçons. Lucius, quant à lui, était pensif. Le remarquant, Severus se rapprocha.

- Lucius ?

- Hum.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas. On aurait dû les ligoter dès le départ au lieu de blablater.

Severus ne fit pas attention à la colère de la femme et resta attentif au blond. Il remarqua alors que celui-ci souriait. Est-ce le fait que son fils lui ait bien dit en face qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais leur camp qui le rendait euphorique ou alors était-ce autre chose qu'il n'avait pas encore pu distinguer ?

- C'est le collier.

- Quoi ?

- Le collier qu'il portait. C'était donc ça dont il parlait.

- De quoi parles-tu Lucius ?

- Rentrons, je t'expliquerai là-bas.

¤

Le village était sans dessus dessous. Les maisons étaient pour la plupart détruites et les derniers feus étaient en train d'être éteints. On pouvait facilement voir dans les rues, des cadavres aussi bien mangemorts que sorciers, tout comme des blessés. La troupe A3 était sur place et faisait le décompte des captifs et des morts du côté ennemi afin d'établir des statistiques. Du côté de l'Ordre quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi donc attaquer si près sans plan ? C'était comme si cette compagnie s'était jetée à la mort.

Ils étaient arrivés rapidement pour empêcher un carnage sans nom et cela s'était produit, mais c'était une victoire sans goût. Ils avaient eux aussi des blessés et d'ailleurs, un peu plus loin, on pouvait entendre une femme hurler sur quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez sur ce champ de bataille ?

- Comme son nom l'indique, je me battais.

- Votre place n'est pas ici. Vous avez été blessé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle allait dire quelque chose d'autre mais une main se posa sur l'épaule du brun. Il releva la tête pour voir Remus lui faire un pauvre petit sourire.

- Allons Minerva, vous vous doutiez bien qu'Harry ne serait pas resté cantonné au château avec les autres. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne de ne pas voir Draco avec toi.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de lever la tête vers le ciel.

- Et bien le voilà.

Le blond se posa tout prêt et se rua sur Harry le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Il essuya un peu son visage couvert de gris à cause du feu et remarqua les quelques coupures.

- J'aurais dû te surveiller.

- Draco, tu me l'as dit, c'est ma bataille.

Il hocha de la tête mais il n'était pas convaincu. De l'autre côté, Remus regardait Neal défroisser sa robe. Alors que Bill s'approchait du petit groupe avec la personne qui devait être le second du commandant des mangemorts. Celui-ci se mit à bouger dans tous les sens. Il pointa le rouquin du doigt.

- Chef, que faites-vous avec eux ?

Tout le monde prit alors conscience du rouquin. Neal fit un petit mouvement de tête avant de se rapprocher de Draco.

- Et bien, je suis venu voir ce que vous aviez fait sur le champ de bataille.

- Pourquoi le plan ne s'est-il pas déroulé comme prévu ?

- Il semblerait que nous ayons été jetés à l'abattoir.

Draco le regarda surpris avant de voir la petite lueur qui apparaissait dans les yeux du roux. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il allait faire. Neal fit un petit mouvement de main avant de soupirer.

- Je suis tombé sur Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape et Bellatrix Lestrange dans la forêt.

- Que faisaient-ils ici ?

- Et bien, il semblerait qu'ils venaient voir si nous faisions bien notre travail. Celui d'appât. Nous avons été roulés, toute la compagnie a servi à évaluer leur force avant l'attaque qui sera la dernière. Il n'a jamais cru en nous. Nous n'étions que des pions pour lui.

- Alors vous voulez dire que nos hommes sont morts pour rien !

- Parfaitement. Pour lui nous n'étions que le groupe des parias. Nous avons toujours été jetés en première ligne pour ça. Mourir pour lui, c'est tout ce qu'il désirait, nous n'étions rien d'autre à ses yeux.

Un court silence s'installa avant que Neal termine.

- C'est pour cela que je suis en présence de Draco Malfoy.

Le second posa ses prunelles sur le blond, puis sur les autres qui composaient le groupe, il s'arrêta sur Harry Potter et hocha la tête.

- Vous savez, chef, que nous vous suivrons jusqu'au bout.

- Parfaitement. J'ai toute ma confiance en vous.

Neal se tourna alors vers Draco puis vers Harry et posa un genou au sol.

- En tant que chef de la compagnie première des troupes de mangemorts, pour mes hommes encore debout et pour moi-même, je dépose à vos pieds, ma baguette – Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la mit devant Harry – ainsi que mon honneur de vous être toujours fidèle au combat.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le second exécuter le même mouvement, plus loin, voyant les deux chefs de file agir, le restant de la compagnie fit de même. Les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que ceux de l'A3 furent surpris de les voir tous s'incliner en direction d'une seule personne, d'un gamin de même pas 18 ans.

- Je…

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, ce qui redonna confiance aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Harry se baissa pour ramasser la baguette et releva le visage de Neal.

- Je ne connais pas tout de votre situation mais Draco te fait confiance. Si vous êtes prêt à vous battre à mes côtés, pour vous venger de ce qu'il vous a fait subir avec de belles paroles, alors j'accepte votre aide au combat.

- Nous n'avons qu'une parole. Nous avons été menés en bateau et trahis, nous avons été utilisés comme de vulgaires bêtes, la vengeance est à présent dans nos cœurs et sachez que nous ne vous trahirons pas.

Le brun sourit et aida Neal à se relever. Ils se serrèrent la main et le brun sentit un nouveau fil se lier autour de son poignet. Draco hocha la tête sachant parfaitement que le rouquin venait de jouer une magnifique pièce de théâtre devant tout le monde mais qu'il n'en était pas moins sincère. Sa compagnie avait toujours été celle qui était la risée des troupes mangemorts, ils étaient les soi-disant moins forts de tous et étaient toujours envoyés sur le front en première ligne. Il avait eu tord de ne pas leur faire confiance, de les jeter ainsi en croyant bien faire. Il s'en mordrait les doigts, car rien n'était pire que de briser les illusions d'un homme en pleine confiance.

¤

Minerva était assise à son bureau et ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Devant elle se trouvait quelques membres de l'Ordre et les chefs respectifs des groupes A1, A2, A3 et A4. Le Ministère avait été mis au courant du retournement de situation qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard. Et ça n'allait plus du tout. Comment pouvait-on permettre à des personnes de retourner ainsi leur veste après les nombreuses tueries qu'ils avaient faites ? Seulement ça avait été fait devant témoin, le lien s'était créé, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Le Ministre avait juré durant des heures mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Les lois étaient certes là, mais en tant que sorcier, il devait aussi respecter les lois de la magie.

- Tout cela est complètement dénué de sens.

Les membres de l'Ordre regardèrent le chef de l'A1 qui venait de taper des poings sur la table. Il n'avait pas tord, mais c'était fait.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Harry Potter n'est plus vraiment un gamin que l'on garde sous sa coupe.

- Il n'est même pas majeur. Comment pouvez-vous le laisser faire ainsi ?

- Il n'est pas majeur, mais a prouvé jusqu'à présent, qu'il pouvait se battre bien mieux que nous.

Minerva regarda Remus qui n'avait pour le moment rien dit.

- Peut-être mais cela n'empêche rien. Ce Neal Sorel est un commandant des armées.

- Et aussi un espion.

Là, tout le monde resta surpris. Remus soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- Neal Sorel était mon espion. C'est lui qui nous a fourni la plupart des informations depuis un bon moment à présent. C'est un garçon brillant pour son jeune âge. Il est extrêmement doué aussi bien magiquement parlant que moralement. Vous avez vu, ses hommes, même après la défaite, lui étaient fidèles. Il me l'a toujours dit, ce sont des gars pommés qui se sont laissés endoctriner et qui à présent sont utilisés. Si jamais il devait tourner sa veste, il tenterait d'en emmener un maximum avec lui. C'est ce qu'il a finement joué.

- Alors vous voulez dire que depuis le départ ça devait se dérouler ainsi ?

- Non, pas forcément, apparemment le fait qu'ils aient été jetés en pâture ainsi, n'est dû qu'à la découverte de Lucius Malfoy. Il a compris que c'était un espion et a fait capoter les plans de Neal. Sauf qu'il a plus d'un tour dans sa poche.

Minerva soupira avant de regarder les chefs des aurors.

- Nous voilà bien. Nous nous faisons mener par le bout du nez tous autant que nous sommes. Ce sont des enfants qui arrivent à tourner les choses en notre faveur.

- Sottises, les enfants devraient rester à leur place.

- Je suis de votre avis, mais nous ne pouvons nier ce qui se passe. D'abord Harry Potter, ensuite Draco Malfoy, maintenant Neal Sorel.

Le chef de l'A4 passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- De toute manière, pour le moment, il faut que nous mettions tout au clair. Cette attaque et cette découverte vont mettre un poids du côté mangemort. Il faut en profiter. Nous nous occupons de récolter quelques informations et nous reviendrons vous voir.

Minerva acquiesça. Tout cela leur échappait complètement des doigts.

¤

Une petite tente à Pré-au-Lard avait été installée pour les soins des blessés et Harry avait préféré rester sur place en compagnie de Draco. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse quelques points avec le blond. Le prenant par la main et le menant dehors, il le regarda un moment avant de poser sa question.

- Je crois qu'il me faudrait quelques explications.

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai fait le choix moi-même, mais tout cela s'est passé trop rapidement.

Draco fit un petit sourire contrit avant de le tirer vers la forêt. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se tenaient toujours la main.

- Lorsque la bataille a commencé, j'ai vu Neal m'appeler. Ce garçon était déjà là lorsque je suis arrivé. Il a été un peu mon mentor. Il avait toujours une parole pour me rassurer, un truc pour me faire tenir le coup. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'interpellait mais je ne savait pas quoi. A présent je le sais. Tout à l'heure il m'a expliqué. Il était l'espion de Remus Lupin, il savait que j'étais destiné à devenir Maître Dragon car il a éveillé son esprit à son dragon gardien. Il s'appelle Fire. Il a tout fait pour faire en sorte que je m'éveille. Il voulait se venger du choix qu'on lui avait imposé. Il avait tout planifié mais tout a été découvert par ce sale petit rat.

- Tu parles de Queudvert ?

- Oui, il est toujours aux côtés de Lui, toujours à fourrer son nez partout. Il est répugnant. Il a donc tout balancé et tout s'est arrêté. Neal a trouvé un moyen de retourner le jeu en sa faveur à la dernière minute.

Harry se stoppa et fit face à Draco qui restait pensif.

- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ?

- Oui.

- C'est un humain.

- Plus vraiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne l'as pas senti. Il est comme Remus Lupin. C'est un loup-garou.

Un court silence s'installa avant que Draco ne se baisse pour s'agenouiller et passer sa main le long d'une jeune pousse.

- Il m'a protégé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il est doué, très doué. J'ai confiance en lui, je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire pourquoi, mais la lueur qu'il a au fond de ses yeux ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Harry se mit à sa hauteur et releva le visage du blond en faisant la moue.

- Tu sais qu'à t'entendre, je pourrais être jaloux de l'intérêt que tu lui portes.

- Et pourquoi serais-tu jaloux ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me délaisses pour croire en ce garçon plus qu'en moi.

- Jamais.

Draco ancra son regard gris dans celui vert de son vis-à-vis.

- C'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi que j'ai ramené Neal. C'est un atout de taille dans cette guerre.

Harry sourit et donna une petite pichenette sur le nez du blond.

- Je le sais. C'était juste pour voir ta réaction.

Le Maître Dragon grogna avant de tirer la langue. Soul vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Encore en train de vous taquiner. Cela va faire plus d'une heure que je vous cherche.

- Pourquoi nous cherchais-tu ?

- Et bien j'ai senti la présence d'un autre gardien, j'aurai aimé que tu me le présentes.

Draco se releva et lui caressa la tête.

- Je vais te présenter Fire, pas de soucis. Il posa de nouveau ses prunelles sur Harry avant de lui tendre la main.

- Harry, tu viens.

Le brun se releva en prenant la main tendue. Il sentit son fil autour de son poignet s'épaissir et une douce chaleur s'écouler en lui. Ce n'était peut-être que des taquineries, mais cela le rassurait toujours d'entendre le blond le lui confirmer.

¤

- Ce traître de Sorel !

Lucius à genoux, regardait son maître faire des allers et retours devant son fauteuil. Son serpent était roulé en boule et ne faisait pas plus attention que ça à ses états d'âme.

- Et dire que tout cela aurait pu marcher. Perdre autant de personnes d'un coup.

- Ils étaient sous ses ordres.

- Peut-être, mais ça fait une compagnie de moins.

Voldemort s'assit avant de soupirer et de reposer ses yeux rouges sur Lucius qui attendait qu'il lui donne la parole pour parler de ce qui l'amenait ici. Un tout petit temps passa avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe.

- Que me voulais-tu ? As-tu un plan pour rattraper tout ça ?

- Un plan, simplement l'ébauche.

- Donne toujours.

Lucius hocha la tête avant de se relever.

- Il se trouve que cette attaque a démontré une certaine efficacité à leur intervention. Alors pourquoi ne pas les égarer ? Au lieu de les prendre à revers, éparpillons-les.

- Cela voudrait dire faire de même avec notre bataillon.

- D'hommes ? Non. Nous n'avons pas qu'eux.

La lueur sadique qui brillait dans les yeux du blond plut au Lord Noir.

- Nous avons fait des blessés, ne leur laissons pas le temps de se relever. Envoyons une petite troupe dans un village plus loin, n'importe lequel, attaquons ensuite Poudlard avec des créatures magiques et attendons pour donner le coup fatal.

- Ton plan me plaît bien. Tu proposerais donc qu'on attende ici que les autres aient fait le travail à notre place avant de frapper un grand coup. Tu as songé à un endroit précis.

- Oui.

Le mangemort conjura une carte de l'Angleterre et plus précisément de Londres. Une croix rouge se trouvait presque au centre.

- J'approuve.

Un rire glacial résonna alors dans la salle. Lucius souriait lui aussi. Il avait prévu ce plan avec les autres membres importants mais surtout, il fallait qu'il appâte Draco. Oui, il devait lui prendre cette arme qu'il avait avec lui. Alors, à ce moment, il aurait avec lui, une force importante.

¤

Le temps n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous comme souvent depuis un petit moment. Il faisait gris et il menaçait de pleuvoir. La petite tente qui abritait les 'traîtres' n'était pas grand-chose mais leur permettait de ne pas se retrouver dehors. Harry et Draco avaient passé un certain temps en leur compagnie et Neal avait été heureux de cette alternative. Ainsi, ses hommes avaient pu prendre conscience de qui était Harry Potter et de ce qu'il représentait. Ils avaient pu voir que ce n'était pas ce garçon que présentait Voldemort, qu'il n'était pas si innocent et inutile. Il avait de la force, un caractère et surtout, il avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui et qui leur intimait un respect. Il ne les voyait pas comme des parias mais comme des hommes. Il avait réussi à conquérir leur cœur meurtri.

Ils étaient tous réunis en cercle pour une sorte de petite réunion pour savoir ce qui allait se passer à présent. Il fallait se réorganiser, car il ne restait en tout et pour tout de la compagnie première, qu'une petite dizaine d'hommes en comptant les blessés.

- Nous ne ferons jamais le poids face aux autres groupes.

- En nombre, peut-être, mais en rage de vaincre, nous le serons – le rouquin regarda son second – nous devons leur prouver que nous jeter de la sorte n'était pas la solution.

Harry posa ses prunelles sur Neal avant de se lever et de se racler la gorge.

- Notre combat ne tardera pas, lorsque nous serons sur le champ de bataille, il y a une chose que j'aimerais que vous n'oubliiez pas. Une seule. Ce combat est le nôtre, alors évitez d'y amener des personnes extérieures. Nous ne devons pas faire pâtir les autres, c'est ce que nous devons garder en tête.

Draco sentit son cœur se réchauffer en entendant Harry donner cette consigne. Essayer d'atténuer les répercutions sur la Terre ne ferait de mal à personne. Neal prit à son tour la parole.

- Nous le ferons.

Alors que la discussion allait continuer, tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Tout le monde vit le blond avoir un malaise, se prendre la tête dans les mains avant de s'écrouler en avant. Harry fut vite sur lui pour l'aider à se relever et Neal prit le commandement des choses.

- Préparez-vous.

- Bien.

Le second prit les choses en main alors que Neal s'approchait de Harry qui tenait toujours Draco pour tenter de le calmer. Le blond semblait voir quelque chose car ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son souffle était rapide. Encore une fois, la Terre devait lui faire parvenir les images de ce qu'elle endurait. Ce n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant grâce à la précieuse dent, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça non plus. Elle ne lui buvait plus sa magie, mais lui faisait tout de même partager ce qui se passait. Soul vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Est-ce le début ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le début ou la fin ? C'est la question à se poser.

La lueur dans les yeux de Draco revint et celui-ci se mit à tousser avant de prendre appui sur le brun. Il reprit son souffle puis parla.

- Ils commencent leur marche, ils sont dans l'est. Je n'en ai pas vraiment vu plus. Je sais juste qu'ils s'amusent à détruire ce qu'ils trouvent sur leur chemin.

Neal fit apparaître une carte et le blond la regarda avant de montrer un petit point d'eau plus à l'est.

- Ici.

- Parfait. Compagnie, on y va.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous sur un petit coteau en hauteur par rapport à la petite plaine de l'est. Il y avait le point d'eau en contrebas et on pouvait voir quelques colonnes de fumée signe de leur avancée. Neal vint se joindre à Harry et Draco qui observaient les lieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai envoyé des hommes, mais tout cela me paraît étrange.

Une ombre rapide passa sur son visage alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la vallée, le vent leur portait les odeurs de brûler. Draco se tendit et déplia ses ailes mais Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Attends.

Soul revint accompagné par les deux hommes envoyés.

- Un problème de taille.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, apparemment, ils ne comptent pas faire énormément de dégâts, ils sont trop peu nombreux pour cela.

Neal tapa du pied en jurant.

- Ils se fichent de nous.

- C'est un leurre.

Un bruit d'explosion leur parvint et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le village qui était attaqué.

- Il faut prévenir l'Ordre.

- C'est trop tard. Ils vont être là dans moins de deux minutes.

Harry et Neal se regardèrent. Tout cela n'allait pas, pourquoi envoyer une si petite armée pour un village aussi insignifiant ? Pourquoi vouloir les leurrer de la sorte ? Alors que le rouquin se tournait vers sa compagnie pour donner un ordre, l'attaque du village se fit plus forte. De là-haut, portés par le vent, ils pouvaient entendre les cris, les pleurs, et autres qui venaient d'en bas. Le brun se tourna vers sa troupe alors qu'il sentait que l'Ordre arrivait pour aider le village.

- Ceci, ceci est ce que nous devons empêcher. Des larmes inutiles, des cris et de la peur pour des personnes qui n'ont rien demander. Ce feu va ronger la forêt détruisant par ce fait la nature. Nous ne pouvons permettre que cela continue ainsi.

Les hommes devant lui hochèrent de la tête avant de s'apprêter à aller prêter main forte en bas. Seulement, Draco se retint une fois de plus à l'épaule d'Harry. Le brun le regarda mettre sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est flou, mais Poudlard, ils sont attaqués.

Harry devint livide et attrapa le bras de Neal.

- Nous allons à Poudlard.

Le rouquin hocha de la tête et transplana, Draco tendit la main au second qui leur fit faire le même chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard, ils purent voir qu'en effet, elles étaient ouvertes et tordues signes que des créatures magiques étaient passées par là. Le blond ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de faire un pas, qu'il s'envolait pour planer au-dessus du château. Il put voir de là, des créatures étranges et malfaisantes se rendre d'un pas rapide vers les portes de bois. Il revint rapidement et fit son compte-rendu aux autres. Neal soupira avant de passer une main dans ses mèches.

- C'est indéniable, il tente de faire en sorte que l'Ordre soit perdu. Ce petit village était bien un leurre de taille, à présent, Poudlard, mais de ce que tu nous as dit, aucun mangemort n'est présent.

- Oui. Il y a des détraqueurs, des créatures menées par des hommes étranges mais pas de mangemort.

- C'est donc cela, ils attendent pour frapper fort mais où ?

Neal devint songeur, Harry de son côté tendit la main à Draco.

- Il faut que je rentre dans Poudlard.

- Bien. Nous revenons.

Draco s'envola en tenant fermement la taille du brun et ils passèrent au-dessus des assaillants. Ils se posèrent sur la tour d'astronomie et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les couloirs. Ils couraient assez rapidement et ne prenaient pas le temps de faire attention où ils mettaient les pieds. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall et trouvèrent les quelques professeurs encore présents ainsi que Hermione et la troupe de l'AD. Harry soupira avant de s'approcher. La jeune femme vint rapidement à leur rencontre.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Poudlard est attaqué et l'Ordre est déjà aux prises avec des mangemorts.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Nous allons défendre ce château.

Draco regarda Blaise qui se tenait près de Ginny Weasley. Ce garçon était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir su voir ça en lui avant de se ranger du côté sombre. Ils auraient pu être amis.

- Vous ne ferez pas le poids. Fit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

- Peut-être, mais au moins, nous aurons l'impression de faire quelque chose.

Le fantôme soupira en voyant Ron se mêler à la discussion. Draco allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil avant de relever le bras. Une petite fée de couleur assez étrange apparut sur sa main. Elle passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux d'or, les faisant voleter autour d'elle. Elle posa ensuite ses prunelles sur le brun.

- Tu dois être Harry Potter. Albus m'a souvent parlé de toi.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi, je suis la gardienne de Poudlard. Je suis une fée de logis. On m'a demandé expressément de protéger ces lieux. Ce que je fais donc. Croyez-moi, ces rustres ne mettront pas un pied dans ce château.

Draco la vit tirer la langue puis se relever et se remettre à voler.

- Ne vous faites donc pas de soucis, retournez à votre mission. Moi je m'occupe de la mienne.

Et elle vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Harry hocha la tête avant de prendre la main de Draco et de repartir dans l'autre sens, rassuré. Il ne savait pas de quoi était capable cette petite fée, mais il avait senti qu'elle émanait énormément de magie. Celle-ci sur l'épaule d'Hermione soupira en le voyant partir.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oui et non. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter, ils ont autre chose à faire.

- Je comprends.

La petite fée soupira avant de réciter quelque chose, de petites étincelles se formèrent et allèrent renforcer les barrières déjà existantes. Hermione la regarda faire mais n'était pas convaincue.

- Combien de temps tout cela tiendra ?

- Qui sait ?

Les personnes présentes le savaient, ça ne durerait pas.

¤

Lorsqu'ils revinrent devant les grilles, se fut pour trouver Neal avec une idée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Ils se posèrent avant que le second n'arrive pour dire que tout le monde était bien prêt.

- Prêt pour quoi ? Demanda Draco.

- Nous allons nous rendre au Manoir Jedusor. Nous arriverons peut-être à avoir quelques indications sur leur plan. Mais nous vous attendions pour avoir le feu vert.

Harry hocha la tête et tendit sa main à Neal pour que celui-ci l'emmène avec lui. Le rouquin se tourna vers tout le monde.

- Bien, on y va, faites attention, ils nous ont sûrement bloqué l'accès.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et le second vint prendre la main de Draco pour l'aider lui aussi à passer les barrières. Il avait beau pouvoir transplaner, il était encore trop jeune pour que tout se fasse sans soucis, surtout si son accès avait été refusé, sachant en plus que la salle du Manoir Jedusor était conçue de manière à aider au voyage. Dans un pop sonore, toute la compagnie disparut et se retrouva instantanément dans la salle de 'transplanage'. Neal releva un sourcil surpris de si peu de résistance.

- Auraient-ils pensé que nous serions tous morts ? demanda l'un des hommes.

- Je ne sais pas, mais restons sur nos gardes, il n'y a personne.

Neal passa devant suivi par Draco. En effet, le garde normalement posté à cet endroit ne l'était pas. D'un pas rapide, Neal quitta la salle et observa attentivement le couloir. Il était étrangement vide. Il fit un signe de main aux autres qui vinrent se poster à ses côtés.

- Vous prenez le bas.

- Soul va faire l'étage.

- Ok, Fire va avec lui.

Un homme resta dans la petite salle alors que les autres partaient à la découverte du manoir. D'un côté, Neal, Harry, Draco et le second qui se prénommait Laurent de l'autre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin qu'un des hommes venait à leur rencontre en courant.

- Nous avons trouvé quelqu'un.

Ils le suivirent rapidement et retrouvèrent tout le monde dans la salle de 'transplanage'. Deux hommes assez baraqués encadraient un mangemort rabelais. Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant alors que Neal sentait des envies de meurtre prendre possession de lui. Draco posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il resta alors sur place pendant qu'Harry se rapprochait de Queudvert, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Queudvert, c'est un éternel plaisir pour moi de te voir.

Le rat tenta de se transformer mais ce n'était plus possible, avant on l'avait tenu bien fermement, trop habitué à ses métamorphoses, et maintenant c'était comme si une sorte de prison magique empêchait la sienne de faire effet. Il se mit alors à gesticuler.

- Tu ne pourras pas partir, crois-moi.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit alors que les hommes présents sentaient que celui qui était à présent leur nouveau maître n'était pas si gentil que ça.

- Pitié.

- Pitié ? Mais bien sûr. Tu as eu de la pitié pour mes parents, pour tes amis, pour Sirius ?

- Pitié…pitié…

- Si ton Maître que tu adores tant t'entendait. Mon pauvre Queudvert.

Le mangemort se mit à toussoter, c'était comme si un étau s'était formé au niveau de sa gorge. La pression se desserra quelques secondes après, le faisant haleter.

- Où sont-ils tous ?

Le rat tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais ne parla pas. Les hommes le tenaient toujours par les bras et il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était acculé. Et Draco, tout comme Neal, savait pertinemment que cet homme ne fonctionnait que selon une chose, sa survie. S'il pouvait l'avoir en léchant les bottes de Harry Potter, il le ferait. Et c'était là-dessus que Harry jouait. Sur sa peur de la mort. La pression se refit avant de se relâcher de nouveau.

- Ne me fais pas me répéter.

- Ministère.

- Comment ? J'ai cru mal entendre.

- Ils sont tous partis au Ministère, il y a quelques minutes.

- Et ils t'ont laissé sur place, sale trouillard.

Laurent cracha au sol en signe de dégoût avant de s'adresser à Harry.

- Que faisons-nous ? Devons-nous aller au Ministère ?

- Oui. Ils devaient avoir un minimum de plan pour attaquer le Ministère. Si ce que dit ce sale rat est vrai, alors la bataille est peut-être simplement en cours de préparation.

- C'est mince.

Harry hocha la tête avant de tendre de nouveau sa main à Neal qui lui sourit.

- Nous te suivons.

- Que faisons-nous de lui ?

Le brun regarda le mangemort, avant de soupirer. D'un mouvement de la main, une sorte de prison lumineuse apparut.

- Il ne pourra pas sortir d'ici, même s'il le voulait. Et cette magie ne se brisera pas.

D'un commun accord, tout le monde transplana pour le hall du Ministère. Seulement, ce n'était pas comme ils l'avaient pensé. Ils redoutaient tous la barrière des lieux, mais elle n'était plus présente, comme si tout avait implosé. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le hall alors que la bataille venait de commencer. Elle venait simplement de débuter parce qu'on voyait encore les deux camps parfaitement rangés et deux unités seulement présentes. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les coins alors que les chefs des deux unités intimaient l'ordre de ne surtout pas leur laisser accès aux étages. Ils ne devaient pas pouvoir quitter ces lieux.

- On y va ? demanda Neal.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Il fit un signe de la main mais n'eut pas le temps de faire débuter quoi que ce soit. Des pops se firent entendre et les deux autres unités qui devaient être parties aider Poudlard et le petit village où se trouvait l'Ordre, revenaient.

- En formation ! hurla le chef de l'A1 revenu.

Ils furent alors tous pris à revers. Les mangemorts se mirent à crier tout en lançant des sorts car ils voyaient parfaitement les membres des unités tenter de former quelque chose. Harry voulut percer la horde de capes noires pour y trouver sa cible, il pouvait la sentir, son lien le lui disait, mais avec tout ce monde, c'était trop compact, trop flou, trop impossible. Draco remarqua rapidement un effet de magie juste au-dessus d'eux et attrapa la main d'Harry.

- Restez groupés. Cria à son tour Neal.

Les membres de leur petite troupe se resserrèrent et alors que les unités étaient 'fin prêtes', une lumière passa tout autour du cercle formé et le paysage changea instinctivement. Du hall du Ministère, ils se trouvèrent dans une plaine, un endroit dénué de population. Leur nouveau champ de bataille.

**A suivre**

Je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews/favs/alerts. Voila donc la suite et presque fin de cette histoire. Je sais qu'elle est longue à arriver, mais comme je l'ai dit sur mon blog, la motivation n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous en ce moment. Je ne vais pas vous étaler mes problèmes.

En tout cas j'espère que la suite vous plaira à tous et toutes en attendant le reste de cette aventure.

Et pour ceux que cela intéresseraient. Je suis aussi sur fiction.press mais sous un autre pseudo. Harue Y.A. Le lien est sur ma page de profil.

**Kisu**


	11. Passé, présent, futur

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**Joyeux Noyël**

**The** **dragon's heir. **

_**Passé, présent, futur **_

Et là, personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui se passa. Le changement eut à peine lieu, tout le monde se lança dans la bataille sans ordre. Draco avait perdu la main d'Harry et tentait de le retrouver alors que son esprit était effrayé par l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une plaine, la nature, encore un endroit à saccager. Mais son esprit revint rapidement à Harry. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour le chercher mais ne le vit pas. Il aperçut Neal et le rejoignit.

- Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai perdu. Il y a trop monde.

Neal jeta un sort derrière le blond pour le protéger d'une attaque puis le poussa sur le côté pour se battre contre un mangemort qui se ruait sur eux.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici, ce n'est pas ta place.

- Mais Harry ?

- Laisse Harry accomplir ce qu'il doit faire. Crois en lui.

Un autre sort fusa et Draco hocha la tête. Oui, il devait lui faire confiance. Pour le moment son lien n'avait pas montré signe qu'il était blessé. Neal le poussa une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer.

- Par Merlin Draco, fous le camp d'ici. Ce n'est pas ta place.

Le rouquin releva la tête pour voir Soul voleter avec Fire.

- Vous deux, faites-le partir.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se sentait tirer par les deux dragons vers la sortie du champ de bataille. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa bataille, mais il avait promis à Harry de l'aider quoi qu'il en soit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Draco.

La voix de son ancien professeur lui glaça le sang. Il avait su pour la promesse qu'il avait fait à sa mère de se substituer à lui pour le protéger. Est-ce que cette promesse était encore d'actualité ? Sa mère était-elle sur le champ de bataille ? Son père se trouvait-il à ses côtés ? Il entendit un aïe être prononcé et il vit Soul tirer la langue. Il venait de mordre Severus pour qu'il le lâche. Fire se tourna alors vers le blond.

- Cours.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se renfonça dans l'amas de sorciers en train de se battre. Il ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête. D'un côté, il pensait à Harry, d'un autre à ses parents, et encore d'un autre à la Terre. Cette bataille signerait en quelque sorte l'issue de tout.

Le chaos ?

La renaissance ?

Les ténèbres ?

La lumière ?

Il releva la tête, il faisait presque un temps magnifique. Il heurta quelqu'un alors qu'il continuait de courir sans regarder où il allait. Il fut presque soulagé de voir que c'était le chef de l'A3, couvert de sang. Celui-ci le releva avant de le faire passer dans son dos.

- Toi, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je cherche Harry.

- Tiens Monsieur Potter nous a fait le plaisir de se joindre à nous. Vous êtes vraiment collants pour des gosses.

Il lança un autre sort avant de faire volte-face et de faire passer le blond dans son dos.

- C'est sa bataille.

- Ça j'avais cru le comprendre qu'il y tenait. Allez fous le camp.

Il le poussa vers un endroit où il n'y avait plus d'ennemi et repartit faire la guerre. Draco se tourna pour regarder tout autour de lui, le sol était jonché de cadavres. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait tant de monde à se battre mais les troupes mangemorts restaient tout de même nombreuses comparées aux quatre unités. Ils avaient bien réussi leur coup pour une fois. Il soupira et se remit en route, seulement, il ne put aller bien loin, un sort vint le percuter au niveau du flanc droit et il chancela. Un autre suivit et il tomba au sol.

- Draco, Draco. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir appris à te comporter de la sorte sur un champ de bataille.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en se relevant. Son père était face à lui. Du sang maculait sa robe et ses cheveux voletaient dans tous les sens.

- J'espérais ne pas tomber sur vous Père.

- Moi si.

Il fit un sourire étrange avant de lever sa baguette mais le sort n'eut aucun effet. Il releva un sourcil avant d'en relancer un.

- Surpris ?

- Tu as progressé.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond qui savoura ce regard qui venait de son père. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pourrait se vanter d'avoir vu cette flamme dans ses yeux. Un pincement au cœur le tout de même lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'ils soient ennemis pour voir ça.

- La tâche ne va pas être aisée.

Draco sortit sa baguette, ce n'était peut-être pas sa bataille, mais c'était quand même son père.

¤

Harry avait lâché la main de Draco, ce n'était pas sa bataille et il préférait le laisser loin de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il voyait le blond dans le pétrin ou se faire blesser alors mieux valait qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Il ne devait penser qu'à une chose. Tuer Voldermort. Après, Draco était assez fort pour se défendre.

Un sort fusa, il l'esquiva et riposta. C'était assez simple. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que même sans sa baguette, il puisse utiliser des sorts assez complexes. Et il en profitait un maximum. La vitesse, ça le connaissait à présent, il avait passé tellement de temps à s'entraîner, à voyager, à chercher. Il s'était endurci. Vagabonder dans les collines et montagnes d'Ecosse était un très bon sport et surtout, la solitude qu'il avait vécue lui conférait ce petit quelque chose de plus à ne pas s'empêtrer dans les choses inutiles. Il ne devait pas avoir de sentiment. C'était tuer ou être tué. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques mois, penser ainsi l'aurait dégoûté à vie. Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas.

Il n'était pas neutre, il était Harry Potter et il devait tuer Voldemort ou périr de sa main. C'était ainsi, cette prophétie régissait sa vie depuis tout petit, il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Il continua d'avancer, jetant des sorts dans tous les sens, se glissant habilement entre les hommes des unités à la recherche de sa proie. Mais plus il avançait et plus il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se trouvait pas ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait que son lien, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Ministère ne fonctionne plus, lui prouvait qu'une sorte d'écart avait lieu entre eux.

Tout cela fut confirmé par un boom un peu plus loin sur la plaine et une masse noire apparut. Un homme de l'unité qui était celui de l'A2 soupira avant de crier.

- ATTENTION A TERRE !

Une déferlante de magie leur fonça littéralement dessus et tous durent se coucher pour l'éviter. Mangemorts comme Aurors. Bien que les Mangemorts le savaient déjà et que seuls les Aurors n'ayant pas été assez rapides furent tués. Il se releva en recrachant un peu de terre. Il entendit le chef à côté de lui tousser à son tour avant de dire qu'il n'était pas assez nombreux. Ça allait mal se terminer. C'est à ce moment que le lien se resserra autour de son poignet. Il était là.

Il se releva rapidement et voyant la troupe noire foncer droit sur eux. Il se déplaça rapidement afin d'éviter la collision directe. Les unités du Ministère furent alors submergées par un nombre bien trop important de Mangemorts. L'aide de la petite troupe de Neal n'était pas de refus car ils tuaient énormément par rage de se venger. Apparemment, quelques Mangemorts étaient bien surpris de les voir vivants et sur le champ de bataille de l'autre côté.

Harry quant à lui suivit son instinct, il fallait qu'il le trouve. Tuant quelques Mangemorts de nouveau, il finit par le voir, là, entouré de ses hommes, tuant avec un sourire aux lèvres, marchant sur les corps de ses hommes ou de ses ennemis sans aucun remord. Il éprouva alors une profonde répulsion et de la haine. Une haine viscérale contre l'assassin de ses parents, contre celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, il balaya tout ça de sa main. Il s'était entraîné pour justement ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions, ni celles de personnes.

Voldemort qui avait sentit un court instant la haine qu'on éprouvait contre lui tourna son visage pour voir celui de Harry. Un sourire mauvais vint apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

L'affrontement allait commencer.

¤

La déferlante de magie en avait tué plus d'un. Draco releva son visage alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on criait dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir de nombreuses personnes mortes autour de lui. Il tordit le nez alors qu'il se relevait. Sa tête tournait, on hurlait de partout. Une vive douleur le prit au cœur et il retomba au sol lourdement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi la Terre lui faisait-elle savoir sa douleur à ce moment même ?

- Alors Draco un souci ?

Il jura alors que la voix de son père se faisait entendre. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, mais ce n'était pas une masculine, mais une bien féminine. Ayant peur que ce soit sa mère, il tourna vivement la tête pour tomber sur le visage de sa tante. Il eut presque un soupir de soulagement.

- Oh, tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle le releva et c'est à ce moment qu'il put voir les dégâts. Droit devant lui, de ce qu'il voyait de la plaine, la déferlante avait détruit la végétation sur son passage. L'herbe n'était même plus présente, ce n'était plus que de la terre carbonisée. Les quelques arbres présents étaient soit au sol, soit complètement calcinés sur place. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine alors que sa tante souriait.

- Est-ce que la déferlante de magie aurait eu quelques conséquences sur toi ?

- Espèce de…

Il ne put dire un mot de plus, son père était devant lui et souriait.

- Tu fais honte à ta famille Draco. Ta mère a préféré ne pas prendre part à la bataille. Elle ne voulait pas me voir te faire payer cette trahison.

Une sorte de soulagement passa dans les yeux du blond malgré tout avant qu'il ne commence à se débattre. Sa magie se mit à agir et la lumière se mit à émaner dangereusement de son médaillon. Le sourire sur les lèvres de son père s'agrandit.

- Le voilà donc.

Il porta sa main à la chaînette avant de tirer un coup sec dessus pour la faire casser. Il dut cependant s'y reprendre à trois fois avant qu'elle ne cède. La douleur devint alors insoutenable pour Draco qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

- Ce bijou serait donc le dernier lien avec la force insoupçonnée des Maîtres Dragons.

Bellatrix lâcha le blond devant la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Surprise, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci était à présent à genoux, se tenant la poitrine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lucius posa son regard sur son fils puis sur le médaillon avant de voir que celui-ci s'était terni. Fronçant les sourcils, il le passa autour de son cou avant de pousser un petit cri et de le lâcher au sol.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ça m'a brûlé.

Ils virent tous les deux la trace noire sur l'équipement de mangemort. Lucius allait se baisser pour ramasser la dent, mais elle n'était plus là. Il se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait toujours la poitrine.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Lucius releva son fils qui se tenait toujours le cœur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi le collier ne fonctionne pas ?

Le blond releva difficilement la tête pour lancer un regard noir et légèrement fendu vers son père. Ses canines dépassaient légèrement de sa bouche et ses oreilles devenaient légèrement pointues. Il le lâcha surpris par la transformation. Draco détendit ses ailes et Bellatrix fut brutalement repoussé derrière.

- Maître !

Soul, le collier dans la bouche, passa près du blond et magiquement lui repassa autour du cou. Le plus jeune redevint rapidement à l'état normal, haletant. Lucius le regarda, tentant de joindre les deux bouts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque son fils se releva pour lui faire face. Le petit dragon sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- De quoi ? Sourit étrangement Draco, la douleur encore présente sur son visage.

- Que tu sois…

- Quoi ?

- Ça !

- Respect humain pour le dernier Maître dragon. Souffla Fire.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir Neal courir vers lui et s'imposer entre les deux mangemorts et le blond. Le dragon de feu se posa sur l'épaule du rouquin.

- Tu le savais. Raja Lucius.

- Bien sûr. Je vous avais prévenu. Il ne faut pas croire uniquement ce qui est écrit dans les livres par des sorciers incultes – puis Neal s'adressa à Draco – Tu ne devais plus être ici.

- J'ai dû faire demi-tour.

Sa main était encore sur sa poitrine. Neal soupira avant de contrer un sort de Bellatrix qui avait repris ses esprits et qui ne comptait pas que tout se passe aussi facilement pour eux.

- On vient de frôler la catastrophe alors.

Draco s'appuya sur son épaule pour montrer qu'il avait relativement du mal à se tenir.

- Et bien sûr, Harry n'est jamais là quand il faut.

- Laisse Harry où il est.

Lucius, n'en pouvant plus de la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux, lança à son tour un sort que Neal contra. Entre les deux mangemorts, ils étaient mal partis.

¤

L'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort avait pris une certaine ampleur et toutes les personnes se trouvant aux alentours se reculaient rapidement à leur approche. La bataille continuait ardemment. Surtout, que l'Ordre venait en partie de se joindre à eux. Mais personne n'avait vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce qui se déroulait entre les deux sorciers.

Harry ressentait la fatigue de son adversaire par le lien. Il avait bien fait de s'entraîner autant, au moins, comme ça, il pouvait lui tenir tête par ce biais. Pour ce qui était des sorts, ils n'étaient pas partis de main morte tous les deux et maintenant, on sentait une baisse dans la magie. Ils avaient fait plus de morts autour d'eux que de réels dégâts l'un sur l'autre. Le brun avait quand même une épaule démise due à une mauvaise réception d'un sort au sol, et quelques cicatrices de plus tandis que Voldemort n'était pas mieux logé, du sang coulait de son front et il boitait.

Il leva d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois sa baguette mais le sort rencontra un autre et explosa à mi-parcourt. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry comprit que son ennemi commençait à vraiment être à cour de sorts.

- La mortalité, ça te plaît ?

Harry sourit alors qu'un nouveau sort fusait, il l'évita rapidement. Voldemort était vraiment en train de sentir que l'impasse se profilait à l'horizon. Un nouveau sort chargea et rencontra un membre d'une unité du Ministère. Celui-ci s'embrasa avant de partir en hurlant de douleur. Un autre double sort fut lancé et explosa avec nettement plus d'intensité, blessant les deux partis. Harry se releva en toussant, du sang obstruait sa vue. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage, mais le sang revint rapidement. Il se releva en maugréant, chancela avant de déchirer un morceau de ses vêtements et de l'appliquer sur son front, voyant que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, il le serra autour de son bras blessé.

Un sort lui arriva dessus mais une sorte de barrière se forma. Il tourna son visage pour tenter de retrouver sa baguette mais elle était bien trop loin. Voldemort en face de lui relevait un sourcil suspicieux en le voyant faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

Le brun remit une de ses mèches en place alors que sa vue s'obstruait de plus en plus. Ces lunettes étaient en plus fendues. Il en avait de la chance. Commençant à fatiguer, il mit ses deux bras devant lui avant de faire un mouvement rapide et de les ramener vers lui en signe de prière. Une sorte de fluide vert mélangé avec du rose s'entoura autour de ses mains.

- Tu ne peux maîtriser cette magie.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Même moi…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

- L'Ecosse est propice à l'éducation.

- Espèce…

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la magie élémentaire prenait la forme d'une sorte de dragon serpent. Harry ferma les yeux avant de murmurer quelques mots, puis il les rouvrit et le dragon se rua sur le Mage Noir. Celui-ci hurla sous le coup avant de tomber au sol. Un second assaut fut fait par le dragon, toujours dirigé par Harry. Alors que le troisième allait être fait, un sort arriva dans le dos du brun qui tomba en avant. Le dragon disparut instantanément.

- Maître.

Le mangemort en question qui venait d'attaquer Harry fut tué par Remus qui courait vers le brun.

- Harry, Harry, tu vas bien?

L'adolescent fit un mouvement de la main signe qu'il n'était pas mort. Il se releva péniblement alors que Voldemort le regardait, de nouveau sur ses jambes. Il jeta un sort rapide sur Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de créer quoi que ce soit et se tordit de douleur. Remus ne put atteindre Harry, car il se retrouvait à combattre des mangemorts, dont Severus.

- Tu ne passeras pas.

- Tu n'es qu'un traître.

- La vie est injuste.

L'affrontement débuta pour eux alors qu'il se poursuivait pour Harry au sol. Voldemort était proche, bien trop proche de lui. Il riait. Il détestait ce rire. Il le haïssait tellement pour l'avoir entendu dans ses rêves, mais il ne devait pas se laisser submerger, sinon, il ne pourrait plus utiliser la magie élémentaire. Il reçut un nouveau sort de Doloris. Ça amusait Voldemort de le voir au sol.

- Alors Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver ainsi acculé ?

Un nouveau rire. Le sort avait cessé. Harry toussa, recrachant un peu de terre mélangée au sang, alors que sa main bougeait légèrement.

- Tu vas mourir.

La main se joignit à l'autre et alors que Voldemort allait prononcer le sort de mort qui avait décimé sa famille, il prononça les deux mots qui firent apparaître le dragon disparu peu avant qui fendit l'air et percuta le dos le Mage Noir. Cette fois-ci seulement, Harry prononça un autre mot et il s'entortilla autour de lui, commençant à l'étouffer.

- Tu étais à ma merci.

Harry releva doucement son visage en souriant.

- Adieu.

Le dragon resserra d'un coup avant de s'insinuer dans le corps du Lord le laissant mort au sol. Harry tomba alors sur le dos, il avait réussi. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il sentit tout son corps devenir lourd, sa tête lui faisait mal, toutes ses blessures le lancèrent, il eut une dernière pensée pour Draco avant de s'évanouir.

¤

Neal s'en sortait à peu près entre les deux mangemorts. Il était blessé, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Personne ne savait vraiment depuis combien de temps durait cette bataille, mais elle prenait des allures d'éternité. Sans fin. Dans son dos, il sentait Draco ne plus vraiment savoir où donner de la tête.

La bataille semblait le déboussoler totalement. Il le vit défaire sa main de sa poitrine pour regarder son poignet puis partir en courant. Il évita un nouveau sort avant de se jeter derrière lui. Il était bête ou quoi ? Se lancer ainsi dans la bataille. Il le vit chercher quelque chose alors que derrière, Lucius et Bellatrix étaient à leurs trousses.

Puis après avoir dû lancer quelques sorts, que Fire et Soul aient dû intervenir quatre fois, ils le trouvèrent debout devant un corps au sol. Il le vit tomber à genoux. Il se stoppa net devant le corps d'Harry étendu au sol. Plus loin il vit celui de Voldemort. Pourtant la bataille continuait. Il se retourna pour former une sorte de bulle protectrice autour d'eux mais elle restait tout de même fragile. Sa magie n'était pas continuelle. Il rejoignit alors Draco au sol et soupira.

- Il est vivant.

Draco ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il posa sa main sur le visage du brun et essuya un peu de sang. Il le porta à ses lèvres avant de se pencher en avant. Neal ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait l'impression de voir le collier devenir de plus en plus lumineux. Soul et Fire reculèrent alors que Neal faisait de même devant l'intensité de la magie qui s'échappait du blond.

Il avait mal, c'était tout ce qu'il ressentait. Entre la douleur de la Terre et la douleur d'Harry. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait eu peur lorsqu'il avait senti son lien devenir si fragile. Et maintenant, il était là. Harry était allongé au sol. Il avait terrassé Voldemort sous les yeux de nombreux mangemorts, membres de l'Ordre, membres des unités du Ministère, mais rien ne s'arrêtait. Ils se battaient tous encore et toujours. Pourquoi continuaient-ils tout ça ? Cela n'avait plus de raison d'être. Plus aucune raison.

Il releva la tête d'un mouvement vif et se mit à hurler. Son hurlement se transforma en rugissement. Le ciel commença à s'obscurcirent.

- Ça tourne mal !

Neal regarda Soul se terrer contre lui tout comme Fire. Il voulut amorcer un geste vers le blond, mais c'était comme si une sorte de poids le retenait au sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa barrière vola en éclat par le dégagement de magie de Draco. Doucement les ailes du blond apparurent dans son dos. Les zébrures se répandirent sur son corps. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues. Ses mains se dotèrent de griffes assez longues ainsi que ses pieds nus comme à son habitude depuis qu'il était devenu Maître dragon. Une sorte de tourbillon de magie se forma autour de lui et il se releva, lentement, comme si chaque geste devait être fait d'une certaine manière. Il se tourna pour regarder son père. Lucius recula d'un pas devant le regard de son fils. Non. Ce n'était pas son fils. Les deux prunelles argent étaient fendues. Le tourbillon de magie dégagea alors une onde qui stoppa tout le monde dans son élan.

- Vous…vous…VOUS !

L'onde se fit de nouveau ressentir. Neal remarqua que seul Harry ne semblait pas affecter par le choc de la magie.

- Comment pouvez-vous encore vous battre alors qu'il est tombé ? Comment pouvez-vous encore détruire ce qui vous entoure alors que la raison ne l'est plus ? J'en ai ASSEZ !

D'un mouvement d'ailes, il s'envola pour surplomber tout le monde. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel alors que tout le monde levait le visage pour le regarder. Soul tenta de monter sur l'épaule de Neal, mais la pression était bien trop importante.

- Le chaos !

Neal fronça les sourcils alors qu'au-dessus d'eux, Draco ouvrait ses bras vers le ciel. Un énorme Dragon noir apparut au-dessus de lui, puis un autre de couleur blanche.

- Vous tuez, vous détruisez, vous la blessez. Vous, misérables humains. Je ne supporte plus tout ça.

Il baissa son visage pour voir la peur se peindre sur les leur.

- Il faut en arriver à ça pour que vous compreniez que vous n'êtes au final pas les maîtres du monde. Aucun de vous.

La magie se mit à tourner autour du blond, de différentes couleurs, venant d'un peu partout. Comme si la Terre lui donnait ce qu'elle avait pour l'aider. L'aider à quoi ? C'est cela dont avait peur Neal. Il vit alors le sol commencer à bouger et la verdure prendre le pas sur les morts, les recouvrant petit à petit. Draco était en train de donner une chance à la nature de prendre sa revanche. Voyant que c'était le cas pour le corps d'Harry toujours au sol, Neal utilisa le peu de force qu'il avait encore pour le rejoindre et le sortir de l'herbe. Il était le seul à pouvoir stopper Draco. Il n'était pas mort.

- Harry je t'en prie, réveille-toi.

Sous Draco, les hommes se débattaient avec beaucoup de mal. Les éclairs zébraient toujours le ciel, et ils avaient l'impression qu'en plus des problèmes avec la végétation, les deux dragons n'étaient pas là pour rien. Lucius vit un homme à ses côtés se faire comme engloutir alors que Bellatrix, elle, lançait des petits sorts de découpe. C'était à peu près le cas pour toutes les personnes présentes, si on omettait ceux que la nature avait engloutis. Elle reprenait ses droits sur l'homme.

- Draco arrête ! hurla Bill.

Le blond releva un sourcil alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le rouquin.

- Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi devrais-je cesser ?

- Parce que tu es en train de faire une bêtise.

- Une bêtise moi ? Non. C'est vous, vous qui m'avez poussé à faire ce choix.

Une nouvelle vague de magie fit tomber les restants qui se trouvaient encore debout au sol. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Au sol, Neal manqua de crier de joie lorsque les yeux verts s'ouvrirent. Harry gémit avant de se relever doucement. Il avait mal partout et une impression de lourdeur sur tout le corps. Il porta sa main à sa tête et remarqua l'un des fils qui avait disparu et un autre bien faible. Il releva tout de suite son visage vers le ciel et vit la scène qu'offrait le blond. Il hocha la tête de dépit avant que Neal ne lui adresse la parole.

- Fais quelque chose ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Le calmer, comme tu en as l'habitude.

Les prunelles vertes se posèrent sur Soul. Le canaliser. Encore. Il reporta son regard sur le ciel.

- Et je monte comment là-haut ? Je vole peut-être ?

- On ne peut pas mieux dire.

Soul et Fire se regardèrent avant de joindre leur magie. Deux petites ailes blanches apparurent dans le dos du brun. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas un ange.

- Nan, mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Elles sont petites et donc simples à manipuler.

Harry se mit debout, comparé aux autres, il le voyait bien, il n'était pas affecté par la magie du blond.

- Et on vole comment ?

- Sers-toi de ta magie.

- Très drôle.

- Pas de ta magie sorcière mais celle des éléments. Le vent.

Le brun ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains, il se souleva doucement du sol, plana à quelques centimètres avant de comprendre le truc. S'élevant petit à petit dans le ciel, il se dit qu'il donnerait sa vie pour un balai à la place de ces foutues ailes. Il comprenait Draco quand celui-ci disait avoir du mal à voler. Il bifurqua sur le côté avant de tenter de rejoindre sa cible. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne ferait ça. Draco ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il vit une nouvelle vague s'écraser au sol et d'un mouvement il se mit à sa hauteur. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour le faire cesser sa magie. Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Harry. Le brun ne le reconnut pas, où était passé la lueur qu'il aimait tant dans les yeux argent.

- Draco arrête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Pourquoi devrais-je leur laisser cette chance ?

Harry posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du blond.

- Parce que je te le demande. Pas en tant qu'Harry Potter, mais en tant qu'Humain moi aussi.

- Je…

- Draco. C'est fini. Il n'y aura plus de guerre entre sorciers. Il n'y aura plus rien. Je crois qu'ils ont compris.

- Ils ne comprennent jamais. Cette douleur…

Une larme coula le long de la joue pâle. Harry l'essuya avec son pouce puis ses mains vinrent se loger dans son dos pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ils ne le comprennent peut-être pas, mais ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite.

Les éclairs commencèrent à cesser alors qu'une pluie fine tombait à présent sur le champ de bataille. La tension sembla disparaître petit à petit et la nature n'attaquait plus personne. Comme si elle s'était calmée.

- Voilà, calme-toi maintenant.

Draco laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il était las et fatigué. Harry se recula pour regarder le visage du blond. Il passa un doigt le long d'une zébrure et celle-ci disparut lentement. Alors qu'il allait réussir à le faire cesser pour de bon toute magie, un sort fusa droit sur eux. Le dragon blanc s'interposa. Les prunelles qui petit à petit redevenaient normales changèrent du tout au tout. Le membre de l'unité du Ministère fut rapidement enseveli. Harry ne lui laissa seulement pas le temps de recommencer qu'il scella leurs lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était venu tout seul.

Le baiser calma directement le blond, le collier devint bien plus brillant et une étrange lueur émana d'Harry. Les sortes de petites lucioles se mirent à tournoyer autour d'eux, jouant avec la lueur d'Harry. Elles ne formèrent ensuite plus qu'une pour grossir et éclater haut dans le ciel se mêlant à la pluie, tombant un peu partout sur la Terre, portées par le vent.

Le baiser se termina alors que le brun descellait leurs lèvres, la tête de Draco vint rapidement se nicher dans son cou et le poids de son corps se fit alors sentir dans les bras du brun. Il venait de perdre connaissance. Au-dessus, les deux dragons le regardèrent.

- Pour cette fois ci, ce sera ainsi, mais il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un comme toi pour stopper ce qui est prédit.

Et sur ces mots, ils disparurent alors que la pluie tombait toujours.  
Neal sentit que c'était fini. Fini pour de bon, du moins il l'espérait. Il vit Harry atterrir près de lui, Draco dans ses bras. Le blond semblait avoir perdu connaissance. C'était peut-être mieux. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille et plus personne ne savait quoi faire. La peur se lisait en chacun. Cet adolescent était dangereux. Ils le comprenaient tous. Deux adolescents venaient en quelque sorte de mettre fin à la guerre.

Harry Potter avait terrassé Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy avait arrêté les hommes.

Un pop plus loin se fit entendre et une troupe assez conséquente venant du Ministère apparut. Ils furent d'abord surpris de ne voir plus personne se battre quand leurs yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'état du champ de bataille. C'était peu crédible. La végétation avait poussé d'un coup.

Le chef de l'A1 s'avança vers eux pour leur faire part de ce qui s'était passé. Au sol, Harry caressait les cheveux trempés de Draco. Celui-ci semblait reprendre petit à petit conscience. Il s'écarta doucement des bras du brun, perdu, pour regarder à droite et à gauche. Il reposa ensuite ses prunelles devenues normales dans celles d'Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire tendre.

- Je…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Soul criait. Harry releva la tête rapidement, alors qu'une sensation à son poignet qui l'avait pourtant quittée réapparaissait. Il tomba sur Voldemort, dans un état lamentable, couvert de racines et de terre, les yeux pratiquement vides, lever sa baguette vers eux.

- Meurs…

D'un mouvement rapide, Harry tendit une main, de l'autre serra Draco contre lui, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y ait songé. La lumière verte frappa de plein fouet le Mage noir qui chuta, bien mort, au sol. Harry laissa alors tomber sa main, sa respiration légèrement haletante, son autre main toujours crispée sur le dos du blond. Il venait d'utiliser le peu de magie encore présent dans son corps et il en ressentait d'un coup la fatigue. Draco referma ses bras dans son dos pour le soutenir. Neal se leva en frottant sa robe, ses jambes étaient flageolantes, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils se trouvaient sur un champ de bataille. Il se tourna à la recherche de quelqu'un et fut soulagé de voir Remus, vivant, tenant un homme inconscient dans ses bras. Même après les avoir trompés, il n'avait pas pu tuer Severus Snape.

Ce fut à ce moment que personne ne comprit plus rien. La nouvelle troupe se déploya sur tout le territoire, faisant prisonnier les hommes encore debout et appartenant à l'autre côté. Harry et Draco toujours au sol ne bougeaient plus. Puis Harry eut un sursaut de consciente.

- Poudlard.

Draco s'éloigna de lui en hochant la tête. Neal les rejoignit rapidement alors qu'il criait à Remus quelque chose. Le loup-garou remit l'homme inconscient au chef de l'A4 qui ne se trouvait près de lui et les rejoignit. Bientôt, tous les membres encore vivants de l'Ordre furent regroupés et d'un commun accord, aidèrent les deux jeunes à transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Draco se releva avec difficulté, puis aida Harry à faire de même. Ils étaient dans un sale état, mais comme toujours, ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre.

Ils avancèrent tous, appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Le parc de Poudlard n'était pas dans un merveilleux état. On pouvait remarquer que les animaux de la forêt, du moins pour quelques uns étaient venus en aide aux personnes présentes dans le château. Lorsque les portes furent en vue, elles étaient défoncées. Quelques cadavres de créatures apparurent, là, étendus au sol. Il y avait des animaux qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche, ayant tenu à défendre Poudlard. Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry alors que celui-ci détournait le regard pour le laisser ancrer sur les portes. Si elles étaient dans cet état, qu'étaient devenues les personnes s'y trouvant ?

Ils accélérèrent le pas, et alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches, des créatures jonchaient mortes le sol. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et un soulagement profond se fit sentir. Au centre, les membres de l'AD, ainsi que les quelques professeurs étaient assis au sol, exténués, couverts de blessures mais vivants. Pomfresh était en train de passer de l'un à l'autre pour tenter de soigner les blessures les plus graves.

Hermione les voyant sourit. Elle se releva et boitillante, elle se jeta dans les bras des deux garçons. Ils atterrirent tous les trois au sol. Elle pleurait. Toutes les larmes de son corps avaient l'air d'y passer.

- Je suis si soulagée. J'ai eu si peur.

Harry soupira avant de refermer un bras sur elle, Draco fit de même de l'autre côté. C'était ça avoir des amis.

¤

Quelques jours passèrent avant que tout le monde puisse vraiment reprendre une activité normale. Chacun dans leur chambre, sans pouvoir en sortir. C'était les consignes et de toute manière, à part dormir, dormir et dormir encore, il était difficile d'envisager autre chose. Seulement, une personne n'arrivait pas à le faire. Elle fixait constamment son poignet. Le fil était toujours là, mais pour combien de temps ? La guerre était terminée, son rôle aussi. Alors, ce lien n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Ses doigts longs et fins passèrent sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait constamment de ce baiser. Mais il ne l'avait embrassé que pour l'arrêter dans sa folie de vouloir détruire l'humanité une bonne fois pour toute. Car dans sa tête, c'était bien ce à quoi il avait pensé. Tuer tout le monde et laisser à la planète le droit de renaître comme il lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas une seconde pensé à ce qui arriverait à Harry.

Son cœur se serra. Encore une fois, Harry avait été là pour le faire cesser ses bêtises. Il avait raison. Il l'aurait fait, il aurait éteint l'humanité comme elle avait tenté d'éteindre sa race et il s'en serait voulu. Il passa sur le ventre, être constamment sur le côté à cause de ses ailes le dérangeaient. Soul n'avait pas pu entrer dans la chambre et il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un. Il se sentait seul. Extrêmement seul.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le lit s'abaissa qu'il prit connaissance que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans sa chambre. Il tourna son visage pour tomber sur Harry, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Ha…

- Chut…Tu me fais un peu de place.

Le brun s'allongea à son tour sur le ventre à côté du Maître Dragon qui s'était décalé légèrement. Un lourd silence s'installa avant qu'Harry ne le supporte plus.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Ma magie a mis du temps avant d'être totalement de retour en moi, mais maintenant, je pense que c'est bon.

- Je suis…

- J'aurais dû éviter de jeter autant de sorts inutiles sur Voldemort.

- Je…

- Et puis, le dernier sort a pratiquement anéanti tout ce qui restait d'étincelles de magie en moi.

- Ha…

- Mais nous sommes vivants, c'est ce qui compte.

Draco fronça le nez en comprenant que le brun ne le laisserait pas parler, du moins, pas pour s'excuser. Même après avoir frôlé la mort, il avait toujours son caractère. Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la chambre, puis Harry se retourna sur le côté. D'une main encore bandée, il repoussa une des mèches blondes en souriant.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'au bout.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur son nez pour terminer par les lèvres rosées. Aucun mouvement de recul ne fut abordé par Draco, ce qui rassura quelque peu Harry. Le brun passa sa langue pour quémander l'entrée, elle lui fut accordée avec une certaine timidité et appréhension. L'échange fit naître entre eux une étrange sensation qui cessa lorsque celui qui avait débuté le baiser y mit fin. Il se recula, sourit avant de se lever du lit et s'apprêter à quitter la chambre.

- Merci d'avoir été là.

La porte se referma sans même que Draco n'est pu amorcer le moindre geste pour le retenir. Son cœur se serra alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Ce baiser avait des allures d'adieux.

¤

De nouveau, quelques jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci semblait avoir disparu de la circulation aussi rapidement qu'il était réapparu. Les journaux ne cessaient de parler de ça, tout comme de la pluie étincelante qui était tombée sur toute la planète, le jour de la bataille finale. On parlait des Maîtres Dragons, on parlait d'un démon aux allures d'ange, des larmes des protecteurs de la Terre. Tous les noms étaient bons pour le désigner, mais personne ne l'avait encore vu. McGonagall lui avait donné asile au sein de Poudlard. Si bien qu'il ne quittait jamais cette chambre où Harry était venu lui dire au revoir.

Il y recevait Hermione Granger qui venait tous les jours lui parler. Ils apprenaient lentement mais sûrement à se connaître. Ils se l'étaient promis, après la guerre, ils deviendraient amis pour de bon. Elle lui apportait les nouvelles du dehors. Et il en avait appris des choses depuis les quelques semaines qui étaient passées.

La petite fée de logis avait survécu tant bien que de mal, et cela grâce à Soul et Fire.

Neal ainsi que sa petite troupe, du moins, pour ceux encore en vie, étaient partis pour l'Amérique afin de vivre des jours tranquilles dans un pays où on ne les regarderait pas comme des parias. Il avait cependant promis de revenir pour voir naître, il espérait vraiment, la descendance de Remus. Cet homme qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres. Il avait laissé une lettre à Draco, qu'il avait lu lentement et qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Poudlard reprenait de l'allure et pourrait accueillir les élèves l'année prochaine. Tous y avaient bien sûr une place pour refaire cette année perdue.

Le Ministère mettait du temps à juger les mangemorts. Certains avaient réussi à disparaître dans la nature, mais ce n'était pas les plus dangereux.

Personne n'avait de nouvelle de Narcissa Malfoy, mais Lucius était en prison à vie.

Remus avait trouvé Queudvert là où Harry le lui avait indiqué et ainsi, l'innocence de Sirius Black fut prouvée et son nom fut réhabilité. Ceux qui le connaissaient avaient bien ri, il était mort et devait lui aussi rire de tout ça.

Et les nouvelles ne continuaient d'affluer.

¤

En ce jour de beau temps, Hermione rentra comme à son habitude dans la chambre. Elle trouva Draco non pas dans son lit, mais assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses ailes de chaque côté de lui. Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi, Soul vint se poser sur le lit. Il n'avait pas vu son Maître depuis un moment, et il était heureux de voir qu'il était remis de ses blessures physiques.

- Bonjour Draco.

Le blond tourna doucement la tête et sourit en la voyant.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de s'adosser au mur près de la fenêtre.

- Tu comptes encore ?

- 13 jours.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es encore ici ?

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de marmonner. Elle lui sourit de plus belle avant de prendre une mèche entre ses doigts pour l'entourer autour.

- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, Ron a fait un grand pas ?

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même toute heureuse. Puis les mains dans le dos, elle regarda le blond toujours perché sur sa fenêtre.

- Il est lent.

- Oui mais il l'a fait.

Draco détourna le regard pour le poser sur le parc qui s'offrait devant lui. Hermione s'approcha et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

- Tu en meurs d'envie.

- Mais il ne m'a pas emmené.

Elle soupira avant de se reculer.

- Tu es le seul à savoir où il est parti. Me dis pas le contraire, tu le sais. Alors pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as peur ?

- Peut-être. Sûrement. Toute ma vie j'ai été couard et on me demande à présent de devenir plus courageux qu'un Gryffondor.

- Les Gryffondor ne sont pas courageux, ils sont stupides. J'en ai eu la preuve par deux fois.

Elle rit en voyant le blond pencher la tête sur le côté sans rien comprendre à ce qu'elle racontait.

- Et bien, j'ai mon futur petit ami qui a dû attendre 13 jours après que nous ayons manqué de mourir pour enfin me dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de remettre ses cheveux en arrière.

- Et j'ai mon meilleur ami qui a laissé derrière lui la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et qui n'est même pas venu la chercher depuis 13 jours.

Les joues du blond se colorèrent d'une charmante petite teinte rosée. Hermione sourit avant de lui donner une petite pichenette sur le front.

- Mais je connais aussi un Serpentard qui meurt d'envie depuis ces 13 mêmes jours de se lancer à sa suite, comme il l'a fait il y a quelques semaines.

Elle recula pour ouvrir la porte.

- Sois heureux Draco, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Toi comme Harry.

La porte se referma doucement avant de se rouvrir.

- N'oublie pas de m'écrire de temps en temps.

Et la porte se ferma pour de bon. Draco soupira et Soul voleta jusqu'à lui.

- Elle n'a pas tord.

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Soul mordit le bras du blond pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci jura avant de grogner. Soul se mit à rire alors qu'il préparait le baluchon de son Maître par magie. Puis le lui fourra dans les mains avant de passer par la fenêtre.

- Vous venez ?

Draco regarda une dernière fois la chambre, de toute manière, sa place n'était pas ici non plus. Il déplia ses ailes et s'envola dans le ciel bleu.

**A suivre…**

Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre. Oui le prochain sera le dernier. Cette histoire prendra donc fin le 1 janvier au soir. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Et que vous l'aurez lu avec plaisir. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noyël !

**Kisu**


	12. Renaissance

**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Aventure, dragons, slash HPDM, Post tome 6.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, tout ce qui m'appartient c'est l'histoire dans laquelle je mets en scène les personnages.

**Note : **Ceci est une histoire basée avant tout sur une aventure et non pas sur comment Harry va tomber dans les bras de Draco ou l'inverse. J'avais personnellement envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre là, et voilà, c'est fait, donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Merci** à Umbre77, CrazySnape, ZooMalfoy, Dod et Louvegrise pour leurs avis sur cette histoire. Et en particulier à Louvegrise pour sa correction.

**The** **dragon's heir. **

_**Renaissance.**_

Les montagnes d'Ecosse offraient toujours cette impression de mystère et de bien-être. Elles avaient été accueillantes pour lui et l'étaient encore aujourd'hui. Le soleil en cette belle journée était très agréable, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. C'était un temps idéal pour s'occuper des réparations de la petite cabane. Il s'étira de tout son long en quittant sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et croisa une petite fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- 'Jour 'Ry.

- Bonjour petite puce. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Te chercher.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui. Papa il a dit que y avait un voyageur qui te cherchait.

- Un voyageur ?

- Oui, mais il est reparti.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et arriva dans la salle de séjour. L'aubergiste était assis sur une chaise et fixait un verre vide. Il releva la tête en entendant le brun entrer et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui. Mais comme tu m'avais dit de ne pas parler de toi.

- Comment était-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il portait une longue cape noire cachant son corps et son visage. Il a juste demandé si tu étais passé par ici.

Le brun se leva d'un coup renversant au passage sa chaise. Il quitta rapidement l'auberge pour regarder d'abord le chemin qui menait aux montagnes puis le ciel. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était la seule personne à avoir connaissance de cet endroit. L'homme posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Si si. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du brun, puis sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus avant de se passer dans sa barbe naissance.

- Tu comptes aller au chalet aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. J'ai encore des travaux à faire avant que tout soit de nouveau habitable. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Je suis heureux de te le donner. De toute manière mon fils a décidé d'aller habiter en Australie. Il trouve que le temps y est mieux.

Il haussa les épaules avant de rentrer dans l'auberge. Harry sourit puis, prenant la brouette, il y mit quelques planches avant de partir vers le col. Il se mit à siffler en marchant, ne se rendant compte qu'à la moitié du chemin, que c'était l'air que chantonnait souvent Draco.

Cela faisait 14 jours. 14 jours qu'il était parti. 14 jours qu'il l'avait laissé. 14 jours qu'il lui avait donné ce baiser d'adieu.14 jours qu'il le regrettait.

Les lieux étaient toujours aussi calmes et vides. Il déchargea sa brouette et se remit au travail. C'était long, mais les mangemorts avaient fait un massacre. Il fallait du temps pour reconstruire quelque chose. Surtout qu'il voulait que ce soit de lui et non pas par magie. Il en avait soupé de la magie. Il voulait un endroit rien qu'à lui.

Le jour se mit à décliner doucement. Son ventre le tiraillait un peu, signe qu'il avait faim. Il fallait qu'il songe à descendre. Mais regarder les étoiles le tentait plus. Allongé dans l'herbe, il resta là, à les contempler sans rien dire. Quand une ombre passa au-dessus de lui. Il se releva rapidement et regarda tout autour de lui. Personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit ainsi.

Une ombre s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Ne faisant pas de bruit. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller et surtout pas être confronté à son regard. Que dirait-il ? Comment prendrait-il le fait qu'il se soit lancé à sa recherche ? Mal sûrement. Après tout, s'il était parti sans lui, ce n'était pas pour qu'il lui revienne dans les pattes.

Il se pencha au-dessus du visage serein du brun. Il avait encore quelques traces de la guerre. Il approcha lentement ses doigts des fines cicatrices mais stoppa son geste en plein élan. Il se recula et porta sa main à sa poche, il en tira une enveloppe, puis se pencha de nouveau pour la lui glisser de manière à ce qu'elle ne s'envole pas.

Alors qu'il allait le faire, il sentit une poigne dur se faire au niveau de son poignet et il bascula en avant pour finir par rouler au sol et se retrouver sur le dos, ses ailes de chaque côté de son corps alors qu'au-dessus de lui, se trouvait un Harry Potter prêt à toute éventualité.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mes réflexes pour autant.

Seulement, son regard déterminé devint surpris au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les traits du blond. Sa voix mourut dans la nuit.

- Hum…Salut ?

Pitoyable jura mentalement Draco. Il se retrouvait en dessous d'Harry et tout ce qu'il disait, c'était 'Salut'. Soul devait se rire de la scène. Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du brun.

- C'est amusant, quoi qu'il arrive, quand on se rencontre ici, tu es toujours par terre.

- Gniagnia.

Draco fronça le nez et la main du brun vint se poser sur sa joue, puis sur son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt.

- Je pensais que je ne partirais jamais.

Harry se releva et tendit la main à Draco. Il regarda les ailes dans le dos du blond se ranger.

- Tu vas pouvoir apprendre à les faire disparaître totalement.

- Je sais, mais, j'ai le temps. Et puis – il fit quelques pas vers la cabane qui avait tout de même prit des allures de petite maison – j'ai l'impression que c'est bien grand.

- Je tiens à mon confort.

- J'en doute point. C'est pour cela qu'il y a deux chaises autour de la table.

- Si je reçois un invité surprise.

Le blond se retourna et sourit.

- Et s'il désirait rester un peu plus longtemps.

- Le lit est assez grand.

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco en souriant.

- Et il n'est pas en paille.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir avant de passer ses bras à lui autour de son cou, puis d'approcher ses lèvres. Il se recula d'un pas rapide, quittant ainsi les bras réconfortants.

- Dans ce cas, il faudrait que le maître de maison face un effort. Lorsqu'on a un invité, on ne ressemble pas un ours des montagnes.

Harry releva un sourcil avant de faire naître un sourire taquin qui allait parfaitement à son regard. Draco lui tira la langue avant de faire le tour de la maison. Le brun se lança alors à sa poursuite en criant.

- Il me semble que tu l'appréciais tout de même cet ours des montagnes.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Rhooo toi !

Doucement mais sûrement, la vie reprenait un cour normal, du moins presque.

¤

_Tout au fond d'une grotte, une sphère se créait mélange de deux magies alors que dehors, une pluie fine et revigorante tombait mêlée de petites étincelles._

_La sphère se durcit pour former une sorte de coquille. Celle-ci était blanche, zébrée de noire. Une étrange aura l'entourait. Une sorte de petite bulle se forma tout autour de la coquille. Elle était verte._

_Une petite lueur apparut à côté de ce qui se trouvait être un œuf. Lorsqu'elle s'éteint se fut pour laisser, roulé en boule, un petit dragon vert forêt, dormant._

_Tant que la planète vivra, la race des Maîtres Dragons ne pourra s'éteindre. _

_C'est ce que les sorciers ne savaient pas. _

_Le descendant dormirait et ne se réveillerait que lorsque le temps sera venu._

_En attendant, elle veillera sur celui, qui a accompli sa mission._

**Fin**

'verse une larme' Voila, cette histoire est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Il n'y aura pas de suite, je préviens tout de suite. Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant suivies, encouragées et exceptionnellement je répondrais aux reviews reçus pour ce dernier chapitre. Voui Voui, vous rêvez pas XD

Sinon je profite de ce dernier chapitre pour questionner ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire énormément en ce moment, donc je vais me focaliser uniquement sur une histoire. Je vous le demande donc, de laquelle aimeriez vous avoir une suite ?

Sinon, je vous souhaite une Bonne Année, une bonne santé et tout plein de bonnes résolutions.

**Kisu**


End file.
